Back to the Future Berk!
by Dialga213
Summary: It's Hiccup's first month of being the new Chief, and it's been rough for him. So Hiccup asks his mother what it was like for Stoick back in the day. Now, when a mysterious dragon of legend suddenly appears, Hiccup and Toothless are sent back in time in this Back to the Future parody. Hope you enjoy it everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**Before we start this read this Story i just wanna say a BIG THANK YOU to the one who inspired me to write this Fanfic story and help me to it so without further a do. Let's us welcome to the writer of the Hogwarts: RotBTFD and the Forbidden Friendships Y1-6, Resurfaced and a Dragonstone, The Dragonstone Tribe, The Tale of Whoshadow, Of Claws and Dragonstones. my partner in crime in this story please around of applause for...UnknownBlackHand!**

**Btw i do not own anything. o_^**

* * *

The wind whipped through his hair the cold chill hardy noticeable as the man lay on the back of his Night Fury. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III groaned in frustration reaching up to pull his flight mask down across his face.

"Well bud, that was the best day so far, wasn't it?"

Toothless warbled in sarcastic agreement rolling his eyes in the same way his rider had done so many times before. It's been a month since Hiccup became the new chief of Berk, and during this month he had been swamped with requests: having to oversee the village reconstruction among other chiefly duties required of him; in the meantime, Toothless was constantly swarmed by the baby dragons with rather annoying and pathetic attempts to impress or upstage him.

Hiccup sighed, absent mindedly adjusting Toothless' fin.

"At least we had a bit of help..."

While hearing the 'click' Toothless is starting to descend to their house and land gently. Hiccup slid off Toothless and headed to the door with Toothless following after him. When he opened the door he saw his mother, Valka, who was readying their dinner, and upon hearing the door open she turn greeted her son with a smile.

"Oh, welcome home son."

Then she turned her attention back to the pot where she was stirring her fish stew, while on the table, there was some smoked salmon and a loaf of bread.

"So how's your day son?"

While heading to their storage to grab one basket of fish for Toothless, because Cloudjumper was with the other dragons at the feeding station, and put it down for Toothless, and the said dragon started to begin his dinner, while Hiccup headed to his seat and waited for his mother.

"Ah you know, Mom, same old, same old. A little fixing on the fences, on the barn, roofs, boats among other stuff, and I had to ask Astrid to help me with the other stuff, like stopping Fishlegs and Snotlout from fighting over Ruffnut." He said and chuckled at the two.

Valka handed him his fish stew and she join him and take the bread first and take a bite on it.

"Ugh, I don't know if I can still do this! How did Dad do all of this from the past I don't know...when he first became chief?"

Valka chuckled at her son's antics, he remind her about Stoick when he became chief, just like his father, he wondered how the other chiefs before him handled it all.

"Well, your father did not take to his position with ease; he had rough days like you Well, except for the dragon raids back in the day, we have you to thank for ending the war between Vikings and dragons, Hiccup." She said.

Hiccup is just exhaustedly sign at this his mother was right his father and the other chiefs before him was dealing with Dragon raids back in the days he should not complaining about his turn, so he try a different subject.

"So, Mom, I'd like to know how Dad and you ended up together."

Valka's eyes lit up at this request. Since Hiccup was being held up doing his chiefly duties, and doing some repairs on the village damages (no thanks to Drago and his Bewilderbeast), they only really talked about the village and the dragons. So, while clearing away the table Valka started to tell Hiccup about how it all began:

"Well at our young age, we were just simple kids playing together, and when we turned about fifteen or sixteen your father and I weren't really close."

"Really? You and Dad were, what, rivals, enemies or something?" Hiccup questioned attempted to help his mother out with the dishes, but Valka insisted she would do it, and told him just sit down and relax.

"Oh yes we were, we hated each others guts, but when Thor's Day Thursday was coming, many girls were trying to get Stoick's attention with each passing day, except for me of course. He just ignoring them like they not there." She said smiling on the memory she remember.

After finishing the dishes, Valka got back to her seat and continued her story for Hiccup; at the same time, Toothless curled up next to his rider after Hiccup had put the empty basket in the corner of kitchen and they both listened after Hiccup said: "Wow, so, was Dad a ladies guy, or was it all about his status?"

Valka just chuckled at this and she told him: "Oh yes, some of them liked him for his status, and some really liked him because they saw him as the perfect Viking."

Sighing, she smiled and remembered that Stoick did something: "And you know what he did when Thor's Day Thursday came?" She let Hiccup guess, but Hiccup just shook his head and she continued: "He was surrounded by girls and ask him to dance but he just ignored them again and came straight to me, where I was just sitting quietly alone at my table waiting for the night to end, and he stood in front of me." Pausing for a moment she took a sip out of her mug of yak milk.

"So what happened? Did he do something or just stare at you?" Hiccup asked becoming impatient, wanting to know more about his parents during their younger days. Valka laughed lightly and she told him: "When I looked up to him he looked so nervous and his eyes were looking everywhere besides me so I asked him what he wanted, and you know what he said?" She asked Hiccup, he was leaning forward, and asked: "What? What did Dad say, come on, Mom, don't leave me hanging here!"

Valka just chuckled at Hiccup's almost childlike impatience and told him: "He asked me to dance while stuttering!"

Now Valka was laughing at the memory of the big and broad Stoick the Vast speaking with a nervous stutter. Even Hiccup had a good laugh out of it: "I can't believe it, hoo-hoo-ha, Stoick the Vast stuttering?" They laughed again until they'd finally caught their breath.

"So what did you say? Yes or no?" Hiccup said hoping that Valka said yes because there was a possibility she said 'no'.

Sighing Valka answered her son's question with a stern expression: "I said no."

"W-What?! Why did you say 'no'? It sounded like Dad wanted to ask you and..." Hiccup paused for a moment and looked at Valka's shoulders shaking through an effort of trying to contain her laughter at her son's reaction, and Hiccup, well he just stared at his mother.

"Oh come on, Mom! Stop messing around, I want to know the truth!" Hiccup said and Valka's laughter reduced to a giggle.

"Okay, okay, all truth now." She cleared her throat and continued: "So I was there staring up to him surprise, I even hear some girls gasp surprisingly, and I feel everyone in the Great Hall staring at us so I hesitated, but I said 'yes', he held his shaking hand to me, I put mine on his, then he led me to the center of the dance floor, the music was going slow and so we slowly danced, I looked up to him, and met his forest-green eyes, just like yours."

Hiccup let out a smile at this and let Valka to continue on with the story:

"You know what I see on those eyes of his?" Valka asked Hiccup and looked at his eyes just like Stoick's, and Hiccup just shook his head, with his smile still on his lips, and patiently waited for his mother to continue, and she did: "I saw soft, gentle, caring, and loving eyes, it feels like an eternity by just staring at each other, there was some force that between us, and I can't tear my eyes of off him and the same went for him. We were just staring at each other, even after the music finished. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath like he wanted to tell me something for very long time, and when open's them he starts talking to me saying: 'Valka Valhallarama, from the time we where just kids I've been in love with you, I love the way you laugh, I love the way you talk, I love the way you punch Spitelout when he tries woo you, I love the way you think, and how you can stop a fight by just giving them a death glare to them, I love the way your eyes shine like a brightest star in the night sky, I love you Valka Valhallarama!' at first I don't know what to say because every time we try to talk we always exchange shouting words but now I know that he has feelings for me, so I ask him: 'why now?' He said his getting nervous around me his stomach is flipping his palm is sweating and many more!" At this Hiccup and Valka can't stop laughing at it.

"Now I know where my stuttering and nervousness came from. So what did you say to him, Mom?"

"Well I took a moment to look at him, and when I do he is shaking visibly. So I grab his face with my hands and kiss him, at first he didn't kiss me back but a couple of seconds he finally kissed and relaxed, everyone on the Great Hall cheered, well minus the some girls and Gobber I believe, he-he-he-he. The kiss we share is so amazing it's like an eternity but in reality it's just a couple of minutes even though it's amazing, but we didn't get married next day mind you we want everything on our relation go slow and steady, and the rest is history." Valka finished and then she let out a yawn, they didn't realize how late it was now.

"Wow, Mom, your and Dad's story is amazing, who knew it take, like what, fifteen years to find that Dad was in love on you." Valka was so glad that she shared her and Stoick's life story to Hiccup, so with that they stood up and did a little stretching.

"We should go to bed now tomorrow will be another day for you, Son." Valka said, because Hiccup had chief duties to do tomorrow.

"Yeah it is gonna be busy tomorrow because it's time for the harvest, and next week it be a Thor's Day Thursday." Hiccup sighed, and looked at the sleeping Toothless. "Come on, Bud, it's time you go to bed too. Good night mom."

"Good night Hiccup." said Valka with a smile. Hiccup headed to his room with a sleepy Toothless in tow, after seeing her son and his dragon out of sight Valka went to her room that once her and Stoick's room and changed to her nightgown and got into the bed without saying good night to Stoick before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Re-uploaded sorry everyone

**Here it is everyone! Chapter 2! hope you guys like it and a fair warning... Nah! you guys just read it you will know anyway and thanks again UnknownBlackHand you deserve this shout out! and for the ones who favorite and follow thanks! even it's just you guys i really appreciate your viewing in this story.**

**P.S.: I don't own anything got it? okay on the Story.**

**Sorry wrong file been upload from the previous chapter 2 sorry anyway. **

**CHAPTER 2 -Re-upload-**

* * *

At the crack of dawn the whole village was peacefully asleep. However, the peace wasn't meant to last long; as theywere woken up by a great roar. A dragon roar to be exact but this one was rather different in comparison to the other dragons of Berk. Yes, this one was completely new! A new dragon on Berk! So without any time to change from their sleeping clothes the villagers rushed outside to see this new dragon especially Hiccup and Valka with Toothless catching up from behind them.

When they were outside, there in the sky, hovering over some of the houses, was a black dragon with some gold markings stretching from head to toe and tail, with some silver metallic portions, such as its plated chest scales, which had something missing on it. It had fin-like structures on the sides of its head. With front paws resting by its sides, it looked like it was standing like a human in mid-air.

It also had two horns on top of its head, two tusk-like horns around its mouth, three spines on the back of its long neck; it had long claws, and a long tail. The wings were like Night Fury wings, but they looked bigger and more powerful.

"Whoa, I've never see a Dragon like that before, how about you, Mom?" said Hiccup.

He didn't get a reply from Valka, but when he turned around, he saw his mother's expression in shock and that Hiccup call for Valka again: "MOM!" Valka was snapped out of her shock and answered her son: "Y-Yes, but I thought it was just a legend." She said.

With that, the dragon roared again, landed on the village square, and started trashing the place while using its head to search for something. Many homes were being destroyed in the process. However, it was not taking an interest in the people around it and the strange dragon continued its search for... well whatever it was searching for.

"Never mind that now, we have to get this dragon under control before it destroys the whole village!" Hiccup said.

While Hiccup and Valka hopped onto their dragons and took off to stop the dragon's rampage. In the air Hiccup hear his name being called: "Hiccup!"

Hiccup turned his head to the right where Astrid and the other Dragon riders on her tail, well some of them.

"Hiccup, what kind of dragon is that? I've never seen or even heard of it before!"

Hiccup was about to reply when suddenly they heard an explosion where the dragon was standing. There they saw the dragon as it continued its search, still taking no interest in the screams from the people around it, and it was going on to the next house to take a look.

"Well that was unusual it doesn't have any interest in us or the people at all." Fishlegs said. He really had to resist his urge to get a closer look on the dragon but decided to just stay put with the others.

"Yeah, it just keeps searching for something but we don't know what it is. But we have to get it away from the village and soon!" Hiccup said.

The dragon kept on moving, so they had to think something, and fast.

"And stop this amazing destruction it's making?!" said Tuffnut with disbelief in his voice followed by a 'Yeah!' from his sister Ruffnut while everyone giving them a look especially Hiccup and Valka they shut their mouths and try to change a subject by blaming each other.

"Alright Hiccup how about we try to cal-" Astrid didn't finish her sentence because she was interrupted by another explosion, and this was not from the dragon. They all look again and see the dragon was lying on its side and crushing a house on the process.

"What in Thor just happened? Who's the one who ordered their dragon to fire?!" Hiccup shouted, and everyone turned their gaze to the twins, who were still exchanging blows to one another until they noticed that they were being stared at.

"Why do you guys always look at us when something explodes?" Tuffnut asked, feeling offended because of his friends accusing eyes.

"Yeah! Why do you always look at us like that?" said Ruffnut, agreeing with her brother on this accusation and the others still looking at them until Fishlegs broke the silence.

"Well you and Tuffnut are constantly causing explosions, Darling." Fishlegs explained with a smile making Ruffnut cringe on the last word that Fishlegs said to her which is make everyone feels like someone should be countering it by some loud obnoxious voice.

"Oh yeah, we always do that." said Tuffnut to his sister with a look like he just remembered everything they did involving explosions.

"Yeah, like we did yesterday on one of the barns," said Ruffnut with same look like her brother signing dreamily which get Hiccup's attention to this.

"Wait, what! You guys are the one's did that?! " Hiccup exclaimed, which made the twins snap back to reality and realize what they just said.

"Uuuhhhhhh ." The twins were trying to find some excuse to get out of this, because they were out of the scene of the crime before Hiccup and the other Vikings got there; but suddenly the obnoxious voice got everyone's attention back to the situation at hand, and looked forward and saw a Monstrous Nightmare lighting itself up with its rider chanting on:

"That's what you get when wake you me up and destroy my beauty sleep and destroy my house you over grown newt, Snotlout, Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi!"

Everyone groaned, well except for the twins of course because they were off the hook for now.

So the others landed near Snotlout and his dragon Hookfang beside of the down Dragon that was still laying in front of them.

"Snotlout! What did you do?!" Hiccup shouted with anger starting bubble up on him because Snotlout attack the Dragon without the other riders or permission to just shoot at the Dragon without Hiccup's approval.

"Well I show it that don't mess with my beauty sleep and destroy my house!" cried Snotlout. Indeed, his house was reduced to splinters and rubble.

"Don't worry Hookfang shot it on its chest plate."

They look on it and indeed they see a chest-plate-like armor on it and it has a hole on the middle of it, so they began to check to see if the dragon was fine. Valka, still in shock, couldn't believe that the dragon she heard from a friend from her past and had tried to search for it to prove its existence for years, was now just in front of her and she inspected it for any injuries.

Hiccup was about to say something about Snotlout's actions, when he noticed something wasn't right around them, he felt like something or someone should be beside him. Looking around, Hiccup noticed their dragons were far away from them, even Toothless. They looked like they wanted to stay away from the dragon and their heads were bowed, even Toothless', the Alpha of all Dragons on Berk! So why were they bowing their heads? With concern for his dragon, and the others' dragons, he approached Toothless and left the others to tend to the downed dragon.

"Hey guys what the matter? You guys alright?" asked Hiccup with concern in his voice, and he just got whines and soft growls as a reply from them. He started to feel like something wrong was going to happen. So he assured the dragons with a comforting smile and said:

"Don't worry guys, you're safe, we will protect you guys if that dragon tries to control you like the Red Death or the Bewilderbeast." Jerking his thumb behind him where the dragon was, and before he knew it, something hit him from behind despite the attempted warnings from the others he was sent flying through a house that still standing and everything fell into darkness for Hiccup.

=====================Meanwhile with Valka and the others with the new dragon=============

While Hiccup was checking on their dragons, Valka was examining the new dragon, trying to remember something about it, she had this feeling that that tell her she forgot someone from her past but can't remember, she was snapped out of her thoughts when Astrid called her.

"Valka! You okay you look like you see a ghost or something." Said Astrid with concern, they just starting to know each other so it's just normal to worry about her soon to future-mother-in-law. Valka gave her a reassuring smile to her future-daughter-in-law.

"I'm alright, I'm just have this feeling that something that just remember someone that's all." Said Valka with a smile and Astrid smile back they turn their attention to the others and trying to see what is wrong with the Dragon and they don't want to take a risk someone might get hurt and by the looks of it. Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins on to it Snotlout was standing on the Head of the Dragon while the twins was on its back while Fishlegs is just take every details he saw.

"Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut! Get off of that dragon. Now!" yelled Astrid to the three troublemakers. The twins got off first while Snotlout stayed on the head.

"What? Come on this thing is knocked out cold! So don't worry about it." Snotlout said, flexing his arms and making macho poses for Ruffnut.

"HO! You like what you see, Babe? How about this!" and then he made a Hulk Hogan pose making Astrid and Ruffnut to gag on their breakfast, while Valka, Fishlegs, and Tuffnut shook their heads; then everyone noticed that the new dragon's eyes where wide open; except for the oblivious Snotlout, who still on the head with his poses. The dragon rose slowly, while Fishlegs was trying to get Snotlout's attention.

"Uh.. Snotlout if I were you I'd get down from there!" said Fishlegs; panic was in his voice.

"Why? Are you scared that I'm going to win my darling Ruffnut finally! That she'll pick me over you?" said Snotlout while still posing his behind or should I say flexing his butt and that made Ruffnut to throw up by a nearly destroyed house, which happened to be Snotlout's house, while Astrid followed Ruffnut and threw up too.

Finally, Snotlout noticed how high he really was from the ground, and **FINALLY** stopped flexing and posing.

"Uhhh Guys?" He doesn't finish his sentence, since the Dragon threw him off its head and charged up something in its mouth and it looked like Ice? It threw the blast upon them, and they all dodged it, but the dragon passed them; now it was heading to Hiccup and the dragons took aim and hit the dragon, and it collided into one of the few remaining houses.

After that the dragon took this chance to fly off and go to who knows where. As the dragon flew off and out of sight, Valka and the others, minus Snotlout, went over to Hiccup and dug him out of the rubble from the busted-up house, with the help of the dragons too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you guys like it! don't know how long gonna update justing going to the flow guys.**

**Don't own anything By the way.**

**So on the Story.**

* * *

Pain. That's all that Hiccup could feel right now, aside from something wet touching his cheek. He slowly opened his eyes, and was greeted by the acid green eyes of his best friend, just like when he woke up from a coma after fighting the Red Death.

"Ahh. Hey bud, you okay?" said Hiccup groggily. When he tried to sit up, he looked to his window and saw the sun is already up. He guessed it was 8 o'clock already, so he sat up on his bed in an effort to get up for he morning; but after he did that, pain shot through his back and radiated through his whole body. He checked himself over and found that he was covered with bruises and some scratches. Every time he moved he felt sore, so after a little check over, he reached up to his bed post, slowly stood up, and when he finally stood up straight he held his arms above his head and heard some popping noises from his back.

He saw his clothes and armor beside him, they were neatly folded on his desk, and so he dressed up slowly because he felt pain every time he moved. Toothless gave him a concerned croon when he saw that his rider and best friend was in pain. When Hiccup put his cloths on, it told the Night Fury that he was alright. After Hiccup was fully dressed, they headed downstairs.

Downstairs, there was Valka preparing their breakfast with some bread, eggs, and the previous night's fish stew. She looked up and saw Hiccup and Toothless coming for their breakfast. Hiccup sat down on his father's old chair while Toothless headed for his basket of fish.

"You alright, son?" Valka asked with concern on her voice because several houses crushed him and a block of ice hit him from behind. He was lucky he was even alive!

"Yeah mom, I'm just sore. What happened? The last thing I remember, I was talking to the dragons and something hit me from behind and everything blacked out." said Hiccup and sighed. "What a thing to start a day, huh?"

"Well when you were talking to the dragons, the new dragon woke up and threw Snotlout off first, and threw a block of ice at us, we avoid it, and it hit you and you crashed through the damaged houses." Valka explained while heading to her seat and sitting beside Hiccup and they started to eat.

"So Mom, I'm curious, you said you know that dragon?" asked Hiccup after finishing his bread and taking sip of his mug.

"Yes. I heard about it in stories and from a friend back in the day, he was the one that proved to me that dragons were not what we thought they were." sighed Valka. She'd forgotten about the friend until now.

"So, mind telling me what species that dragon is?" Hiccup asked curiously. That dragon was not on the Book of Dragons and his mother and her old friend had the answers about it.

"We'll let see hmm... He said it was called the Paradox Dragon, it has the ability to travel in time and it was second in rank to the most powerful dragon in legend back in the day. It can do almost anything. It likes to travel alone and find peaceful places to stay and away from humans. In ancient times many people tried to take control of it for its power, but many failed. With a dragon like that, you can take over the whole world. They say, or in the stories at least, it's because of people like that this dragon doesn't trust humans anymore. In ancient times this dragon liked to help and protect people that showed care, love, trust, and loyalty to it. It gave a reason to protect humans from its brother or counterpart." said Valka and sighed sadly because people tried to control the Paradox Dragon for their own greediness, and it made her sick to the very core of her being, and sad for the dragon to lose its trust to humans and live alone for its entire life.

"But you know, my friend said that someday Dialga will trust humans again in the right time, maybe not today or not tomorrow but someday."

"Uh Dialga?" asked Hiccup to Valka, because if Dialga the Paradox Dragon doesn't trust humans anymore, then how could that 'friend' of hers name it? Valka realized what she said and try to explain it: "Oh, Dialga was my friend's name for it because he said Dialga showed a little trust to him. I didn't believe him, and he explained everything he knew about the dragon just like I'm doing to you. But something was not right on Dialga." said Valka with unsure feeling she had for now.

"What is it, Mom? What's wrong with Dialga?" asked Hiccup with worry in his voice. If a powerful dragon like Dialga is have problem they will have problems too. "It's just that Dialga's chest plate is empty, and it needs something to fill this empty indentation on it." said Valka.

Hiccup put the observations together and realization hit him: "So that's why Dialga was looking for something! It's looking for something like a gem! It must be important to him, but so you know what it might look like, Mom?" asked Hiccup.

"My friend described it to me, but after Thor's day Thursday, and the confession of your father's feeling to me, he was gone the next day. He told me that he was going to continue his travels. That's the last time we saw or heard of him," said Valka still having a hard time to remember her old friend. Seeing this, Hiccup tried to change the subject and comfort her: "It's alright, Mom, it's been so long since you've seen this friend of yours." Looking to the window he saw how bright it was outside.

"Well, I think I should go now and help the others to repair the damaged houses, among other chiefly duties."

"I should help you with the other stuff you going to do, you're not going to finish it all in one day With the additional damages that Dialga did earlier, you're going to need more help today." suggested Valka. She was right, with additional work, Hiccup will have no time for himself or the plans he had to do with Astrid today so Hiccup accepted his mother's help. After they put the their dishes in the sink and they headed out on the front door with their own lists of tasks. Hiccup will help with the repairs for the village, while Valka handled the harvesting and checking the food storages for both Vikings and dragons. With their dragons at their sides, they set out to do what needed to be done.

Hiccup headed to the site where many Vikings and dragons were working, some carrying wood, and some were fixing roofs, walls and so on. Hiccup saw Gobber giving instructions and approached him.

"Hey Gobber" said Hiccup. The Blacksmith turned and greeted him with a smile" "Ah Hiccup, glad to see you up and running now, eh lad. House collision is no picnic."

Gobber turned around to give another instruction to a Viking to ask his Gronkle to move a fallen post.

"So how many houses have been destroyed Gobber?" Hiccup asked.

Gobber turned his attention to Hiccup again to say. "Well there are five houses destroyed, including Snotlout's, and there were four damaged ones near my forge, and that's it."

They looked around the site and saw the five destroyed ones was on their right and the four damaged ones were to the left.

After a check Hiccup turned to Gobber and said that he'll take care the rest from here on out and thanked the man. Gobber said it wasn't a problem and headed for the forge to make some materials. Hiccup and Toothless turned to the site and started helping with the repairs. With the help of the dragons everything was going smooth; and at noon they paused to have a lunch break, and they finally finished the repairs and re-building on 3:00 in the afternoon. Hiccup now had time to spare with Astrid.

They've been together for about five years now so his going to do it today After his work was done and nothing else to do. Hiccup and Toothless headed over to Valka to check if she needed help in finishing the harvest, collecting eggs, yak milk, and wool from the sheep. When they got there, Hiccup saw his mother was just herding the last sheep to its pen with the others that had finished getting their wool sheared, so he went to her.

"Hi Mom!" greeted Hiccup with a smile, while Valka closed the pen, turned around and smiled to her son" "Hello! So how was the repairs and re-building?"

"Everything's finished. So how was the harvesting? I see everything is alright." Hiccup said, and looked around for something he might need to do, but saw only a few farmers and their dragons carrying the vegetables and the other stuff.

Valka chuckled because she knew Hiccup was looking for something to do, she gave him a smile and said: "Everything's done here, son, nothing left here to do too, and if you're looking for Astrid, she's already gone after she loaded the last vegetable cart and fed Stormfly."

So after hearing that, the only thing to do was to check the storage, and he can go to Astrid, ask her to go flying, find a hangout, and give her the surprise of her life. He looked to his mother sheepishly, and she told him: "Alright, go on now, I'll take the food to storage, so you can go and spend time with Astrid." Valka chuckled as she saw her son's face light up; Hiccup gave her a smile and hugged her.

"Thanks Mom!" He said, and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. He then mounted Toothless and started heading to where Astrid was and Valka had to giggle because Hiccup was acting like a five-year-old that waking up on Snoggletog, excited to open up presents! With that, she mounted Cloudjumper and headed for the food storage.

O O

Hiccup and Toothless flew all the way to Astrid's house because Astrid was always feeding Stormfly herself because that's what Hiccup taught the other dragon riders that: 'feeding time is bonding time'. After they flew there he saw Astrid giving Stormfly her basket of chicken and feeding her, Hiccup adjusted Toothless' tail fin to land beside Astrid's house and then slipped off Toothless' saddle.

"Afternoon Milady!" greeted Hiccup. Astrid turned around and returned the smile Hiccup gave her, threw her arms around his neck, and gave him peck of his lips.

"Hey babe, so how are you? After that dragon hit you and knocked you out, I was getting worried. You're not pushing yourself right?" asked Astrid with concern on her voice because Hiccup always getting himself in trouble.

"I'm alright now, a little sore and some bruises and scratches but still fine and alive." said Hiccup with an honest smile.

Astrid was satisfied with Hiccup's statement. She turned back to feed Stormfly by putting the whole basket in front of her. While Astrid was doing that Hiccup breathed deeply to summon up some courage to get her come along with him and find a perfect place for them to be together.

"So, Astrid, want to go flying around on the island or have a little walk or something?" asked Hiccup with a slight tremor in his voice. For what he had in mind, it was normal to be a bit nervous; but with that said Astrid turned around to face him and saw his face flush, so she smiled and said: "Sure, but how about we walk along on the beach for a change."

She really liked Hiccup's company but because he's the new chief now, they only have a little time for themselves, and it is their time now, they have to relish it. She loves Hiccup, and she doesn't have to hide her feelings for him. They walked across the village hand in hand to the docks with Toothless in tow because Stormfly was decided to stay and rest because of the work today; while they were walking, they watched as people were going to the mess hall or to their homes and some fathers were greeted by their children and a loving wife, Hiccup and Astrid imagined that would be how their married life would go.

When they reached the beach, the beautiful sky was colored with orange, purple, and pink. With the calm sea, it was so peaceful, a soft breeze blowing with a comfortable lightness. After a while Astrid was the one break the comfortable silence on them and they started to continue their walk while talking about their day and what they been doing sometimes Hiccup told Astrid what Valka told him about Dialga, the Paradox Dragon, and of how Stoick the Vast stuttered when he made the confession of his feelings to Valka, they had a good time talking about it because it took three days for them to get the opportunity to have this time together.

So Hiccup sensed that this was the perfect time, when he saw that the sun was kissing the horizon, he stopped in his tracks and so did Astrid. She turned around to him with a questioning look on her face.

"Astrid, I-I-I have something I-important to ask y-you." Stuttered Hiccup he looked at her in those beautiful, tantalizing, ocean-blue eyes; while Toothless was near the forest edge, sitting and watching because he knew what Hiccup was doing, so he just watched and waited to see if Hiccup was being rejected, and ready to comfort him just in case.

Hiccup closed his eyes and take a deep breath and slowly looked back to Astrid, and told her: "From the time we were little I always admired you from a distance, and well I like you not just for your good looks, but also for what's inside you and from being who you are. I know I can't be the Viking other women dream of. I'm not big and I'm not that strong, unlike traditional Vikings; but I tell you this: I will love you, protect you from any harm, I will be loyal to you, and I will do anything for you."

With these words, Astrid knew she really did choose the right man to love her for being who she is! Astrid didn't regret choosing Hiccup, and she was already waiting for him to propose within three years of their relationship, and now here he is trying to propose FINALLY!

"So Astrid Camicazi Hofferson will you " Hiccup paused to gulp out of nervousness, "will you ma-"

*BOOM* their enchanted moment had been disturbed by an explosion! They turned around and found the source of the explosion, and it was coming from the village! The two cursed under their breath for being interrupted on their important moment and with that they exchanged a knowing look and nodded. Toothless came to them slightly tense because he knew what caused the explosion or should I say whom?

They mounted onto Toothless and headed for the village. Hiccup noticed Toothless' behavior so he patted his head and comfort him.

"It's okay, Toothless, we'll be alright, I won't let him use you even he doesn't like humans." Hiccup said calmly. Toothless crooned thankfully to Hiccup for being there for him, and for understanding, even when he unwillingly killed Stoick when Drago command his Bewilderbeast to command him to kill Hiccup instead of Stoick, Hiccup was still so understanding with him.

So they arrived at the village, and they saw Valka and the rest of the riders trying get Dialga out of the village, but something caught Hiccup's attention, the riders were chasing the new dragon but there was only one rider Dialga was chasing and guess who it was Yep Snotlout! He was the only one that Dialga was chasing, the reason why? We don't know, yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys hope like it and for your information i'm not the only one that write this story got it? okay UnknownBlackHand was my partner in this his the Editor guy and i'm the Idea guy just wanted you to know. so just like i said hope you enjoy and like it and that's all.**

**So Chow! and Chapter 4 Finally they're going in the past now!**

* * *

"What in Thor's name. Why's Dialga chasing Snotlout?" Astrid asked which she really like it by the way and having a second thought of not to help the poor guy.

"Whatever he's got, it's good he can lead Dialga away from the village and this time we are prepared." said Hiccup and he guided Toothless to follow Snotlout and Hookfang to tell his plan.

"Snotlout lead Dialga to the beach and land in there!" yelled Hiccup.

"Why me?!" Snotlout yelled back.

"Because you're the one he's after!" shouted Astrid, she was still with Hiccup and Toothless.

"WHAT?! I didn't do anything to it!" Snotlout shouted.

"Well you did attack him this earlier this morning you know!" Astrid pointed to Snotlout of what he did to Dialga earlier, and in a stir of panic he steered Hookfang from Dialga's beam! When it collided on one of the sea stacks it was covered in ice!

"Okay, okay just to make him stop and I hope you guys have a plan!" He exclaimed.

With that, the group landed on the beach, and Dialga followed suit by landing a few feet away from them, growling and assuming a pouncing stance, ready to attack. Hiccup and the others dismounted their dragons and Hiccup slowly stepped forward arms in front to show to Dialga he is not a threat, which works.

"Snotlout care to tell us what did you do the other day?" asked Hiccup while still slowly approaching Dialga, and Dialga staring at him curiously.

"Be careful Hiccup." Valka and Astrid said in unison, both had worry on their voices.

"Well, I took Hookfang out for the daily flight, just like you guys did with your dragons, and having bonding time you know." Snotlout said, keeping his eyes on Dialga, who is now staring at him with golden eyes.

"Anything else?" asked Hiccup, now turning his head to look at Snotlout, his arms were still stretched forward.

"Well there was this cave I saw, Hookfang and I went into it, we kinda got lost for a couple hours while exploring, but then we found a big door within it, like the doors to the great hall, but bigger." Answered Snotlout, stepping back a little because Dialga was growling louder, took one step forward, and eyes on him oblivious to Hiccup, who was now a meter in front him.

"So we opened it, entered, and we went into a lager room with statues and other old stuff, and that's all." Snotlout said averting his eyes from Hiccup and Dialga's gaze.

"And you didn't tell us, because why?" asked Hiccup, who was now fully turned to him; Dialga was behind him, still in his pouncing stance.

"Because it well somehow collapsed?" said Snotlout, unsure and starting to think back from what he did the other day. If Hiccup knew about the place they found, it would be trouble for him and Hookfang, because Snotlout took a beautiful stone, a diamond with light blue stripes, and it was perfect for wining Ruffnut over. So without thinking what might happen, he went for it and climbed to the stairs that lead to the diamond, Snotlout was eyes on the prize while Hookfang was very tense, while looking up to his rider and stay on the entrance. Snotlout just continued climbing and when his arms reached out he pulled out the diamond without a hesitation, and after he removed the diamond from its place

Well the place started to shake, objects began to fall, and with that Snotlout knew that was time to run and get out of there. He headed for Hookfang, who wanted to leave right away in the first place; he mounted Hookfang and they wove right and left out of the cavern, dodging rocks, stalactites, and stalagmites; finally they were outside and saw the whole cliff collapse, and with that they flew back to Berk like there's nothing wrong.

With that Hiccup just face-palmed at Snotlout's answer he absentmindedly spoke while Dialga's head was near him like he understood what the young chief was feeling right now. He roared impatiently at the group to make everyone to jump, especially Snotlout. So Hiccup got the idea now, Snotlout did something, or should he say stole from that place, because old ruins or temples always have a b*** trap that cause the whole place to collapse, so Hiccup had enough he stretched out his arm and opened his hand to Snotlout.

"Okay, give it to me Snotlout." Hiccup said in all seriousness, and everyone looked at Snotlout even the dragons and Dialga. Well Snotlout was screwed so he played dumb: "What? W-why are you guys staring at me like that?"

He knew he was busted now, so as a stubborn Viking he tried to save himself but before he could open his mouth, someone turned him around and he met a furious Astrid because he was the reason why Dialga attacked in the first place and ruined Hiccup's proposal for her. Without any hesitation she kicked him in the crotch!

"OUCH!" Snotlout exclaimed. Astrid searched his vest pocket because something caught her eyes as Snotlout buckled over. A faint light glittered from the low sun hitting the object. When she felt something solid, she pulled it out of the vest pocket, and everyone's eyes widened in surprise (except Snotlout's eyes widened with fear and nervousness). He didn't know what the dragon, Astrid, or Hiccup would do because he's the Chief now, and he must obey Hiccup when he gave him his punishment when they were done here, or suffer Dialga or Astrid's wrath.

After another shot at Snotlout, Astrid gave the diamond to Hiccup. It was five inches in diameter and two inches thick, in the shape of an octagon.

"Not doing anything huh? Snotlout?" Hiccup asked while he held the diamond up his shoulder's height. Snotlout chuckle nervously and then sighed in defeat. "Okay, I took the diamond to give it to my princess." He turned to Ruffnut and winked at her saying: "That was going to be your present, babe." And the result from Ruffnut was a groan of disgust; and Fishlegs was still trying to woo her too. Hiccup shook his head at them, turned around, and looked up to Dialga who was no longer in his pouncing stance, standing in twelve feet tall in its full glory, looking at Hiccup as if he was a king about to give his knight or champion a reward for something heroic deed. Hiccup was amazed and in awe with the dragon in front of him, so Hiccup offered the diamond back and bowed his head. Dialga was examining him; Hiccup could feel Dialga's eyes on him, judging if he could be trusted or not. So after a minute Dialga stepped back a little and something surprising happened: he bowed back to Hiccup giving him his respect to Hiccup.

Hiccup lifted his head looked up, and saw Dialga was bowing back to him; when they stood up straight, Hiccup extended his arms, the diamond in his hands.

"Um I think this is yours?" said Hiccup waiting for Dialga to take the diamond. After those word escape from his lips the diamond lifted from his hands and it went back to its chest plate, where it fit perfectly, after that the gold lines on Dialga glowed for a second, and he stared back at Hiccup; the others stood there, watching them. Slowly, Dialga moved his head down to Hiccup's eye level, a few inches out of Hiccup's reach.

A gasp escaped from Valka's lips when she realized that Dialga was starting to trust a human again. Hiccup was really special, first he ended the three hundred years of war between the Vikings and dragons, then showed that they can live peacefully, then stopped a mad man from trying to conquer the world by using dragons, and now his bringing back the lost trust of a legendary dragon.

Hiccup slowly raised his right hand to Dialga, turned his head away from him just like how he earned the trust of his best friend Toothless, and waited for what happened next. Dialga kept staring at Hiccup's hand and then to the man behind it, debating if he could trust the humans again. He could just fly away again, and away from them if they tried to control him out of their own greed, like the people from before. However, there was something about this particular human in front of him; something that he couldn't quite explain to himself; was it trust or is it just something else? He looked to the other humans and he noticed that there were other dragons with them which he didn't take notice earlier, because his mind was just telling him get his diamond back, but now he noticed them, especially the little black dragon near the human in front of him. So if these dragons trusted these humans, why not to try to trust again and finally make some real friends? Slowly, Dialga closed his eyes and leaned into Hiccup's hand; the moment is perfect, just like before when Hiccup was going to propose to Astrid. Speaking of the others, they were just watching in the background; no matter how many times Hiccup trains a dragon it's still amazing to them. Dialga's head was just an inch away from Hiccup's hand, when suddenly the moment ended by another explosion!

Everyone looked to the source of the explosion and it came from the village again! They saw something flying and it was a dragon! Another dragon was attacking the village! They didn't know what kind of dragon it was because the sun was gone now.

Everyone was still shock, including the dragons! Hiccup was the first one that snapped out of his trance, turned to his group and ordered: "Alright everyone, mount up, it looks like we have another situation!"

Hiccup climbed onto Toothless and the others mounted up as well. They headed back to the village, Hiccup looked over his shoulder, and saw that Dialga was following them, he wondered if Dialga knew the other dragon, or if he just wanted to follow after them. However, that could be resolved later, they had another out-of-control dragon, and they needed to try and lure it away from the village.

When they get there they saw it, it was another Paradox Dragon. It looked similar to Dialga, except it had white scales instead black, and full body armor having red markings instead of gold; but like Dialga it had a chest plate, and where a diamond should be, it had red pearls, one on each shoulder, and its eyes were silver instead of gold.

When everyone landed on the docks Valka let out a gasp of causing Hiccup and Astrid to look at her.

"Did you know this dragon too, Mom?" asked Hiccup, feeling dread after hearing that gasp from his mother. It was not a good sign and looking up to the dragon again, weary but alert, they didn't know what it would do because they didn't hear any stories about this dragon before, only his mother would know.

"Unfortunately, yes." said Valka shakily with dread on her voice.

"Please tell me this one is a good dragon, like Dialga." said Hiccup, looking at his mother.

"Sorry, Hiccup, I hate to say it, but his the opposite of Dialga. That is Palkia, the White Death." Valka replied.

While they were talking, Palkia was thinking about other things 'Destroy them all!' with that said, he let out a mighty roar to get to draw everyone's attention, and Hiccup saw Palkia's right forearm glowing red, as well as the pearls on his shoulders and his eyes were glowing silvery white. Hiccup had a bad feeling about this. It was too late to run for cover because at the blink of an eye Palkia released a crescent blade of red energy at them, and all they could do was scream and hold their loved ones beside them.

However, before the blade of energy struck them an indigo beam from behind them countered it! After the two energy collide it the energies cancelled each other out and exploded! It made everyone to look behind their backs with wide eyes. Dialga was standing tall with the faint lights disappearing from the diamond in his chest plate and from his golden eyes, near Hiccup's house, staring at his brother Palkia, and Palkia looked back with a foul glare, because every time he wanted to destroy the humans that gave them both pain and suffering, Dialga wanted peace and harmony and stopped him from getting his revenge against the humans.

Dialga roared at Palkia to stop his madness, and Palkia roared back with more rage and hatred, and so the two dragons of legend exchanged roars.

Hiccup and the others were confused, so, without taking his eyes off of the two Paradox Dragons, Hiccup asked: "Mom, what going on?"

"Just like I said a second ago, Palkia is Dialga's opposite. They're brothers, as well as the same species of dragon, but they're different inside, as different as the light and the dark." Valka sighed. With that said, Palkia released an aura sphere at Dialga which he had also countered. Both spheres exploded in the air and Dialga took off to engage his vengeful brother in battle!

When Dialga met Palkia's level the White Death lunged at him first, trying to rip Dialga's head off; but Dialga dodged to his right, but Palkia used his long tail to strike Dialga on his chest and sent him a few feet away from his position. Dialga regained his balance in the air, he looked at Palkia and saw that he was charging at him with great speed; and so Dialga used his aura and covered himself to reduce the impact when they collided, pushing at one another, again and again and again.

While the two Dragons was fighting in the air, Hiccup and the others were busy helping the villagers; some been injured, some were stuck in their homes, and once they were assisted, they told them to get to the Great Hall. After giving the order Hiccup went beside his mother and watched the fight.

"Mom you should go with the others it's dangerous here!" said Hiccup to Valka, but Valka didn't move she just stood there, staring at the two dragons.

"Sorry, Hiccup, I want to make sure they don't kill each other." said Valka in worried voice; and then she added: "And I won't leave you and the others to handle this alone, son."

So they watched, and stood beside their dragons in case the fight will be brought down to the ground.

"Mom, what can you tell me about Palkia's title as the White Death?" Hiccup asked. Palkia then released a dark pulse to Dialga while Dialga countered it with a lunar blast and made yet another explosion. Palkia used this as a cover to sneak around on Dialga's back and use his tail to throw Dialga over to the sea; but Dialga spread out his wings and started to ascend still on defense; but Palkia kept attacking him nonstop with aura spheres, Dialga dodged them all, except he slipped up on one, and it hit him directly on the head.

Dialga was heading to the water but he opened his mouth and blasted a stream of ice to make to freeze the water, and he landed safely on the frozen platform of 180 meters in diameter.

Dialga shook off his dizziness and looked back to Palkia, letting out a roar. Palkia readied his next attack, a Special Rend and threw it, Dialga had no time to counter it with his Roar of Time, so he had no choice but to dodge it, and run in front of Berk and create a barrier to protect the island when the red blade of energy hit the ice it exploded like a nuclear bomb, and caused a shockwave that blew over Berk, knocking a few shingles off the roofs. After the shockwave, Dialga had enough of this! He prepared his special attack the Roar of Time.

Dialga's eyes glowed a fiery gold and the diamond on its chest glowed blue. The fin on the sides of his head expanded like the hood on a king cobra, and Dialga opened his mouth, an indigo ball forming in front of him. Then he fires an indigo beam from the ball at Palkia, but Palkia saw this so he countered it with his Special Rend and the two energy has the same result. So Dialga took to the skies again, now attacking Palkia until he knocked him out! He'll try to reason with his brother again when he wakes up.

Meanwhile, Hiccup and the others recovered from the shockwave from earlier, and Valka answered Hiccup's question from before: "Just like I told you last night; back in the days where Dialga still trusted with humans, he lived among them, but Palkia on the other hand, stayed away from the humans and stayed up further north; there he found an oasis, home for some dragons who wanted to stay hidden from humans. The dragons there accepted him, and let him stay. Many years had passed, and Palkia met a dragoness within that nest and she became his mate. They started a family together, and he has a happy life, a loving mate, and three hatchlings."

Valka sighed with sympathetic look for Palkia. Hiccup and the other dragon riders wondered if Palkia was happy where he was staying, it was probable that some humans back in time did something to Palkia to make him thirst for revenge against the humans. There was, however, one question on everyone's mind.

"What is it that Palkia hates humans so much?" Astrid asked on be-half of the others; they looked to Valka, and waited for her answer.

"Family." said Valka earning quizzical looks, she continued: "Losing a family even if it is not a family of blood, Palkia treated every dragon on the oasis as own family and promised to protect them even if his own life was at risk. Then one day, he ventured out to gather some food. He had to travel a long distance the island was mostly surrounded by ice. He was about ten minutes into his flight when he felt a pain in his heart. A pain akin to that of your heart being pierced by daggers and swords he soon felt it multiple times, and then he knew something was wrong... He turn around and flew back... as fast as he could. During the trip back he could still feel his heart being pierced and he heard the painful roars of his family, and when he finally arrived back home... it was the worst scene you could imagine." Valka paused, to catch her breath. Now Dialga was pinning Palkia on the ice field. He reared his head, jumped, and fired the Ice Beam at Palkia; at the same time trapping Palkia in the ice. But Palkia doesn't like to lose, so he gathered up the fire with him, and in the next few seconds he was covered in flames like a Monstrous Nightmare in his own raging inferno! After melting the ice, he charged at Dialga, still on fire and Dialga used his Aura Armor and they began clashing again!

While the two continued this Valka continued her tale about Palkia:

"In front of him he saw the dead bodies of dragons! He saw that the whole nest was in battle. He looked around to take note of those who were still alive, but it wasn't much. If memory proves, even their Alpha was down for the count. Palkia frantically looked around him, and then he saw the bloodstained body of his mate, lying on the ground, barely moving, and when he looked around again, he saw the bodies of his young, clearly dead. He then heard a faint cry of help and when he looked to his right and saw ten men cornering his last hatchling, with axes, swords and maces at the ready. All of the sudden... after all the pain he felt, and the sight before him it unlocked an uncontrollable rage within him. He let out a loud roar grabbing the attention of the men, but it was too late for them Palkia charged them, and ripped... them...to shreds...literally! All that was left, was blood all over the snow and ice, with bits of bones and flesh littering the snow as well, those Vikings never stood a chance. He saw that his last remaining hatchling was still alive and nuzzled it telling it was alright, but then he heard his name be called his mate's voice. He immediately dashed over to her it did not look good she had multiple deep cuts and had already lost a lot of blood... he knew she wouldn't make it." Valka said, by now tears were running down on her face, as well as a tear or two from Hiccup and the others. Now Palkia took to the skies, carrying Dialga with him, and dove at his maximum speed, slamming Dialga into the ice field, making a crater! Then Palkia, looming over Dialga with death in his eyes, lifted his right claw, and started pounding Dialga fiercely! Dialga still had his Aura Armor on so he could protect himself from Palkia's assaults but he knew it won't last forever, everything has its limits. So without any other way to be free from Palkia, he dismissed his Aura Armor, and gathered up a great amount of power, and released a very powerful explosion to get Palkia of off him, delivering a fair amount of damage to him!

It may've worked, but it had left Dialga exhausted by now. After the light vanished everyone saw that Dialga and Palkia were standing there, breathing heavily with exhaustion. Still, neither one of them were about to give up.

Valka continued: "She told him that she knew he flew as fast as he could hoping that he would make it in time. You see, when dragons mate, they create a bond that is stronger than any living being in these lands... so strong that they feel what the other feels. She made him promise to take care of their last hatchling and to not let rage and hatred control him and don't let their hatchling live in rage and hatred towards any living things especially humans. To allow his mate leave peacefully, he promised that he will and look after their son, who now was nuzzling its mother, crying as well, begging his mother not to leave; Palkia was also crying. She managed one last smile and with all her strength nuzzled him and he returned the gesture but then the nuzzling stopped and when he opened his eyes he saw her fall down to the ground, eyes closed... never to wake gain. He look back to his hatchling and felt extremely sorry for it, he was still nuzzling his mother, hoping in some way she would wake up. Palkia blocked his way with his tail and moved him away from his mother's corpse. He looked down and saw the baby dragon pressing deeply into his scales, crying probably, hoping this was all a bad dream... unfortunately it was all too real."

Dialga and Palkia stared at each other before charging at one another. This time it was close combat. Palkia gave a right swipe, Dialga leaned left, and he formed his right talons into something akin to a fist and shot it into Palkia's chest making him stumble; he gained his balance and gave Dialga a left upper cut but he shook it off and countered him with right hook. The two dragons were now standing on their hind legs, and continued exchanging blows like humans exchanging punches, while Hiccup and the others were watching in amazement.

Hiccup and the others were now seeing the two dragons were still going at it, and it looked quite brutal now! The ice below them turned from icy blue to blood red. Astrid had to turn her head and held onto Hiccup, and he held her back, his eyes still on the great dragons in front of them. Even the twins who love violence and chaos were feeling uneasy; after they heard the story of Palkia's life, they just kept watching, but Hiccup wanted to stop the dragons fighting, but one question was buzzing on his head 'How they can stop the second most powerful dragons from fighting?' He was struggling to come up with a solution.

"Um... how did Palkia get his title the 'White Death'?" Tuffnut asked, everyone gave him a look that said: 'Not now Tuff!' and he shrank back, stayed quiet, and he returned his attention to Palkia and Dialga. They had stopped for a moment to catch their breaths, now with cuts and bite marks all over their bodies. Dialga's body was marred with scars and bites to the point where he was almost bathing to his own blood; while Palkia was missing some of his armor and having some deep cuts and bite marks as well, and his white scales have almost turned pink from his blood.

"We have to stop them before they kill each other." Valka said. She turned around and climbed onto Cloudjumper, and they flew off to stop the dragons. Hiccup and the others tried to stop her, but she ignored their attempts. Hiccup, who was about as stubborn as Vikings come, mounted Toothless and followed his mother before telling to the others to stay put! Astrid wanted to help them, but thought she might get in the way, and might make it worse, so she decided to stay put and make sure the others did too, they shall face her wrath should they try to meddle with Valka and Hiccup's attempts at peace.

Dialga and Palkia were about to lunge at each other, but they suddenly stopped when Hiccup and Valka came between them. The two dragons were confused. Why were these two humans getting between them? Then Dialga wanted them to get to safety before Palkia did something to them. Palkia wanted to destroy the two humans and get their dragons out of the way so he could finish off Dialga. However, something stopped him when he saw Hiccup and Valka's eyes, they reminded him of his mate and their younger hatchling, green like a forested landscape where he and Dialga were born; but he shook it off and before he could do anything, Valka spoke to him:

"Please, Palkia, I know what humanity has done to you, and I know that it is unforgivable, but don't you think you've had enough of living a life of rage and vengeance by killing everything on sight? I may not know what you feel right now, but I know that you did those things bring justice to your family. Don't you want to fulfill you mate's last words to you? She wants you to continue to live for her, for your child, for yourself, for love, maybe even that for your brother!" Valka pleaded Palkia to stop, and Dialga watched this, and he hoped Palkia heard Valka's plea. They waited for Palkia's reaction; a few moments had passed, and they get their answer a roar of anger was Palkia's answer.

Palkia thought about what Valka said to him, and thought: 'I want him to just forget what the humans did to his family, to his mate, and especially to his hatchlings, they kill a defenseless hatchling with no mercy, and this human wants him to stop?!' Well Palkia is full of rage, he's beyond furious right now! He reared his head, opened his mouth, and blasted his fire at Valka and Cloudjumper! Hiccup, Toothless and Dialga saw this, so without a second to waste, Hiccup urged Toothless to ram Cloudjumper out of Palkia's range and Dialga readied his Ice Beam.

"Mom!" Hiccup exclaimed. After the said action has done, Dialga and Palkia released their attack and it exploded, throwing Hiccup and Valka of off their dragons. Palkia's eyes were glowing silvery white, his pearls starting to glow bloody red, and his fore arm as well; he was ready to throw the Special Rend. Seeing this Dialga prepared his Roar of Time, his eyes were glowing fiery gold, and the diamond on his chest glowed blue. The fins on his sides on his head grew larger like the hood of a king cobra once again; and Dialga opens his mouth, an indigo ball forming in front of him.

Toothless just recovered from the rough landing, looking at his rider and Valka was near the two dragons; he calculated everything in his head they will caught up on the explosion! With this realization, he glided in to protect Hiccup and his mother; Toothless was going into Alpha mode on the way there, his spines were starting to glow blue, up to his head, nose and mouth after that the three dragons released their attacks: Dialga released the Roar of Time, and Palkia swung his for arms creating X energy blades instead just one blade, and Toothless released his super charged plasma blast, the three attacks collided with each other. No one knew what would be the result of it, but they will now, the three strikes mixed together like colorful paint, it then turned black in a few moments, and it started to suck in everything! It turned out to be a black hole, Cloudjumper was just in time to get them!

"Cloudjumper! Get mom out of here, quick!" Hiccup exclaimed. Cloudjumper didn't have to ask twice, he flew off to Berk with Valka after Hiccup helped her to climb onto her dragon's back. Hiccup mounted Toothless and they tried to take off but the vacuum was too powerful, even Dialga and Palkia were getting sucked into the black hole! Their exhausted energy and loss of strength forced them to give in and let the black hole suck them in! In doing so, Dialga accidentally rammed Hiccup and Toothless with his tail and they were dragged into the black hole as well.

After that, the black hole slowly disappeared and the sky was starting to clear. The people of Berk just stood there; shock was only written on their faces. Valka was the first one to regain her senses, and she let out a scream of despair, drop to her knees and sobbed, snapping the other villagers out of their trances.

"HICCUP!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Well i don't know what to say anymore except for Thanks UnknownBlackHand. Oh do you guys see the trailer of the new Dreamworks Dragons: Race to the Edge? oh can't wait for it start and it's in June 21 or something but can't wait for it!**

**So Chapter 5 everyone enjoy.**

* * *

All Hiccup could remember were three dragons releasing their attacks at once and they collided with each other and they created a hole in the sky that intended to suck them in. After helping his mother get onto her dragon, ordering Cloudjumper to take his mother in safety, he mounted Toothless, and tried to get to safety too, but suddenly he and Toothless were hit by Dialga's tail, and got sucked into the black hole with the two dragons.

Hiccup looked about his surroundings; light streamed everywhere with the two dragons ahead of him. He was still on Toothless' back thanks to his harness that kept him safe from falling off. It felt like it had been a day, being in there, leaning himself forward to Toothless' head.

"So what do you think of this bud?" Hiccup asked Toothless, and he replied with a croon. They didn't know where this tunnel ended or if there was an end of it. While looking around Hiccup saw Dialga stir and so did Palkia. Hiccup and Toothless went tense for a moment, because if those two woke up in this 'tunnel' and saw each other they might continue their fight in there. So Hiccup told Toothless to stay alert if the two dragons were going to do what Hiccup predicted, but before Dialga and Palkia were fully awake, he saw a light at the end on the 'tunnel', and with that, the two dragons were fully awake now just exactly on queue they exited on the portal. However, they where greeted by a harsh storm! The wind was so strong that could blow on the trees until they were uprooted, and the cold, oh don't let me start with it! It was so cold that the sea below them was frozen solid, just like Dialga did during their battle earlier on Berk; and in seeing this, Hiccup remembered their first encounter on the herd of Speed Stinger and he hoped that wherever they were now he hoped they wouldn't run into any of them.

Hiccup's thoughts were interrupted when a sudden gust of wind blasted through them; and the two Paradox Dragons roared but they only had enough energy to fly or hover; but thanks to the harsh wind, they began spiraling out of control, separating from each other. Because of this Hiccup, didn't notice a big tree now only a few meters away from them and, only Toothless acknowledged this and gave a roar to get Hiccup's attention after Hiccup seeing Dialga flew on his right while Palkia flew on left and both are out of sight and after hearing Toothless' distressed roar, he finally saw the tree, but it was too late for them to turn, and so they crashed into it.

Toothless took most of the damage before hitting the ground and Hiccup fell off his back landed on his back, hard.

"Oh! Ugh, rough landing, right bud?" said Hiccup. Toothless gave an annoyed warble for his rider's reflexes and they had worse landings; so, groaning, pushing on his elbows to sit up, they took in their surroundings: trees, snow and frozen ocean. Then, with a heavy sigh, he stood up, brushed off snow and leaves off of his armor, and he turned to Toothless to check if he was alright.

"You alright bud?"

Toothless checked himself over, wings, tail, everything, and in feeling that there was nothing wrong with him, he nodded with a soft growl to Hiccup saying: 'I'm okay Hiccup but what about you?' knowing his best friend was alright, Hiccup checked himself over.

"I'm fine bud just scratches and bruises from before and new ones." Hiccup joked, and he gave his dragon a short chuckle and was stopped by the harsh, icy, wind.

"We should find a shelter for now and let this storm pass before we freeze to death."

They looked for shelter for a moment, and because Toothless is a dragon, he could see better that his human companion, after a few moments of walking, they found a cave as refuge from the storm, and got in.

"Well bud, I think this storm is not going to stop any time soon." Hiccup said while looking out of the entrance of the cave, seeing the wind blowing. Toothless warbled to him and began heating up the dry ground before laying down. He then opened his left wing awaiting for Hiccup to rest with him; sighing, Hiccup turned around and approached Toothless to rest with the Night Fury. Toothless then covered Hiccup with his wing to keep him warm.

"Thanks bud, how about we search this island when the storm passed or calm perfect to make it easier for us to search if there is a village around, what do you think?" Hiccup asked turning to the now asleep Night Fury before he crooned 'ok'.

Turning his gaze to the entrance Hiccup wondered: "Hope Mom and the others are doing fine."

Sighing Hiccup decided that it was time to join his Night Fury friend in dreamland, so he made himself comfortable, and fell fast asleep in few minutes.

O O

After a while now, Hiccup shifted his position slowly opening his eyes, seeing that his surroundings is still dark he guessed that the storm was still blowing but it was calmer now. So he got out from underneath Toothless' wing, stood up, and held his arms over his head to stretched with his bones popping. He looked at the entrance and saw that the snow stopped falling and the wind was blowing calmly; with that, it was perfect flying conditions to find out where they were. He turned to Toothless, still fast asleep, it really sucked to wake his peaceful, sleeping, scaly friend, but they had to find out where they were. So, putting his guilt aside for a while, he tried to wake up the sleeping Night Fury.

"Hey Bud, sorry for disturbing you, but we need to find out where we are." Hiccup said gently to his friend, who lazily opened his eyes then closed them again for a minute, letting out a breath, and he slowly stood up while stretching his wings with a big yawn. After that they walked out of the cave and looked to the sky.

"Hmm. It looks like we have some time to search the island and go fishing for something to eat." Hiccup spoke. He turned his gaze to Toothless, who was looking to his tail with an irritated growl. Following his friend's gaze, and moving a little to his side, Hiccup found the prosthetic was torn up. The connecting rod, and the rope that connected it to the pedal was okay, but the leather was shredded up, it was useless now, it couldn't catch wind anymore! With that, Hiccup sighed in defeat.

"Well, looks like we're walking then and please, please let us find a village or something around here." Hiccup said, pleading for every god that was listening right now. He looked to Toothless and spoke: "Come on Bud, let's get going before the weather turns again."

With that, they started to walk to Thor knows where, and while they were strolling along, Hiccup gathered some berries along the way for him to snack on, and a fish from the picnic basket that Hiccup made to share with Astrid after his proposal. It took them an hour to reach the edge of the forest, and they saw a village! They exchanged happy looks, but Hiccup had to give bad news to Toothless:

"Uh bud, I know you're comfortable with people now, but you need to stay here, because we don't know how these people might react when they see you." Hiccup spoke. He didn't like to leave Toothless alone, but they needed to be cautions for his safety; fortunately Toothless understood what his rider meant they did so many times now from their previous adventure so with that he gave Hiccup a nod and a lick on the cheek saying 'be careful alright and don't get in trouble so easily' getting his friend message he rub Toothless behind his ears and earning a purr.

"Don't worry bud I'll be careful just stay hidden and I'll be back when this people are alright and if I'm in trouble I'll call you alright?"

Toothless nodded and started to climb up the nearest tree and blended into the darkness.

As for Hiccup, he turned to the direction of the village, adjusted the basket he took off of Toothless so the Night Fury would blend easier, and Hiccup started walking; knowing that Toothless will be alright now, he needed to stay alert if the people of this village were violent and attacked him. It would take a few minutes to reach the village, but when Hiccup was finally inside, the only thing that greeted him was silence; of course he knew the people might be in their Great Hall, or underground bunker, or something to shelter themselves from the storm. However, something made him uncomfortable. Something told him in the back of his mind that this place looked familiar to him. He didn't know why, it just did, as if he lived in this place before.

Before more questions popped into his head, and before the uncomfortable feeling grew anymore, he shrugged it off and saw person, finally! Hiccup quickened his pace to question that person but was still alert.

"Um Sir, hello, can you tell me where I am?" Hiccup asked when he was a meter away from the man before him, but the man didn't turn around, as if he didn't hear him.

"Um, sir? You okay there? Can you tell me where I am, and can you also tell where is the Great Hall some I can explain myself to your Chie-" Hiccup didn't finish his sentence because after he put a hand on the man to him around, so Hiccup could talk to him straight, the man fell to the ground, **frozen!**. Hiccup let out a surprise yelp, after he collected himself he took a closer look at the frozen man he saw a tiny hole on his neck; he knew where it came from: "Oh Thor almighty, you've got to be kidding me."

With that said, he heard a scream, a feminine scream, he turned around, trying to locate the source; and after doing that he turned to the frozen man, picking him up as best as he could, and dragged him to a nearby house, kicking the door open and found that there was no one home. He continued dragging the man and set him down near the hearth, took out his sword Inferno activating the blade and setting it ablaze to let its flames crawl onto the wood to stoke the fire; after that he deactivated his sword and turned to the man.

"Sorry I have to leave you here, but don't worry the venom will wear off eventually and the fire will keep you warm. I'll be back with some people if the venom is still having an effect, I have to... "

He was cut off again with another scream, and that his queue to go and check it out; so, with a final goodbye to the man, he ran outside and heard yet another scream; this time with voices roaring and some screeching, and with that he headed straight for it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys here's chapter 6. in this chapter it is a slight POVs of young Valka and Stoick so enjoy. and half of the credit of this story for my partner in crime UnknownBlackHand! let's give her/him around of applause everyone!**

**P.S. I don't own anything okay and share some words people! if you like enjoy.**

* * *

After Hiccup had left the frozen man alone in one of the houses, he rushed to the source of the scream. He zigzagged around the houses in his way, but something was telling him that this place was familiar to him, and the worse part of it was that he couldn't put a finger on it! So he picked up his pace, to reach the person who needed help. The longer he ran, the more people he saw lying on the ground frozen, just like the man he left o=in the house, but he cannot help them for now, not when there was another person was running from the Speed Stingers, and also he was worried about the dragons too.

O O

We see a girl running for her life, as if Thor was right behind her with his hammer ready to hit the girl, but she running because she was being chased by something. She couldn't tell who or what it was because it was so fast, it even took down her father when they were heading to their house to get some more extra furs, but before they arrived at their house, something caught their eyes, they saw a man running away from something, and before the man get a few meters away he suddenly froze up and fell on the ground. The father and daughter saw this in horror, the girl didn't know what it is, but the father caught a glimpse of it and he urged his daughter to go back to the great hall, and tell the chief about what's happening, but before her father say what was attacking them, he was frozen, and that was the girl take the hint to run.

As she ran faster, and because it was so dark, her only light was the torch she was holding when she and her father were going home. Looking back over her shoulder, she didn't notice a rock, it tripped her and she fell on her side, and the torch was sent away from her arms reach. She looked back to where she was running from, and saw something. Something passed by, after a moment she saw it stop, and she could make an outline of it as it slowly approached her. A few seconds later, she could finally see it!

It was a Speed Stinger, a swift, flightless dragon that resembles a bipedal dinosaur; but it had sail-like appendages on its head, back and legs. Though the Speed Stinger does have wings, these are very small and useless, with is the result of de-evolution. Its name is derived from the barbed stinger at the tip of its tail (rather like a stingray's). All of them have red stingers and red eyes. Their small pupils resemble those of Terrible Terrors. However, there is one that was different, it had red stripes on the fins and on the whole body, and it is also somewhat larger from the others.

The girl started crawling backwards as the alpha Speed Stinger slowly advanced on her, despite the other Vikings that were approaching them, trying to help the girl, but the other Speed Stingers blocked their way.

"Valka!" The girl's mother exclaimed. The rest of the party tried to fight the flightless dragons, but they were too fast. Without anything else to do, Valka just half-closed her eyes and waited for her end. The alpha and the remaining two Speed Stingers on its sides were ready to tear Valka into pieces, but suddenly something passed her and she heard someone.

"Whoa guys, stop, eyes on me," said the mysterious young man in front of her. He was about a year older than her, while his arms outstretched in front of the three Speed Stingers, which did stop. They looked confused, why this young man did not chop their heads off like any other Vikings would? Still, they just stood there, watching the man carefully.

"Good, now take it easy guys, I'm not going to hurt you. "

Valka and the other Vikings only a few meters away were flabbergasted as the young man slowly approached the dragons. For a moment the dragons were ready to kill her, tear her apart, and now, well they just circled the young man while making sounds, they were purring? Purring, just like a cat! Valka couldn't really see the guy's face, but she could tell that he was tall, lanky, brown hair that blocking his eyes, wearing some kind of weird black leather armor, and he was missing a part of his leg. Still, he just continued talking to the dragons until they heard a loud chirping.

Valka jumped at a sudden sound, she looked for its source, but she didn't see anything only the continue chirping sound, the dragons noticed this and so did the man, with one last run down on the alpha's fin he approached her.

"Uh can I see your pack?" The man asked her, even he was just an arm's length she can't still see his face and the only thing she can say is: "What?" utterly confused at the request of the man, and the chirping of the dragons behind him were starting to turn into growling.

"Whoa, easy guys, just stay there." Said the man with a calming gesture to the dragons and turned to her again, saying with a gesture: "I said can I see the basket on your back?"

"Umm, sure?" Said Valka and unstrapped the basket she had forgotten about during her adrenaline rush, and put it in front of her. The man bent down and open it, and jumped as something sprang up at him quickly. After collecting his wits, the man opened the basket again, slowly leaned forward, and spoke softly: "Hey, hey there little one."

Valka was now even more confused, why the man was talking to the basket like it was a baby? When she looked inside of the basket she let out gasp, it was a little baby Speed Stinger popping out its head on the basket. The man scooped the baby out of the basket, stood up, and turned around to the alpha Speed Stinger. Valka tried to process what she's looking at for a second, and put the puzzle pieces together, and realization hit her like a brick. The Speed Stingers didn't want her; they wanted the hatchling that slipped into the basket! They thought that she captured the baby and saw her as a threat to it.

The baby dragon squirmed from the man's grasp and he put it gently next to its mother and the alpha.

"There, now you can go back home to the north without missing one of your pack." Said the man. He then guided the dragons through the docks where ocean was frozen with the rest of the Speed Stingers following behind him. Valka and the Viking party was still in shock. They couldn't believe it, a herd of dangerous dragons was being led by a single man, that they didn't know from the rest of their life; obliviously, they followed the man and the dragons to the docks. The man gave the alpha a parting scratch under the chin and bent down to the little troublemaker.

"Okay know next time you visit another island, don't go wandering around leaving your parents worried, because all of you will be in danger." Said the man, with that, the pack started to head north now, and leaving the still shocked Vikings on the docks.

Turning around, the young man shifted his feet, and an awkward silence hovered over them until one of the Vikings in the party snapped out of it first:

"What in Odin's name just happened?" said a young man with blonde hair, a Viking helmet with long horns jutting upward; he was wearing a yellow-ish tunic, with brown vest, and brown pants with fur boots, staring at the guy about his age.

"Well I heard a scream when I arrived on the other side of the village, met a frozen guy whom I tried to ask for directions, and found out that he was paralyzed, and left him in a nearby house."

The Vikings were gawking on him and Valka were even more confused. Where was this stranger even from? They were also still processing what happened between him, Valka, and the Speed Stingers.

"You just left the guy you didn't know in someone's house?" She asked the man that turned to her.

"Yeah, I kind of don't like to leave a guy on the snowy ground, so I dragged him to a nearby house. But no worries I left him with a nice fire to keep him warm." He paused for a second there and continued: "But from the looks of him, he was freshly stung before I got here, and stopped the Alpha, his mate, and older hatchling to get their youngest member that slip up in her basket."

The Vikings looked at Valka suspiciously, except for her mother, she gave a look that said 'well, tell me your story' with a warm smile.

"I swear, I didn't know about that hatchling slipping into the basket!" Valka said defensively, because everyone knew that she prone to doing strange things that were considered un-Viking-like, and when she does, disaster happens.

"At least you're safe now, honey." Her mother said and came to her daughter and hugged her.

"Well, now that all is done and the beasts are gone now, we should get back to the Great Hall then." Said a young red haired Viking with side burns and small beard on his chin. He wore a short-sleeved, dark green tunic, with a leather belt around a short fur cloak with matching flat shoulder plates, like Stoick's, and leather and fur wrist bands, dark brown pants, fur boots. He led the way back to the Great Hall.

"Um aren't you going to take the victims back with you?" The mysterious man asked; when some of the party was going to follow the young red-haired man; some of them stopped, exchanged looks before they realized he was right.

"Why? Don't they die when they have been stung by those beasts?" The young red head Viking asked, turning to the man with a raised eyebrow. Before the man gave an answer, Valka beat the man to it. "No! They aren't dead they're just paralyzed! Frozen! Stoick!" Valka screamed to the red-haired man. Stoick stepped back a little, upon receiving the sudden burst from the furious girl.

"How am I supposed to know that? We were too focused on you with your sudden screaming!" said Stoick after recomposing himself. The two young Vikings just glared at each other while the other Vikings felt the tension, so the man spoke up to break the tension: "Okay, why don't we start gathering the frozen people and take them to the Great Hall right now, what do you say?"

Looking to the other Vikings that who agreed just to end the tension of the two younger Vikings, and get back to the warm building, Stoick broke off from the staring contest with Valka with a still scowling face.

"And who are you to order us just like that?" Stoick growled. They didn't know this man; he just appeared out of nowhere, and in the middle of the storm! Before Stoick got any further into interrogating this man, he spoke sarcastically: "Oh I don't know maybe because the storm is starting again?"

And he said this to the village's young heir! The others that didn't see that it was starting to snow again, looked around, and some of them mumbled in agreement to on the stranger's statement.

"Very well then, we'll start looking for more victims and carry them to the Great Hall." Stoick sighed and turned to the party he was leading, and before they headed off, he turned to Valka and her mother: "You two should go back to the Great Hall and inform my father on this, and bring our guest with you ma'am, make sure she doesn't go anywhere this time." Said Stoick and he turned to the stranger but Valka protested at this.

"I will not turn back without my father!" Valka shouted to Stoick, glaring at him, Stoick turned to her with equal glare: "There's no time for this, Valka, just go and lead our guest and your mother to my father before the storm becomes harsh again."

"I want to know if my father is fine you boar-headed, muttonhead!"

"Oh he's fine, he's a Viking! We are tough, and it is an occupational hazard for Odin's sake!"

Before Valka could retort to him, her mother grabbed her shoulders, and push her to the direction of the Great Hall.

"Okay you two that's enough we don't want the storm get us don't we now?" Valka's mother spoke.

The two young Vikings felt like they were five years old again with Valka's mother talking to them like that. She turned to the man that still on the docks, and told him: "Come on, young man, I know you must be tired from your journey, and freezing cold am I not?"

She had spoken with kind smile on her face, and the man gave her a polite nod, he was about to go with them when he remembered something!

"Um I should go get my other stuff from the forest, I was just wandering around the island to check if there was a village and didn't expect to find one so I just going to get it." The man said.

Stoick gave him suspicious look, but because of the storm, he put it his thoughts aside: "Alright the Great Hall is just on the top of the village you can't miss it."

The man gave him a nod and was about to walk off in the direction of the forest he turned around to the three Vikings and asked: "By the way can I ask just one question?"

Stoick gave him a nod.

"Where am I exactly?" The young man asked. Before Stoick answer Valka beat him to it:

"You're on Berk." She said with a smile to the man, and Stoick glared at her while she stick out her tongue for an insult, and her mother pushed her to get going so they could warm up; while Stoick, fuming, turned around, and joined the others to help find some frozen Vikings.

Hiccup stood where he was, frozen in shock!


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for i'm stuck on reality so it took me a while. So here it is and also i like to thank for those who share some word on this story of mine so Thank you for :****UnknownBlackHand, AdmiringRoseBlossom11, sckraut12, Rey Kyler, fungame2, SharKohen, KnightFury2 and Guest THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

**So Chapter 7 everyone! enjoy and Don't own anything. ****So Chow!**

* * *

'This is not real! This is just a dream! Yeah, that's right I might be just knocked out from the shockwave that Toothless, Dialga and Palkia caused. I'm having a dream where my parents were just in their early twenties and then-' Hiccup's thoughts were interrupted by a soft growl that came up in the trees. A second later, there was a blur, and in front of him was Toothless sensing his rider's distress. So he made his presence to his rider crooning ask what's wrong him. Hiccup didn't notice that he was in the edge of the forest where he left Toothless.

"Oh, hey bud, didn't notice I'm here already." Hiccup said to his friend and he looked over his shoulder to make sure he was not followed. He was thankful that the forest was dark, perfect for Toothless to blend in, and no one followed him; so he turned to his dragon with a serious face and Toothless knew that look was important so, he listened to his rider and friend.

"Okay bud, I have good news and bad news. What do you want to hear first?" Hiccup asked his scaly friend, who gave him a shrug (if dragons shrugged).

"Okay the good news then, we're in Berk."

After saying the name of their home island, Toothless was ready to run off and go to the Great Hall with the rest of the villagers, or Valka and the gang; but luckily, he was stopped by Hiccup.

"Whoa! Bud, I know you are excited that we're in Berk, but here's the bad news too." Hiccup said, arms stretched out, blocking the energetic Night Fury's path. Toothless tilted his head to the side, as if he was confused and seemed to ask: 'What's wrong are they in trouble? Are they hurt? Is this the bad news you're talking about?' He gave Hiccup a look that says: 'tell me already man!'

Hiccup took a deep breath and looked to Toothless seriously, the dragon might think he was crazy, or something if he said they were in the past.

"Okay we're in Berk. However, not the Berk we know."

Toothless tilted his head with narrow eyes, a sign of confusion of what the heck his rider telling to him.

"We're in the PAST! Bud, when you, Dialga and Palkia released your attacks, you created that portal thing that sucked us in." Hiccup told him. He sighed because he didn't know how they were going to get back to the present or future; and as for being in the time where his parents were his age it gave him headache.

While Toothless waiting for him to explain more, Hiccup started his ranting, so with that, he pounced on Hiccup, knocking him to the ground, and gave a small roar to not alarm the village. Once Hiccup calmed down, and knowing that this is not a dream because he hit his head on the ground when Toothless pounced on him, he sat up and thought for a moment: "Okay, okay here's my idea I go to the village, ask if I can use their forge to reconstruct your tailfin in there, and after that let's think for something to how are we going to get back to our time. You need to go to the cave we sheltered last night or yesterday." Hiccup shook his head and sighed. He then told Toothless: "Here, you can eat everything in the basket, so you can have some energy to hunt later."

Toothless nodded and they went to the cave. Hiccup took out the food that should've been for Astrid and himself to snack on and left only the blanket and Toothless get to eat his suffer for the night and get himself comfortable.

"Okay Toothless we'll talk again after this storm passes by, okay bud?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless nodded again and crooned to him to get back to the village and have some rest. He just saw how Hiccup handled those Speed Stingers earlier from the tree he was perching on from the edge of the forest. He was so tempted to go on his best friend and rider's side but he know he will get themselves in a lot of trouble, so he stayed and watched.

After seeing the Night Fury get comfortable he returned to the village where he came from earlier. He was heading to the Great Hall when heard a muffled scream again. So he followed it, and he recognized the street as the one where he met the first frozen person that greeted him and the door was still open.

He knew that his dad, or should he say past dad or 'Stoick', said that they will look at everyone that been frozen or paralyzed by the Speed Stingers. So he headed to the front door with caution and quietly he didn't know if there might be something to jump out at him, but the closer he got, the louder the voice, and a faint light of the fire he started inside of the house to make the man warm up before he had left the man.

"Hello! Is anyone out there?! I'm still can't move my body! Help?!" the half frozen man yelled. So without hesitation, Hiccup pushed the door wide open and saw the man he still in the ground and look at him for a moment and smile ear to ear.

"Oh thank Odin! It's you, I thought no one's going to find me!" He said to Hiccup and Hiccup looked around out for a moment and find that no one was coming. So Hiccup helped the man to stand up but his body was still frozen except for his head of course.

"So I guess the search party doesn't find everyone, huh sir?" Hiccup said while he put the man's arm around his shoulder and headed to the door then to the Great Hall slowly.

"Nope! After you left me to my house I'm starting to feel my head again a couple of minutes." The man said.

"Oh good thing it was your house that I left you in, huh sir." Hiccup said trying to lighten the mood on their way to the Great Hall, which earns a chuckle from the man: "Ha, yeah you're lucky but that doesn't matter every house in Berk always breaks from a storm like this! And you can call me Victor Valhallarama or Victor or Vic for short, I don't mind at all after you put me inside my home and leave a fire to keep me warm, and thank you, by the way, almost forgot to say that."

"It's no problem sir, I mean Victor, just doing what's the right thing." Hiccup said they didn't notice that they were now just in front of the Great Hall's doors and they swore they heard shouting from the inside; the two glanced at each other and nodded, they pushed the big door slowly until they heard the shouting was getting more intense, and after that they step in and saw where the source of the shouting came from.

It was from the two young Vikings arguing over something, one was a girl and the other was a boy, and the other Vikings were just watching the two, and there was another Viking trying to stop the two from killing each other. So Hiccup and Victor go to them to find out what is going on.

"What in Midgard is happening here?" Victor asked the three; when they turned to Victor, the girl ran to Victor and Hiccup. Victor was surprised at how fast the girl was, one moment they were just standing there and now the both of them were on the ground, with the girl landing on top of them.

Hiccup took a careful look on the girl that hugging them. It was Hiccup's past mother, or should he say 'Valka', for her size she sure could tackle a Hotburple for sure.

"Hahaha hello my little Valky it's great to see you're safe, my dear." Victor said and kisses the girl's head, much to Hiccup's confusion, with that Valka tilted her head up to give her father a smile, and stood up grabbing her father's arm to help him stand up with the help of Hiccup too of course.

After they got up, Victor was still leaning on Hiccup for support, but Hiccup didn't mind though. Valka finally noticed Hiccup who was supporting her father.

"Oh! It's you again!" Valka said smiling on Hiccup.

"Hi, so this guy is your father that been with you before he was paralyzed?" Hiccup asked and Valka nodded Victor looks at the two confuse. "Um...You know each other?" He asks the two young Viking Valka nodded.

"Yeah he saved me from the Speed Stingers that chased me." She said with a sheepish smile to her father while her father stared at Hiccup with wide eyes: "Oh my boy you didn't just leave me on the safety of my home but you save my only daughter from those flightless but fast runner dragons! Oh come here!" He gave Hiccup bone-crushing hug.

"Vic tor can't breathe!" Hiccup manages to say and Victor let him go quickly.

"Hehehe. Sorry about that, honestly thank you for saving my daughter, I can't thank you enough." He told him, putting a hand on Hiccup's shoulder and he gave it gentle pat.

"It's alright, Victor, I was just doing the right thing." Hiccup said, like it was no big deal and Victor let out short chuckle and smiled to the young man who saved his daughter.

Before he says something he notices their Chief walking towards them: "So this is the one who controlled the flightless beasts and almost tore up young Valka? By just using his hands?" The Chief said and turned to his son and the men that saw Hiccup stop the Speed Stingers, they nodded. The Chief turned to young man again and looked at him up and down. "Hmm I was hoping you where a well." The Chief was struggling for some words that he might not offended Hiccup.

"Big and with strong beefy arms? Viking like? Heroic like?" Hiccup listed while he still supporting Victor; he noticed he was still leaning on the young man, so he tried to feel his feet and see if he could move, but to no success. Victor couldn't feel anything below his waist. Hiccup took notice of this, so he move them to the nearest table, allowing the man sit there with his wife and daughter before turning to the Chief.

"Uh well, I'm just saying I didn't mean to offend you I was just-"

Hiccup cut the chief off by raising his hand to him and said: "It's okay I get that a lot, no worries."

The Chief was relieved that he didn't offend the young man who could control the Speed Stringers as if he was merely herding his sheep into their pen.

"Oh well I'm really sorry about that, please come join us for supper, you must be hungry are not?" the Chief said.

"Uh no it's alright, I'm actual-"Hiccup try politely refuse the chief's offer until his stomach growled.

"Well your stomach said 'sure I can eat!'" Valka said and she pulled Hiccup down to the seat next to her and giggled because his stomach growled again like it answered her. With the Chief and his son followed suit, as they wanted to know who he really was and where he came from.

When they took their seats, Hiccup was sitting next to Valka's right and Stoick on her left while the adults sitting across them. Victor was sitting in-between the Chief on his left and his wife was on his right; they started eating the food that was already on their table and Stoick was the one to start questioning Hiccup about his return from the forest to get his stuff.

"So what happened? Did you get your other stuff from the cave you sheltered in from the storm?" Stoick asked Hiccup as if he were interrogating him like he would for a spy from other tribes.

"Huh? Oh yeah I got it alright, if you'd consider a single blanket and some broken baskets as what was left. Yeah, I got it." Hiccup replied. Stoick was going to ask another question, when Valka cut him off: "What do you mean by that um..." she didn't finish her sentence because they didn't know his name, and Hiccup forgot to introduce himself to them even for Victor.

"Oh! I'm so sorry I totally forgot to introduce myself." He cleared his throat and sat up: "My name is Hiccup Horrendous Ha-" he stopped himself before he told them his last name, it will bear an awkward explanation if he gave his last name to them, especially to his father and his grandfather, he should keep it to himself that he was from the future, right? That would get him in serious trouble, so he gave them a false surname and it was too late to not say his last name was Horrendous after all.

"Hollow, Hiccup Horrendous Hollow, III." He said and looks at them to see if he got any weird looks from them, but they just stared at him.

"Hollow? You're your family name? And you're a third?" Valka was the one who ask him, and he nodded.

"Yeah is there something wrong?" Hiccup asked, he didn't know if there was someone with a last name Hollow, and they might be an enemy to the chief that he didn't know of.

"What! No! There's nothing wrong about it. It's just it suits you." Valka purred to him and leaning onto him that almost made them kiss, but fortunately, Hiccup leaned back and feeling uncomfortable about this; but who could blame him his mother was leaning to him and looks like she wants to kiss him! His MOTHER! For Thor's sake! So Hiccup thought about something fast to get out of this situation.

"So I told you guys my name, I know Victor's name and his daughter Valka or Valky?" He said and made Valka blush and shy because of her nickname that her parents call her: "Yeah that's my name Valka, I mean not Valky, that what my parents call me, but you can call me anything you like." She said and pulled herself together and leaned to Hiccup again. Victor and his wife can't give a short chuckle because their daughter had never shown interest like that on any man she met on Berk, sailors, or from other tribes that visit Berk.

While the Chief was really amused that the Valhallarama girl was starting to have an interest in a man; not even with his own son, speaking of his son, the Chief looked to him and the look on his son's face, well it's the first time he saw it Jealousy? He wasn't sure of it but the look on his mug was, well let just say not good. The young Hiccup is lucky it's not his neck or else! (Thumb crossing the neck *creeakksh*) you get the idea.

So to save Hiccup from Valka that leaning to the young lad the chief in clears his throat and get the every one's attention. "Well, now we know your name it's time for us to introduce to you. "I'm Magnus 'the Great' Haddock and that is my son Stoick-"Magnus didn't finish his sentence because Hiccup cut him off:

"The Vast?" Hiccup said with the raise of an eyebrow and everyone in the table looked at him, but Magnus recomposed himself and continued: "Uh no, I was going to say Haddock." He said, and Hiccup felt embarrassed that he forgot his father was not chief at this time.

"I'm so sorry it's just, well, it suits him and he reminds me of someone I knew." Hiccup said sadly: "And he's your son, the heir on your throne of chiefdom am I right?" and because he really missed the Stoick of the future.

"It's alright, I kind of like it, yes it is good title." Stoick said, not offended, and he could see it now 'Chief Stoick the Vast Haddock, Chief of Hairy Hooligan tribe.'

While he was in the la-la land he return to reality, by Valka snorting: "Yeah right it suits you because your stomach was 'The Vast' alright!" Valka laughed at her own joke and then followed by her parent's and the chief. While Stoick give her death glare while Valka try to mock him more and Hiccup just smiled at the two. "So who's your lovely lady there, Victor?" Hiccup asked to break the tense between them.

"Oh! Let's not forget my lovely, beautiful, fierce, Greatest Healer and best cook in the whole Midgard! May I present to you: Victoria Hilary Valhallarama!" Victor shouted with love and pride so the whole hall heard him and that was followed by cheer and made his wife shook her head with a smile on her face: "Oh knock it off, Victor, it's embarrassing." Victoria said with a playful hit on his shoulder and laughed.

"Ah don't be, you really are! You should be proud of yourself!"

Before Valka's parents do something else embarrassing, she changed the subject: "Soooo, Hiccup, how did you get here, on Berk?" She said, leaning on him again.

"Ah well you see I was just." Hiccup didn't finish his story, because of Stoick had enough of Valka clinging onto this stranger.

"Okay maybe he can tell us tomorrow, because I'm sure he's tired from his journey, am I right, Hiccup?" Stoick said with an eyebrow raised, and Hiccup nodded vigorously, and gave him a thank you smile for saving him from his 'mother', Stoick returned the gesture.

"Very well, let's call it a night for now, and it's pretty late." Chief Magnus said, and everyone agreed except Valka but her face lit up a second because she has an idea.

"Okay it is very, very late. You can sleep beside me, Hiccup!" She said.

Without the time to answer, she pulled him to her family's spot on the Great Hall's floor, and the others were just flabbergasted at the girl's offer to the guy she didn't fully know.

And as for Hiccup, well he just thought this is going to be a weirdest thing to happen in his life! So with little choice, he let himself get pulled by his younger mother, and pulls his blanket from his basket and wraps it around to himself and fall asleep soon after they find the spot, but he didn't notice that a pair of arms and a weight on his chest was on him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it take long to update this i just got home from a Family reunion away from the city, away from technology such has computer, laptop, i-pod, tab and ect. so here it is.**

**UnknownBlackHand: Yeah, It's kinda funny when i watch the Back to the Future and it is a parody BlackHand. I'm not really trying to copy it and it makes my ideas get fly away if i try to compare the settings, the plot, and the actions of the characters so slight parody and slight AU. but thanks you so much to help me to get this story to get better for the readers to read Thank you.**

**assassinwriter: Hope he didn't have a awkward relationship when Him and Toothless get back.**

**AdmiringRoseBlossom11: Yes, yes they have houses but there is also a storm so they're in the Great Hall.**

**Fffddds: Yeah, sorry about that. but think about this if the tittle is this 'Berk to the Future' it's like it saying a person not place so it's settle on 'Back to the Future Berk'.**

**Death Fury: Why thank you i appreciate your love on our Story and i will change the future because if there was a particle reactor incident like 'The Flash' TV series i like to have a power to control time. How about you guys what power you like to have if there was an incident like that?**

**Guest: oh i'm going to try on that idea Thanks dude! just a little peek i was thinking Mildew here will be the 'Mildew the Pleasant' instead an old grouchy 'Mildew the Unpleasant' from the future. we didn't even know why Mildew was so grouchy.**

**Ultrasonic215: Yes, yes i did get that on Chris Pratt's character from Jurassic World trained the Raptors from the trailers. Because there Speed Stingers they look like Raptors and imagine how Hiccup train those Flightless Dragons on the TV series that will be AWESOME!? and Thanks.**

**pokelover01: Yes, i did put some Pokemon elements on this because they are AWESOME!? and BlackHand told me to make my own Dragon and i like the name of Dialga and Palkia and now you give me an idea too but i won't tell for now just wait for it okay? okay.**

**I think this is all for now there will be another reality to get on first. (i meant my Job and other things)**

**So Chapter 8 everyone! Chow! { /) OoO /) }**

* * *

After the two left the table the ones remaining couldn't believe what they saw. Valka Valhallarama, a girl who's different from the other girls on Berk, was having an interest on a man? Not just any man, but a stranger, and they didn't know him at all except for his name! Stoick was more shocked than the three adults were; ever since they were little he and Valka were good friends.

However, when they grew up, they start to go at each other's throats, but he only did that because Valka grew up to be a really, really, REALLY beautiful woman. She's like a real live Valkyrie that been sent down from the Asgard to Midgard from that day Stoick and the other young men his age starting to have an interest on and look at Valka with, well you know lust and many things.

However, Stoick was head over heels for her, but he can't show it because for one: He's a Viking, Vikings don't show weakness like feelings and women should be the ones that head over heels on men not the other way around. For the second reason: HE HAS NO IDEA HOW TO TALK TO GIRLS!

The three adults at the table brought him back to reality.

"What just happened?" Victor asked, and looked at his mead for a sec then pushed it away thinking he had too much now, and he was already passed-out and dreaming that his daughter was just dragging the young man that saved her and him.

"Well our daughter just dragged young Hiccup and offered him to sleep beside her without letting him answer." Victoria said to her husband.

"Well At least she's having an interest on a man now." He said with a following laughter and his wife follow suit.

"Oh, don't you think she might do some more?" Victoria asked him smiling to her husband.

"I don't know you did something on me when we're in the same age they were." Victor pointed to her that she did do something on their younger days.

The chief laughed as he suddenly remembered of what his friends did back in the days.

"Oh I remember that day alright, when Victoria tried to take your clothes from the lake we bathed in, then you followed her behind the bushes, and you didn't come back for an hour with mark on your neck." Magnus said to the two and they shared laughter.

"Well I'm okay with Hiccup as our son-in-law as long he'll take care of my little Valky." Victoria said.

"Aye, Hiccup looks like a good man, I saw it in his eyes, and he might be become our future son-in-law." Victor said with a short chuckle. Stoick looked at him like he was insane or had grown another head, and then looked to where Valka and Hiccup had gone with a prick of jealousy, while the adults continued talking to each other.

'Are they insane? They just meet that guy today! And then Valka goes head over heels for some stranger, and now she's sleeping with him! Man, that lucky b***' Stoick thought wishing it was him sleeping at Valka's side, instead of the stranger. He took a couple deep breaths, unaware of the eyes of the adults looking at him with amusement.

"Well we better get going and to make sure Valky won't get into any trouble with our guest." Victoria said.

"Yeah and hopefully this storm blows by soon, I'm not comfortable in tight spaces for a long time." Victor agreed and who would blame him if you have to stay inside of a building with some Vikings didn't remember to take a bath before the storm struck.

"Well we better get some rest, we have a big day tomorrow if this storm ends. Stoick, c'mon." Magnus said and he went to his spot with Stoick behind him. While Victor and Victoria go to theirs and when they spot where Valka and Hiccup, but what they saw was kind of disturbing to them. Hiccup fast asleep in the corner with not just a blanket that wrapped around him they also saw an arm around his torso and Valka's head resting on his chest.

"Aw, look at them they look perfect together. Don't you think so, Victor?" Victoria asks her husband.

"Well they do look good together, but do you think Valka was going I don't know overboard?" Victor asked back, judging by the look of their daughter's face, she was quite happy, and he saw how his Valky was so interested in him he just went with it, knowing Hiccup would not take advantage on innocent young women as if he were some sailor.

"Well we better get some sleep and prepare for what our guest's reaction to this." He gestured to the young Viking. "You're right." Victoria said and then she prepared some furs to lie down on, and they fell asleep on each other's arms.

O On Stoick's side O

Stoick was having a difficult time imagining Valka, the most divine beautiful woman he ever saw, was embracing a man they didn't know! He can't erase the image because he knew he should be the one to be with her, but he didn't know what was so wrong with him, every time he tried to make conversation with her, it always ended up in a fight or shouting insults to each other, it was like his brain turned to fish guts whenever Valka was in sight.

He actually can talk to other girls properly, but when it comes to Valka, he was a bumbling idiot; he didn't know why he was like that. Some say that's a feeling when someone is in love but he's a Viking! He was conflicted with being a Viking he was raised to become, and being someone who could share his feelings with the girl he so admired.

"Hey! Guys what's up."

His thoughts were cut off by an irking voice he comes to hate.

"Ah Spitelout, there you are, where have you been all day?" Magnus asked his second son.

"So I see you guys met our 'guest'?" Spitelout asked his father and then looked at his brother with sneering face: "And not just that, I saw how you look at Valka and the new guy and how you hold your mug." He loves to make Stoick angry.

"Oh yeah why don't I demonstrate what happened to that mug, huh?" Stoick said and was glaring daggers at his brother, ready to strangle him, and Spitelout an egotistic, ignorant, idiotic guy he is didn't back down because he had something to make Stoick fear him: "Oh yeah, how about I tell someone about the 'Barn Incident' huh?" Spitelout smugly whispered to the enrage Stoick, who was so ready to kill him.

Before Stoick and Spitelout broke out into a brawl, Magnus stopped them in time, unaware of what his sons talking about: "Alright knock it off you two we have a village to clean up tomorrow if this storm passes by." He separated them and brought them to their spot. Of course being chief and son of a chief there was a room inside of the Great Hall just for his family.

The three go to the cots they chose and lay down for the night. However, Stoick can't sleep for a past hour because his thoughts was plagued by the image of Valka clinging to a guy she just met, and he felt something in his chest. Like his heart was being crushed by an invisible hand, when he saw and imagined that, and he debated to himself whether he should be tell Valka about his feelings for her, or he tell her about the Barn Incident and then tell her his what he really feels towards her. After a few more minutes, sleep has finally taken over him.


	9. Chapter 9 Valcup awkwardness? PEACE?

**UnknownBlackHand: ooohhh, i don't know that. but on my defense i like the way it sound instead on the caio it sound like our neighbor's cat sounds...at night! and Valka love sick on Hiccup there is more that came from! and Thanks again. **

**pokelover01: Thanks for the Support. **

**Death Fury: Yeah, last update was kinda short because i don't have time to do it and writer's block when doing job.**

**thearizona: Thanks and i will try my best to think more and find sometime to type a chapter.**

**So without further a do on the story and i don't own everything.**

**So Chow!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Heavy, that's what Hiccup felt right now; there was a weight on his chest, but he didn't know what it was. He tried to move but couldn't, because something was holding him down; it was warm, so he slowly opened his eyes at first, and was confused because he saw the high ceiling of the Great Hall instead of that of his bedroom. He blinked a few times to get rid of his drowsiness and tilted his head and saw a brown haired girl instead of a blonde.

He closed his eyes again, trying to go back to sleep again, but within a few seconds they snapped open again and he jolted away from Valka, causing her to wake up.

"Gah!" Hiccup yelped, he crawled backward to get away from her, and hit his head on the nearest table.

"Oh! Gods!" He hissed while rubbing the sore spot. He checked himself over, and saw his armor and clothes were still on properly. He released a sigh of relief, looked around him, and saw some Villagers that were already awake; some of them had just woken up and were staring at him oddly.

"Hmmm Good morning, Hiccup, are you alright?" Valka asked while rubbing the sleep from her eyes, and looked at Hiccup with a smile that made him uncomfortable.

"Uh, good morning, y-yeah I-I'm alright, just hit my-my head on the table." He stammered. He stood up and collected his blanket while avoiding Valka's gaze; he kinda hated to admit it, but his mother in this time period was HOT.

'No wonder Dad 's said that he really loved Mom more than his life.' Hiccup thought, and remembering his father told him about how amazing his mother was when they finally re-built their relationship after the Red Death Battle.

Seeing Hiccup's sad expression, Valka tried to cheer him up by asking: "Hey, want to get some breakfast? My mother is one of the cooks in the kitchen, and her cooking is really the greatest!"

She was smiling to him, and Hiccup returned the gesture. A moment later, Victor walked up to them, looking like a giddy child excited to open up his Snoggletog present, saying: "She's right, Victoria's cooking is the greatest throughout Midgard! Just like I said yesterday, and we better get in line first before we they run out off her special sandwiches and stew."

With that, he guided them to the table that set up with the breakfast buffet. When he got there, Hiccup noticed the door to the Great Hall was slightly open, allowing some light in, and Hiccup noticed that the storm had passed. Something got his attention when someone shoved a large plate of food to him, and he saw Valka putting food on his plate.

"Oh you should try this one, Hiccup, it's really delicious, oh and this one and this one too " she said until his plate was piled high.

"Whoa hold your horses Valky, He can't eat all of that, and you should let him choose what he wants to eat." Victor said chuckled while stacking his own plate.

"Sorry." Valka said sheepishly to Hiccup.

"It's alright, I'll just give some back." Hiccup said while putting back some of the food from his plate that until he had an appropriate amount for himself. After getting their breakfast, they went to the table they used last night, and waited for Victoria to join them.

While waiting they saw Magnus with his two sons right behind him; Hiccup assumed that the other was Spitelout. They had their own food in their hands, and Magnus took a seat next to Victor; and Stoick sat next to Valka, just like last night, much to Valka's dismay. In the meantime, Spitelout headed over to his friends and said 'see ya later' and a few seconds later, Victoria saw them and took her seat beside her husband.

"Good morning Hiccup, hope you slept well." Victoria said smiling, and she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Oh, good morning and, yeah, I had a nice sleep until I felt someone on top of me when I woke up, almost got a small heart attack, and hit my head on the nearest table besides that. Yeah, I had good night's sleep, thank you for asking, Victoria." Hiccup said politely with a smile, while Valka was blushing madly and wanting the ground to swallow her whole.

"Why did you hit your head on the table?" Stoick asked with raised eyebrows.

"Oh well, I can explain that. Your see Valky, here, must've mistaken Hiccup as a pillow last night, you know how people can toss and turn during the night, right?" Victoria asked to prevent Valka from getting more embarrassed than she already was.

"Oh yes, I remember how my sleeping habits can be; there was this time I started the night on my bed and the next morning I'm outside of my house!" Magnus said and laughed heartily.

"Well that was interesting?" Stoick said, not sure as to how to respond to what his father said; and Valka and Hiccup just nodded to avoid anymore what the adults gonna say he change the subject by asking Hiccup: "So Hiccup, what were you going to say last night?" Stoick asked and eyeing Hiccup with a light in his eyes that suggested that he wanted to kill Hiccup; Hiccup himself was, understandably, uncomfortable being looked at with such eyes.

"Well, just like I said, I only found my supplies, a blanket and a destroyed basket. Some of those Speed Stingers seemed to have stolen my rations." Hiccup said and he took a bite of his sandwich. Upon tasting it, his eyes went wide, and he took some more with gusto!

"Aw, this is sooo good!" Hiccup declared and he continued to wolf down the sandwich, Victoria smiled at his compliment.

"Why thank you, Hiccup it is just some bread, meat, and my secret sauce that I made up myself!" Victoria said proudly and Victor hummed in agreement while his mouth was full of sandwich and mutton.

"Secret sauce huh? It tastes pretty good, Victoria." Hiccup said, really enjoying his sandwich.

"You should try the stew, Hiccup, it's like the flavors are exploding in your mouth!" Victor said after he swallowed and took a swig of mead.

Hiccup looked at his bowl and shrugged he stirred it with his spoon and took a slur, and Hiccup found that Victor wasn't exaggerating!

"Man you're right, Victor, this stew's flavor does explode in your mouth, almost like a Night Fury's plasma blast!" Hiccup exclaimed and he continued with his breakfast while the other stares at him.

"How do you now about a Night Fury's fire?" Valka asked with interest and this made Hiccup halt his eating.

'Oh, Odin's beard! I'm so distracted by this delicious food, I just blurted out Toothless' fire attack!' Hiccup thought and he chewed slowly for a moment to think an excuse and swallowed while the others awaited his answer.

"Well, when I had stopped on another island, to resupply, it was to my luck that there was a dragon raid; at least I wasn't scorched during the attack as I dodged left and right from the shots of fire. I ran to the highest cliff to check on the damage, everything was destroyed, except for a few houses ,and it's a miracle that my ship stayed un-touched." Hiccup said while taking his last bite on his sandwich.

"So what happened then?" Victor asked with more interest and the others leaned to Hiccup, eager to hear more.

"Well after I get there I hear the telltale shriek of the Night Fury, and out of nowhere the catapult tower in front of me exploded in blue and violet flames! It was a dangerous strike, but so beautiful; after that I saw the silhouette of the dragon only for a second of course." Hiccup said and he finished up his breakfast.

"Wow, you saw and survived a Night Fury attack?!" Valka shrieked excitedly, and she leaned on him again, much to Stoick's annoyance.

"Well I'm not saying I encountered it, I just watching it on the top of the cliff. So, that's all I know of the Night Fury." Hiccup said, shrugging as if there was nothing odd about what he told them.

"So what happened to your ship? Where do you come from, and how in the name of Asgard do you control those MINDLESS BEASTS?!" Stoick exclaimed and slammed his fist on the table, getting some attention from the people in the hall.

"They aren't mindless, you muttonhead!" Valka hissed and glared at Stoick, and he glared back at her.

"What are talking about? Surly those things are just mindless beasts! Heck, those Speed Stingers were just about ready to tear you limb from limb last night!" Stoick said, now fuming, while the three adults continued eating and enjoying Stoick and Valka's argument. Hiccup started to feel everything heating up and very confuse at the adults so he lean to Victoria, while watching his parents argue, and asked: "Ah aren't we going to stop them or calm them down?"

"Oh no, it's actually alright they do this often, its better we just let them be." Victoria said and she finished her sandwich, while Victor just chuckled.

"Aye, they going to stop eventually." He said and he took a drink from his mug and continued to watch the two.

"They saw me as a threat to them!" Valka exclaimed.

"The only thing those things know is to kill on sight and nothing more; and would you stop calling those things 'them'!" Stoick raised his voice to make Valka to back off; but because they're Vikings, they are stubborn and she didn't back down, instead she raised her voice and raise her voice to make Stoick the one to back down and the other Vikings near them had to cover their ears:

"THEY ARE JUST LIKE US, THEY HAVE FEELINGS AND THEY ARE NOT MONSTERS; THEY ARE JUST MISUNDERSTOOD AND I HAD A BABY SPEED STINGER THAT SNUCK IN MY BASKET WITHOUT MY NOTICING!" Valka screamed at the top of her lungs, and then she sat down, panting and catching her breath while Stoick glared at her with a fire that could've melted a frost giant melt and make the fires of Helhiem look cold.

"Wow, she sure does make a Thunderdrum put to shame with that screaming of hers." Hiccup muttered and picked at his ear to get it to stop ringing, and Valka snapped out of her rage, looked at him and smiled sheepishly, and then looked down to hide her blush as she didn't want Hiccup to see that.

"Ha! That's our Valky for you, she can be calm and look innocent but when you get on her nerves she will never let you sleep!" Victor said, laughing heartily, and the others followed suit, except Valka and Stoick.

"Well she is kinda right." Hiccup said and to his mug and took a sip from it. The others suddenly stopped laughing and stared at him. He sighed and said: "Dragons are really not the mindless beasts that you think they are."

They continued to stare at him and Valka stared at him with interest.

"What do you mean, Hiccup?" Magnus asked, breaking the silence between them.

"Well some of them are dangerous and some are not; they're just misunderstood, just like Valka said. If you just stop and think for a while and study them, you will understand what I'm saying." Hiccup said and downed the last drop from his mug.

"Well we did stop and think last night, and from the looks of it last night, those things were ready tear Valka apart! What do you say to that?" Stoick said proudly.

"Well I say they just wanted one of their own pack members back. Especially one that was a young hatchling, we all know how mothers can be protective over their own children now, do we?" Hiccup replied, looking at Stoick coldly while the others nodded in agreement on what Hiccup said; and Valka just looked and sighed at Hiccup dreamily, growing even more interested. Stoick felt a little chill run down his spine.

"Because you guys didn't see the hatchling Speed Stinger that was actually in Valka's basket! They really just wanted the baby back and because the hatchling was in Valka's basket, and because she was carrying the basket, they saw her as a threat. They protect their own, just like us. Imagine, for instance, if you lost your son, for example? A toddler goes into a sleeping dragon's den and starts pulling its tail, while you see it in time to see it yawning, it looks like it's going to devour your son, who's playing with its tail, and you attack " Hiccup said.

"Of course I'm going to attack it! It was going to devour the kid you said-" Stoick yelled but was cut short by a giggle from Valka, still staring at Hiccup.

"That would be cute. A dragon allowing a kid to play with its tail?" Valka said giggling and daydreaming while the others stared at her oddly, she noticed this:

"What? Don't you agree that it'd cute having peace with the dragons, and letting them watch your young while you do some chores or stuff?" She asked and blushed while looking at Hiccup when she said 'stuff'.

Before Stoick said something more offensive, Victor spoke: "You sound like you live with dragons, Hiccup, and we're really off track now too."

To Hiccup's relief he replied to Victor: "Well, I have traveled to many lands and I've met many people in several tribes; and well, there is an island with people who haven't been disturbing the peace between them, and as for Stoick's first question before everything falls into another shouting match " Victor, Victoria and Magnus gave a short chuckle on his last comment, while Valka and Stoick looked away to hide their blushing cheeks.

"Well, my ship hit an enormous iceberg. One minute I was sailing with the wind blowing strong I was making a good pace, next thing I know, I had hit an ice erg and I had no choice but to abandon ship." Hiccup said, and to make it more convincing he let out a sad sigh thinking about Toothless, who was still outside the village and alone.

Valka patted his arm for comfort, and leaned closer without him noticing.

"I abandoned ship with only two baskets, containing food and some clothes and blankets. Now those are just about gone too." Hiccup said, he tried to take a sip from his mug, which he forgot that is empty now, and sighed.

"Well, sorry that you lost about your boat." Magnus said convinced about Hiccup's 'tragic' shipwreck, while Stoick was still suspicious about Hiccup, and so continued to interrogate him while trying to make it look like casual conversation.

"So where are you from, hmm?" he said eyeing him up, while Valka's hand inched closer to Hiccup without the others knowing, besides him.

"Well, I'm from an island called Draconium a place we like to keep secret, so I can't tell you where it is. Please understand that my people are not just traders, travelers, and other general professions." Hiccup said in a convincing plea; paying visits to other tribes about dragon awareness really improved his acting skills. For acting in front of the chiefs and their people who don't like the idea of dragons and Vikings living at peacefully, helped him out. Especially when parts of the archipelago heard rumors of him being ten feet tall and having the strength of hundred men and he acts as a village hiccup and in the end he will tell his true identity to some people he can trust.

"Okay understandable, how about the another question? How did you control of those bea-" Magnus didn't finish his sentence because he felt a chill run down to his spine and look to the source of it and noticed Valka's cold, deadly, frightening glare; even he could feel a little fear spreading through him from the young woman, even though he's the chief! No one escaped from her famous glare ! Except for Hiccup, of course.

"Thooose bemusing flightless dragons! How do you control them?" Magnus asked and chuckled nervously. Valka's glare lighted a little and turned to Hiccup with a questioning look, and so do the others.

"Well I didn't really control them. I just showed them that I wasn't a threat to them, and for that they didn't attack me. A dragon will only show aggression when they're threatened, or if their nest mates are threatened. Especially towards the hatchlings do not hurt or kill the hatchlings, unless you want hundreds of dragons to hunt you to destroy you or your whole village." Hiccup said dead serious to them.

"Wow, you're really amazing, Hiccup. You're like a dragon expert! Not on killing them but to calm them or subdue them." Valka said and smiled, making Hiccup move over to the edge of his seat but what made him more uncomfortable, most is the next thing she said to him, after he told her: "I'm not a violent type of guy."

"You know, you can subdue me anytime you want. I won't resist if it is you." Valka said seductively and put her hand over his right thigh and gave it a squeeze, making Hiccup yelp, and he jolted away from her while grabbing his empty mug.

"Okay, I think I'll just get something to drink, something to wet my whistle." Hiccup said while chuckling nervously and he headed straight to the barrels of water and mead. He didn't care for what he served himself, so long as he could get away from his flirtatious mother.

While he was gone everyone at the table focused on Valka. She was staring at Hiccup's figure retreating to the barrels and noticed the staring.

"What?" She asked in a confused manner to her parents, chief, and a scowling Stoick.

"You do know he is an outsider right?" He said through his gritted teeth, and looming over her. He had since recovered from her outburst.

"Yeah, so what? He's so understanding so caring and so handsome! It's like he's the perfect man! " She squealed, surprising Stoick and her parents; she never squealed like that before, except for when she was little, and doing some family bonding time. She sighed dreamily again, looking dreamily in Hiccup's direction, watching him waiting patiently in line, even though some Vikings cut in front of him, and he didn't complain! What was not to like about him?

And then she's snapped out and still feeling the stares of the others. She recomposed herself and cleared her throat saying: "I mean he's nice, smart, he thinks before he jumps into action, and patient and he uses reasoning. He even uses violence as a last resort." She said and she then sipped slowly from her mug, acting as if it was a shield from the stares she was receiving.

"Just don't drive him away Valky, it is so rare a young man like him." Victoria said and giggled and Victor and Magnus laughed while Stoick simply stood there with his jaw slackened.

When the laughing stopped they noticed Hiccup approaching and recomposed themselves.

"Um Sir, would you mind if I used the forge to make some repairs on a couple things?" Hiccup asked Magnus politely. He needed to fix Toothless' tail fin as soon as possible and figure out how they're going to return to the future.

"Of course you can but your gonna have to wait because the forge will be busy making some nails and other necessary stuff you know?" Magnus said.

"You know I can help the blacksmith to make some nails, farming tools, and repair the weapons as a payment for letting me stay. It will be my way of repaying you for your tribe's hospitability Sir." Hiccup replied.

Magnus thought about it and nodded in approval, and then Stoick cut in:

"Wait you can smith?" He asked with disbelief written on his face. Hiccup nodded, saying: "Yeah, actually I've been a Blacksmith's apprentice before I left my home to travel and trade." He smiled and remembered his father's reactions when he started making high-quality weapons.

"Well, I think that's all for now, and thank the gods the Storm is over. We should start assessing the damage and begin repairs. If we're lucky that it was only minimum destruction, you can have a tour of the village or explore the island, Hiccup." Magnus said smiling, he stood up and the others followed suit leaving their plates and mugs for the staff to clean up.

"Oh I almost forgot Victor, Valky, today is Wash Day you two should clean up after you're done helping and so do you Magnus, Stoick and Hiccup, you three should wash up to after helping out with the repairs and rebuilding the village." Victoria reminded them. The men groaned at this, except for Hiccup; Valka and Victoria rolled their eyes and muttered 'men' before leaving them to help clean the Great Hall.

While Hiccup, Valka and Victor got their stuff from their spots where they slept last night, Victor and Valka offered Hiccup a place to stay in the meantime for his visit. They went outside and were greeted by the warm and bright sunlight.

* * *

**Okay the Known Characters are:**

**Hiccup Horrendous Haddock/Hallow III**

**Toothless**

**Valka**

**Stoick**

**Spitelout (Like father like son)**

**Goober (with full limbs of course)**

**Oc's so far for now:**

**Victor and Victoria**

**Magnus the Great**

**Boomer the loud**

**Hofferson's ?**

**Igerman's ?**

**Maybe's:**

**Mildew (the Pleasant)**

**Alvin the Treacherous (or Trustworthy)**

**Bucket (Bucketless head gear and not nice?)**

**Mulch**

**Sven (not silence for now)**

**Thorston's**

**and maybe OC villains (on the future chapters not in the story past)**

**Just making a note and thanks for reading folks ****CHOW!**


	10. Chapter 10 Re-upload again sorry every1

**Okay, here is the 10th chapter and sorry for taking a while to update and UnknowBlackHand Thank you really even your busy you still help me and edit this story of ours and thank you for the ones that Follow,Favorite and Review.**

**So, chapter 10 everyone Chow!**

**I AM SO SORRY IF THIS IS NOT NEW I JUST RE FORMAT IT AND I WILL TAKE A TIME TO THINK WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT REALLY SORRY ABOUT THAT.**

* * *

It was a really weird day in Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III's life. First he woke up with his mother on top of his chest and then he still couldn't get over how amazingly his grandmother Victoria has a cook! This made him wish that he knew them when he was a tot. He made note to ask his mother more about them after he found a way to get back to his time.

After he helped Berk's Blacksmith by making some material's needed for the reconstruction, and fixing, repairing, and making weapons. He was glad that the storm left fairly minimal damage, to that effect he was quick to finish up and then go to the forest and meet up with Toothless in the cave he stayed in.

There was a good thing to come out from helping his village or... rather Magnus's village. Anyway, he got to meet Gobber's dad, Boomer the Loud, and boy did he suit his title; aside from that, he is a good man, just like Gobber, he was a joyful and merry man who had all of his limbs, and likes to sing too, now Hiccup knew where Gobber got his cheeriness and skill in being blacksmith.

Then he met the people, he know some of them, of course. There was Finn Hofferson and his brother Gunnar, and those two are well Hoffersons, just like Astrid, except for the short mustaches, beards, and big builds. They talk about more training and how they're going to kill dragons when they enter dragon training but of course they didn't know Hiccup, they just said they needed their axes sharpened and continued talking.

These guys are lucky, back in this time they needed to be 20 or 19 years old before entering dragon training. So after they got their axes and left, Boomer told him he could go now, as he could handle the last of the things to do because since the damage was repaired quite quickly and it was lunch anyway, plus his son, Gobber, would take the noon shift anyway.

After he dunked the hot metal into a bucket of water and lifted it up for inspection; he nodded, satisfied with his work, and put it with the rest of the finished weapons. He bid Boomer goodbye and said he was getting lunch now, and Boomer thanked him for help and got back to work to finish the last thing on list of orders.

Hiccup went to the Great Hall, got his lunch, ate silently, and he thanked the gods that he didn't have an encounter with Valka or Stoick, only Victor, Victoria and Magnus. They exchanged many more stories and other things like Hiccup suggesting to Magnus he should have put the eels on the top of the basket when they're going to store the fishes they caught.

"Why are we going to do that? I know eels are not that good, but they are good if someone knows how to cook them." Magnus asked and then took a bite of his mutton.

"Well I just saw a pack of Terror's a while ago when I was handing out someone's weapons, and when they were going to snatch a basket full of fish, they just stopped and sniffed it, the next seconds pass by with their screeching as they flew away, and they looked like they were scared of it or something." Hiccup said finishing his lunch and taking a swig from his mug. While the three adults stared at him, Magnus was deep in thoughts and so were Victoria and Victor.

"Hmm Well maybe those things did that because you spotted them? They probably didn't want you throwing an axe or something at them." Victoria explained and to Hiccup's relief, Victor and Magnus nodded agreed on it.

"Maybe, eh, I'm just suggesting that maybe the eels scared those Terror's away from the fish basket." Hiccup said. It took Victoria and Victor a second to realize what Hiccup was trying to tell and Magnus. Well he needed a few more moments until realization hit him in the head like a frying pan.

"Well are you saying that if we put some eels on the top of the basket the other dragons will leave it alone? Or perhaps find something else or just leave altogether?" Magnus asked slowly to make it sure he got it right.

"Yes! There we go, you got it! Now that's what Valka's been trying to tell you: think before doing something stupid." Hiccup said and then quickly added: "I mean before you make an action that puts you in danger, sir."

However Magnus, Victor and Victoria just laughed it off. They knew Hiccup meant no offense.

"Ah don't worry about it, Hiccup, I'm not like the other chiefs, I don't get offended easily. I know what you're saying now and it is brilliant I like it but how do we know which one is the one that scares the dragon?" Magnus said and scratch his chin and think until Hiccup suggested something again.

"How about you put every kind of fish separated baskets and test it on some Terrors or leave five bags of fishes and eel and leave it to the forest and come back for it a few hours and see what bag that doesn't touch How about that?" Hiccup asks and shrug and quickly said; "Just don't tell it to the others especially the young generation. You might not know they might use it to get themselves in danger."

"Yeah, I agree with Hiccup. Kids these days are reckless." Victor agreed and Magnus nod and agree too.

"You know Hiccup? You can be a great chief someday you know that?" Victoria said and Victor and Magnus really agree on that too.

"I'm not that good I might be the worst of it. I just want to help, you know less killing and other dangerous stuff that will lead you to death." Hiccup said and shrugs like it was nothing.

"Well, I should try that idea of yours so I can lead the tribe until I can see my grandchildren." Magnus said and stood up and turn his head on Victor and Hiccup and ask. "Would you like you two to join me to do it?" Victor stood up quite quickly and said 'I'm in!' fast too.

"I'm kinda finding a stream or a lake or river to take a bath. Because I'm smell like rotten fish with a hint of spoiled yak milk." Hiccup said while Magnus and Victor shudder at the thought of bath not Hiccup smell.

"Well there are much private streams, rivers, and lakes I know that you can take a bath on it. I can take you there." Victoria said to Hiccup and thought of something. "Or maybe you can take a bath with me and Valky in there." Making Hiccup flush a little red at the offer and try to hide it while Victoria have a sly smile on her face and the two men chuckle on at Hiccup's shyness.

"Um N-no t-thank you. I-I can find myself one I'm not comfortable with a companion when I'm bathing." Hiccup stutter and Magnus and Victor gave in the laugh and when they recover they said they need to do the experiment now. So the two men quickly marched out of the hall before Victoria reminds them to take bath after they do the experiment but unfortunately...

"You two better take a bath after you do that experiment!" Victoria called to them and the two men slumped their shoulders and go to the docks to sort the catch and try Hiccup's idea. While Hiccup excused himself to Victoria and said that he will be in the forest. He stopped only to buy Toothless a basket of fish from the market.

=0=

By noon at the forge Gobber had been hammering on a bent sword while his long-time friend, Stoick, was pacing and muttering about Hiccup became the apple of the eye of his crush, Valka. But Gobber had enough so he confronts him after dunking the sword in the barrel of water.

"Okay, what's made you so irksome this morning?" Gobber asked now fully-facing Stoick and Stoick faced him and started his rant:

"It's this guy, Hiccup, he just appears out of nowhere and boom! Valka goes head-over-heels for him! Yes, he did save her on a pack of wild Speed Stingers and 'subdues' the beasts and herds them down to the docks as if they were sheep! Can you believe it?! " He exclaimed and throws his hand in the air and Gobber tried to reply but Stoick didn't let him.

"And it's not just that, last night she was so into him she was leaning to that stranger and it was like she just wanted to kiss him to death!" Stoick exclaimed and then started pacing and muttering again. So Gobber takes this chance to voice out his thoughts:

"Come on, you're thinking this all wrong. It's not what it looks like, it's just that how she shows that she can be grateful."

Gobber tried to reason with his friend to see the other way or perhaps he wants Stoick to learn from this Hiccup person. To how he can talk or approach Valka without going into a shouting contest or a heated brawl. Thinking back to how Valka could sock the lights out of them made him shudder.

"Oh yeah how about this, this morning when after 'Hiccup' explained how he get here and how he stop or control those beast last night from tearing Valka apart which is should be me that saves her to make her like me!" Stoick exclaimed and drop down on a nearest stool and let out a long sigh and continue. "And you know what she says this morning that made me really want to strangle the guy?" Gobber just shook his head and let his friend continue his ranting.

Stoick's clears his throat and try to voice feminine, I said 'try' okay? "'You know, you can subdue me anytime you want. I won't resist if it is you' WHAT IN ODIN WAS HER MEANING BY THAT?!" Stoick bellowed the last words and Gobber trying to hold his laughter and amusement on how Stoick tried to sound like Valka and failed miserably, and he was now rolling on the floor with non-stop laughter holding his side.

While Stoick raised his face from his hands glared his friend on the floor. It felt like it took an hour for Goober to calm down. Unbeknownst to them there was another young man their age heading towards them and could hear his friends' laughter and shouts inside the forge.

He had black hair that was smoothed and tamed has brown eyes with a nice goatee, almost like Stoick's. He wore a black short-sleeved tunic and shoulder pads with a kilt of chainmail, with brown pants and boots. He entered the forge and saw Gobber was leaning on the table still holding his side. While Stoick had a big frown on his face with a glare to go with it.

"Okay. What is happening here? You guys know I don't like being the last to know what's happening here." The young man said. His name was Alvin the Trustworthy. The two turned to his direction and smile to their friend. His hunting party should've returned yesterday.

"Alvin!" Stoick and Gobber greeted him and gave him a manly hug.

"When did you and the rest of the hunting party come back?" Stoick asked his friend, and thankful to the gods that they let his friend and the others come back safe and sound.

"Well, we arrived just now. No thanks to that storm that just appeared out of nowhere; so care to tell me what's new and why are you so irksome Stoick?" Alvin said after setting down his pack on the floor and taking a seat on the stool near the counter window.

"Well let me fill you in." Gobber said.

He explained everything to Alvin: from Valka being chased by wild Speed Stingers, to Hiccup's arrival, Valka being soo clingy to the guy, how Hiccup herded the flightless dragons down to the docks as if he were herding sheep, and to the ranting Stoick and the how he try to sound like Valka and repeat the words Stoick said and the two young Hooligans started laughing their heads at the expense of a fuming heir.

"Ha-ha I can't believe it. First the most divine girl on Berk is taking an interest in a stranger, and second Stoick is jealous, and oh the way he sounds like Valka? Oh comedy gold!" Alvin exclaimed and continued laughing.

"We have no time for this, you guys! The more she spends time with that guy, the less chances I have with HER!" Stoick said exasperatedly getting more and more nervous and infuriated because his friends were just laughing in his misery while Valka might be on the hunt for Hiccup and he might lose her forever. In the hands of a stranger no less!

"Oh well yah, relax Stoick we all know Valka was smarter than all the women on the whole island, you know!" Alvin tries to calm one of his best friends while still holding back his laughter, just like Gobber.

"Alvin is right, Stoick, she can't be like the other girls that are fawning over you, and she can't just marry this Hiccup right away! And she just met him yesterday, just like you said." Gobber said and sighed exasperatedly, shaking his head amused at his friend's paranoia. Putting away the last sword he repaired and took a seat.

"Alright come on. I know something might cheer you up from all this." Alvin said and gesture everything on Stoick and Stoick just gave him an annoyed look to Alvin.

"You just gestured to all of me!" Stoick said and rolled his eyes place his chin on his palm to think of something and ask. "And what is this thing you're saying that might cheer me up?"

"Well, my friends, you know what day it is right?" Alvin asked and Stoick and Gobber nodded.

"Yes we know it's Wash Day! How can we not forget?" Gobber asked with disgust in his voice and irritated look.

"Yes! Exactly, and we know some people like to take baths on the forest." Alvin continued in a sing-song voice directly to Stoick. While Stoick slowly had realization showing on his face and looked at Alvin with a grin.

"You mean...?" Stoick asked.

"Yup." Alvin said with a grin.

"And she?" Stoick asked again having something in his mind.

"Yess! What do you want me to say?" Alvin exclaimed getting inpatient and chuckled.

Gobber however started to realize what is in his friends' minds' and became nervous.

"Ooohh no. We are not going to do that again!" Gobber yelled to his best friends nervously.

"Ooooh we are." Alvin purred in reply, and Gobber groaned, knowing that nothing can stop the two best friends of his.

"What are we waiting for? Lets go!" Stoick said leaving the forge with Alvin following behind. While Gobber watched his exited mates and shook his head and put his tools away before going after them while muttering: "This will be not end well for all of us." Gobber released a long sigh and called up to his soon-to-be-dead friends. "Hey guys, wait up!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Well everyone it take long but still update and post it and we should thank UnknownBlackHand for another editing she/he did a good job on it. So Thank you UnknownBlackHand! and let's not forget the one's who read, review, Favorite, and follow Thank you!**

**P.S. I don't own anything anything and i might take long to update again sorry guys.**

**So Chapter 11 enjoy and ****Chow!**

* * *

After buying a basket full of fish for Toothless, Hiccup started his way to the forest's refuge, where his scaly best friend was waiting for his food; and Hiccup was trying to figure out how to get back to his respective timeline. As he made his way there he made an effort to blend into the shadows of the buildings to avoid attention from the villagers, especially the attention of a certain auburn-haired girl, known as his future mother, who was presently looking for him.

"Oh Hiccup, Hiccup! Wait up!" Valka called out to him. As she jogged her way to find Hiccup, the villagers she passed by paused to glance at her. While Hiccup hearing his Valka call his name, quickened his pace and took a sharp turn left to shake Valka off his trail.

Seeing this, Valka started to sprint while calling out to Hiccup again: "Hiccup! Wait I wanted to ask you if you'd like to join me and my friends to go swimming with-" Valka didn't get finish her sentence when she turned at the corner where Hiccup went and saw that he was gone!

"-Us, huh? That's weird, how could've he disappeared like that?" Valka asked herself. She could only see a few people doing their own thing, but no Hiccup. Now she was confused, she swore it was Hiccup she was chasing a moment ago or was it, perhaps, her imagination? She had been so focused on Hiccup lately that it was possible that her eyes, or her mind, conjured up an image of her newfound crush.

"I was going to invite him to go swimming with me and meet my friends. Oh well they can meet him later on the great hall anyway." Valka said humming and skipping away in the other direction to meet her friends and tell them that they couldn't meet him right now, and that they're going to have to bathe without the handsome, cutie with them.

Unbeknownst to her, the person she was looking for was just behind some barrels, hiding from her. Hiccup poked his head out and saw Valka skipping away and let out a breath that he was holding a moment ago.

'Phew, good thing she didn't look into any potential hiding spots and why she would she want to invite me to join her and her friends to go swimming? Well I kind admit I kind-' He stopped his thought and he felt his face heating up by imagining him swimming with Valka and her other friends; they might be all girls and he would be the only guy there and he see his younger mother in swimwear with other women he might recognize.

He shook away his thoughts and got out from his hiding spot and told himself that he had no time to goof off, and cursed his hormones for such a thought of how attractive his young mother might be in swimwear. So Hiccup hurried to the cave.

When he arrived he saw his scaly friend sleeping peacefully, until Toothless sensed a presence and open an eye. He saw Hiccup and the Night Fury gave a big yawn and approached Hiccup, who was standing at the entrance of the cave.

"Hey bud, how were you last night? I hope you had a better good night's sleep than I did." Hiccup said as he scratched Toothless behind his ears, and earned a purr from him. Then he saw the basket and sniffed it. Hiccup gave a short chuckle and wagered that his friend was hungry.

"Here you go bud, I know that your dinner last night wasn't enough for you. So I bought a basket of fish just for you and after you're done with it, we can think of how we're going to get back home." Hiccup said and he dumped the contents of the basket in front of Toothless, who eagerly devoured his breakfast.

While he waited for Toothless to finish his breakfast, Hiccup took a seat on the nearest rock at the cave's entrance, he pulled out his journal from a pocket within his armor, and flipped some pages until he stopped on the drawing he made after he'd been pronounced the new Chief.

It was a drawing of him and his family with Toothless, Cloudjumper, and Skullcrusher of course. He was not going to forget his best friend and his parent's two loyal companions you know. They were a part of his family as much as the humans were.

Upon seeing it Hiccup couldn't help to think: 'What if I didn't go find and try to convince Drago about the truth behind dragons? Why didn't I listen to my parents, what if… What if I'm to blame for my father's death?' And many more 'what if's' came to him while he was still looking at the drawing; he didn't even notice that Toothless was close to him, sensing his friends' distress or sorrow about losing Stoick. The only thing Toothless could do is comfort Hiccup the best way he know how: by rubbing his head on Hiccup's cheeks with a coo; it snapped Hiccup back to the reality and he finally noticed that his best friend was trying to comfort him and Hiccup knew that Toothless was beating himself up and blaming himself for Stoick's death.

"It's alright, bud it's not your fault. You were under the alpha's control back then, and the alpha was in Drago's control I can't blame you for that." Hiccup said softly touching their heads together just like they had when they were announced the new Chief and Alpha of Berk.

"So any ideas how we can go home huh, bud?" Hiccup asked and Toothless only looked at him with annoyed expression, Hiccup chuckled on this: "You're right, you're right you can't share your ideas if I can't understand your growls, grunts, hisses, and purrs. Hmmm… how about we go to Gothi?"

Hiccup waited for Toothless' reaction and the said dragon just shook his head give Hiccup another look.

"Yeah, it is a lot to explain to her and besides she might be not here yet. How about we fly away after I get your tailfin some new leather and maybe I can make that auto switch device I'm planning to make for your tailfin so you can fly by your own when I'm not here." Hiccup said to Toothless. The Night Fury lowered his head and whined sadly at the idea.

"I know, bud, I know. You don't like the idea, but you need to fly on your own in case of an emergency; we'll still fly together, just not as much." Hiccup said and chuckled because Toothless tried to hit him with his tail behind Hiccup's head, but he managed to dodge it.

"Okay how about someone or something that can help us… but who?" Hiccup asked while scratching his chin and thought for a minute. Then something he remembered something that could that really help them! With this he stood up so abruptly that he startled Toothless, and he tilted his huge head to the side as if to ask Hiccup: 'What is the meaning of this?'

"I know who can help us bud!" Hiccup exclaimed, with that he closed his journal and returned it to the compartment in his armor.

"We need to find Dialga! Mom said that he could travel through time, right?" He asked and Toothless nodded and got what his rider meant quickly. So bounded around Hiccup practically saying: 'Hahaha! Hiccup you genius twit you're right! Lets go get him!' and Hiccup was getting excited too because they had a chance to get home after all.

But soon his excitement quickly disappeared by the single thought: "But the question is bud, how are we going to find him of you can't fly right now?" Toothless stopped and looked at Hiccup with a tilt of his head asking: 'What?' again and waited for Hiccup to tell him.

"I know I have access to the forge now, but it would look rather suspicious if I get working on it now, we don't know where Dialga is, or where he is heading! All we know he is that he's heading away from the village, while Palkia headed t-"Hiccup stop himself and realized that Palkia headed in the direction of the village while Dialga headed to the forest.

Hiccup released a sigh and looked to Toothless: "Well bud, let just hope Dialga is around here, in the forest, and Palkia is far away and safe from any civilizations." Hiccup said and Toothless nodded in agreement.

"Come on bud, let's find our only chance to get home." Hiccup said and he started walking deeper into the woods with Toothless in tow.

‡‡‡

An hour had passed and Hiccup and Toothless found no sign of Dialga. They searched every cave, hollowed tree, heck they even climbed up to the top of them!

From the top of a tree, they saw nothing to suggest the presence of a rare dragon, and Hiccup was had a thought that he should get that leather and make the auto-device right away. With that, Hiccup told Toothless to get down and look around the other side of the island, as they hadn't had the time to search that area.

After they landed on the forest floor Hiccup was going to ask Toothless for something when they heard something coming from above them not that far away. They looked at each other and they knew that they needed to investigate; so they walked with caution and hid behind some thick bushes and now they heard…voices?

With a last glance to each other they looked upwards and saw three figures on the oak tree and they cannot believe what they saw! Or should I say whom they saw! On the thick braches of the said tree were Stoick, Gobber, and a guy with black hair their age sitting there and looking like they saw something heavenly. Or rather were seeing something heavenly.

This made Hiccup and Toothless confused, they looked at each other and shrugged as they followed the three men to see what they were looking at. However the only thing that Hiccup saw was a boulder; and behind it there was a steam, now overcoming with curiosity, they crawled around the boulder, silently, and tried to avoid being noticed by Stoick's group or whatever was behind the boulder.

When Hiccup and Toothless saw what the three young men were looking at, Hiccup's eyes almost popped out of their sockets, because what he saw was none other than Valka and some of the other girls taking a bath in a hot spring! Hiccup can't stop feeling his face was burning up with redness and crawled back were he and Toothless were hiding before, away from the boulder and Stoick's group.

"I can't believe it Toothless." Hiccup said to Toothless, who tilted his head to the side and crooned to him as if he was asking: 'What is it?'

Hiccup glanced back to Stoick and his friends and then returned his attention to Toothless.

"Dad and Gobber were peeping toms!?" Hiccup exclaimed in a hushed voice. Toothless was rather confused and thought to himself: 'What? What's wrong if your father and mentor wanting to watch some female humans taking a bath? We dragons don't mind even the females didn't mind at all Heck we even wash each other!'

In the meantime, Hiccup's face was redder than Hookfang's scales!

Hey? You okay Hiccup? Toothless tried ask, leveling his head to Hiccup's red face with questioning looks.

"Toothless I need to get them stop." Hiccup said with a disturbed expression: "Dad should be a great leader, not like that! And Gobber? Well I don't why but maybe this was the other reason he was talking about, when he said that that he wouldn't get married, maybe something happened to him when they were doing that!" Hiccup told him, pointing to the three young men above in the tree and continued: "And for the third one I don't know who he is but we…no I mean I should get them out of here without my mom noticing them. You should stay hidden and when I'm finished talking to them, we will continue our search for Dialga, okay bud?"

Toothless just rolled his eyes and started climbing a tree but he was still watchful of his rider.

Hiccup decided to stand up and marched his way over to the oak tree, where his father and his friends were and he started to climb the tree. When he was on the same level as the three friends, he cleared his throat to get their attention at first they looked around, trying to figure out where the noise was coming from, and Hiccup tried again.

Finally Gobber noticed him, and tapped on Stoick and Alvin's shoulders to get them to look and when they, too, noticed Hiccup with his arms crossed and displaying disapproving looks to the three friends. Stoick, Alvin and Gobber were feeling a little embarrassed right now and there was a long pause between the four young men. Feeling awkward for the three and for Hiccup, until the dragon rider finally gave in and broke the silence: "Well? I'm waiting for your excuses?" Hiccup asked and Stoick's was the one who tried to make up something:

"Well this is not what it looks like." He said and Hiccup just raised an eyebrow at them and Alvin and Gobber facepalmed.

"You see were not spying the girls where just…uh…um…bird watching?" Stoick said questioningly instead of making it sound more like a statement, and he earned another facepalm from Alvin and Gobber.

So Alvin had enough of his friend's failing excuse, so he said to Hiccup: "Look kid, you should understand we're men and it's just natural for us to do something like this so-"Alvin didn't finish his excuse because Hiccup silenced him with a raised hand and with a look of authority.

"Guy's I'm not going to expose you for this, I'm just gonna say get out of here before the ladies down there," Hiccup pointed down, "find out that you guys are spying them."

The three friends were amazed with Hiccup; for a second, they thought he would expose them and then they'd get in trouble, or maybe worse die at the enraged hands of the young women that were taking a bath below them, and the trio knew that Valka and her friends could turn out to be real terrors if they knew of this.

"So go on now, before you get in trouble." Hiccup said and the three young men nodded in agreement and started to climb down, but Stoick paused for a moment and turned to Hiccup:

"Um Hiccup, why are telling us this? I know some people would not have a second thought for exposing us, but why didn't you?" Stoick asked Hiccup and this made Alvin and Gobber stop too.

"Eh, I have a level of respect for you and your father, for being kind enough for letting me stay without a doubt of my being a spy or something." Hiccup said with a shrug like it was nothing.

"I'm sorry if I doubted you, Hiccup, I'm just –"

Hiccup cut him off: "It's okay you're the heir to your father's throne, you'll be the next chief when your father retires or something happens to him; you're going to lead your people someday, and you're stressed out about it. You're just trying to shrug off the thought of the responsibility, I understand what you're feeling right now."

With that, Stoick gave him smile of thanks, and Hiccup returned it; when Stoick was going to open his mouth to say something they heard a cracking noise and notice the branch that Hiccup was standing on was giving away slowly.

"Whatever happens, don't come for me." Hiccup said eyeing the branch.

"What are you talking about?" Alvin asked, but Hiccup just repeated what he said and they nodded Hiccup tried to move to another branch but Loki must've wanted some fun at Hiccup's expense today, so without a second the branch gave away from Hiccup's weight, and Hiccup fell, splashing into a spring now full of screaming girls!

Unfortunately his head hit a rock, and he soon passed out with people screaming his name!


	12. Chapter 12

**THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! EVERYONE LET'S GIVE OUR THANKS TO OUR AMAZING FELLOW FANFICTION AUTHORS FOR EDITING AND MAKE THIS CHAPTER A HILARIOUS CHAPTER! UnknownBlackHand and The Amber Fury Thank you guys.**

**Hoper you like it dear readers because it's for you.**

**I did not own How To Train Your Dragon and Back to the Future.**

**Chapter 12 everyone enjoy and R&amp;R? what is the meaning of this? anyway Chow! (\W (\**

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The girls screamed as something fell into the hot spring, which they were still soaking in. Some of the girls immediately sprang to grab their favorite weapons, while the others hurried to cover themselves up. There were two blondes, one raven-haired girl, and then Valka. One of the blondes reached for her double-headed axe and the other blonde grasped a large hammer.

After they hastily wrapped towels around themselves, Valka and the black haired girl reached for their personal weapons. The black-haired girl held twin throwing hatchets while Valka reached for her long dagger and some throwing knifes in case of out-of-range targets or in case her opponent was running.

"If this is one of those perverts, I swear I'm going skin them alive and gut them like a fish!" threatened the blonde girl, battle-axe in hand.

"Oh let me help you with that, Phlegma, and I'm going to cut the thing that between their legs so the other men get the message and never mess with us!" supplied the other blonde-haired girl, her hair was so light in color that it was almost white.

After hearing that last comment Stoick, Alvin, and Gobber felt a shiver run down their spines and held their breath, staying still and waiting for a chance to get away.

"Or we can make their life a miserable Hell until they die." suggested the black haired girl, holding her hatchets, ready to throw them.

When the steam cleared away and the intruder slowly surfaced, the group of women paused and eased their hostile stances when their eyes met a boy that they had never encountered before, well in everyone's case except for Valka's. Instantly recognizing the boy, or should she say: MAN of her dreams, she immediately stepped in front of the other girls, arms splayed in a defensive gesture.

"Wait! I know this guy!" Valka yelled, and the three other girls look at her incredulously, dropping their stance further.

"What do you mean you know this guy?" Phlegma demanded, her shining battle-axe still lingering in her hands, ready to chop any threat on sight.

"Yeah, I know him! He's the one I told you about this morning!" Valka said to her friends. She then turned to Hiccup, noticing his closed eyes and limp posture. 'He must be unconscious,' she decided, and seeing this, she immediately threw down her weapons and pulled Hiccup to the edge of the spring, laying him gently against its rough surface.

The other girls took a good look at the stranger, noticing his charm and good looks, even while just lying there. None could question Valka's motives for falling for him; he was handsome for crying out loud! Valka suddenly had an idea. With Hiccup being out cold, this might have been the perfect opportunity!

"I don't think he's breathing! Someone has to give him a mouth-to-mouth resuscitation! And because it was my idea, and because I was the first one he met, I'm going to do it!" Valka said cheerfully, puckering up her lips, ready to ravage Hiccup's lips, only to be stopped by someone's hand.

"Hey wait a minute! Why are so sure he needs that? Valka, I can clearly see his chest is rising and falling." Said Phlegma, pointing on Hiccup's chest and hearing his breath: "Were you going to take advantage of him? Valka, we know you're better than that!" she scolded, and Valka looked down, ashamed. She slowly turned away from her friends and the unconscious Hiccup.

Unbeknownst to her, while her back was on them, Phlegma was trying to continue where her friend had left on the 'mouth-to-mouth resuscitation'. She was stopped by the other two, who wanted to do it just as badly as she did, and the three had a silent but violent argument as to who was going to get the honor of touching Hiccup's lips with their own.

While this was going on, Stoick, Alvin, and Gobber were watching the four girls silently, flabbergasted by the three arguing over who was going to do it, while Valka was sulking. The three men couldn't believe it! Four girls were fighting (well three for now) over who was going to give Hiccup a mouth-to-mouth! They were praying to whichever god was watching, wishing they were in Hiccup's shoes.. Err... shoe, right now, or maybe they could ask Hiccup what his secret was to get girls to go head-over-heels for him.

"You're right, Phlegma. I shouldn't be like this. I can't just take advantage of Hiccup like th-" Valka said, and turn to look at her friends to show them that she understood what they meant. All that was thrown in the wind when she saw her three friends and inching closer to Hiccup, especially Phlegma. She'd been tricked, and sprung into action by pushing the three girls away from Hiccup.

"Hey! I thought it was wrong to take advantage of someone who's unconscious!" Valka exclaimed to her friends, who were getting on their feet, only to sit back down beside Hiccup.

"Yeah it is, but if said 'someone' is like him!" Phlegma said, pointing to Hiccup. "I'm gonna do it, so…" she leaned in and tried again, but was yet again halted by not just two, but three of her friends holding her back. They struggled to get closer to Hiccup, and even tried to pull the fur towels that wraps around each other, only to freeze after hearing a small groaned noise. Four pairs of eyes looked to Hiccup.

He was starting to wake up, and their hope to score on him was finally gone, much to their disappointment. They all glared each other, and blaming each other. Hiccup's eyes fluttered, and he put up a hand to block the sunlight that had temporarily blinded him. He sat up and rubbed his head where he was hit, looking around, sleepy and oblivious to the four girls behind him.

"Ugh, what happened, and what in Thor's name hit me?" Hiccup asked himself, trying to remember the last thing he saw when he was startled by Valka's voice:

"You hit your head and lost consciousness when you fell into the spring." She said, while still holding Phlegma on her right arm and while holding the other blonde girl on her left.

With a yelp, Hiccup turned around, but that was a bad idea. Upon seeing what was in front of him, he yelped again and turned around and muttering: "I didn't see anything. I didn't see anything. I didn't see anything." He was panicked, of course, and who could blame him? He just saw four half-naked girls in a rather uncomfortable and embarrassing position that men should not see.

Phlegma was under Valka, holding her head next to her chest while Valka's arms were on the other blonde, and her legs were on the raven haired girl's head. Looking down, they realized why Hiccup had turned around so quickly, and they struggled to untangle themselves and get into the water so Hiccup wasn't forced to see many things that shouldn't be seen.

After they got into the spring and only their heads could be seen, Valka was the one who broke the tension, greeting Hiccup cheerfully again like the previous night and the following morning and even the time he disappeared.

"Hi, Hiccup! It's weird seeing you here, huh?" Valka said, and a long pause and awkward silence surround the four young women. A shy, flushed face- Hiccup-still had his back turned to them, shifting nervously on his position. The four young women couldn't bear the silence anymore, so they prompted Valka to ask Hiccup another question or just to break the awkward silence in anyway she could.

"So Hiccup, what are you doing here?" Valka asked dreamily, half-daydreaming while the others were as well. They tried to look more attractive, and Stoick, Alvin, and Gobber very much wanted to be Hiccup right then, especially Stoick, because of what Valka was doing right then. Hiccup replied nervously and afraid to turn around, because he thought to the girls would kill him on sight if he answered this wrong, so he needed to think carefully if he wanted himself and Toothless to go back to their own time alive. The sooner he thought of an excuse and got away from the spring, and the sooner they found Dialga, the better.

"Huh? Uh, I was looking for a suitable place to take a…bath? Yeah, that's it looking for. Some private place with a stream or a small pond or a spring like you girls are in." Hiccup said, hoping and praying to any gods who would listen to him to make the girls behind him let him go.

Upon hearing this, the girls looked at each other, silently agreeing on something, and after a minute of silent conversation, they turned their attention back to Hiccup.

"You know, if you want to take a bath, you can join us," said the other blonde girl seductively.

"Yeah, Maddie's right. This spring is really big. It can fit five people, you know," said the black haired girl with purring voice that made Hiccup feel a shiver, and his need to get away from there increased dramatically.

Before he could reply, Phlegma cut in: "Maddie and Penelope are right! You can join us, and we can help you rub your back!" Phlegma said with the same seductive tone as Maddie, and looked at Hiccup with a predatory stare that make dragon rider feel another shiver running down his spine. However, curiosity was prevailing in Phlegma's mind, and she asked every question that ran through her head. Just like Valka, she too was curious of how Hiccup got here and fell from above them.

"Hiccup if you don't mind," Phlegma spoke shifting a little to see that he was listening, but to also make sure that he didn't see anything. He gave her an approving nod. "How did you get here? And why were you in the trees above us?" This made Hiccup stiffen up for a moment, but he then relaxed because he quickly thought of an excuse. He recalled a similar incident.

Before he became chief, his father took him to one of the Gatherings with his only friend and fellow heir, Thuggory of the Meathead tribe. Thuggory invited Hiccup and the rest of the other heirs to a 'bonding activity,' which means follow the sexy, pretty, and beautiful girls and watch them taking a bath or swimming. And when they had been caught, the only excuse that they told to the enraged girls/young women was: They were hunting or exploring and then they had been attacked by boars or dragons, and had climbed a tree to escape them.

"Well, like I said, I was just looking a stream or small pond to take a bath in, and the next thing I knew, I was being chased by THREE WILD BOARS, so I climbed the nearest tree that I could find and stayed there until the boars LEFT. But then the branch I was hanging on just snapped, and then I was here." Hiccup explained, and the girls didn't notice when he raised his voice on the word 'left' and 'three wild boars,' the signal for Stoick and the other two to leave, now. They obliged, Stoick nodding thanks to Hiccup and following Alvin and Gobber back to the village, completely unseen, except by a certain Night Fury hanging around in the trees.

"Well if that's the case, you can stop your search now and you can join us, Hiccup." Valka said excitedly, and the three other girls grinned. However, Hiccup, after seeing his father and his friends leave that made him desperate to escape. He knew something would go wrong.

"Uh, thank you, but no thank you. I'll just keep looking. I'm not comfortable having a bath with opposite gender, and I must be disturbing your bath time, so... later." With that said, Hiccup made his escape, not waiting for any of them to argue or beg him to stay. Toothless followed his best friend and rider quietly in the direction of the beach. They both knew that they would be searching for Dialga by now if they didn't get sidetracked.

A few minutes of walking lead them far away from the spring, and Toothless climbed down, right to Hiccup's side, looking at his friend's red face. Hiccup notice his scaly friend staring at him with mischievous glint in the dragon's eyes.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Hiccup asked, his face still a vibrant shade of red, while Toothless just shook his head and let out a draconic laugh. He kept walking, leaving a confused and irritated Hiccup not far behind him.

"Yeah, go ahead! Laugh it up! I wonder what your reaction would be if your own younger mother started showing affection or admiration for you!" Hiccup exclaimed, keeping up with the Night Fury. Said dragon just kept laughing, and started searching the beach.

After hours of searching, and the sun was setting, painting the sky orange and purple, with a hint of reddish, but still no Dialga. The duo kept walking the shore, and saw the final cave, the only one that they hadn't searched yet.

"Well bud this is the last cave. I really hope Dialga is in here," Hiccup said tiredly to Toothless, who was, like his rider, hoping and praying to the Dragon of the sun and the Dragoness of the moon that they find the dragon that can help them to go back to the future.

With a sniff, Toothless smelt something familiar and pushed Hiccup with his head to move forward: "Okay, okay I'm going. Cross your claws bud." Hiccup said jokingly, and Toothless gave him a look that said: 'Really? Cross my claws? You're lucky I'm too tired to whack you with my tail, Hiccup.' Hiccup just let out a short chuckle and walked into the cave. After thirty minutes had past, they saw a faint, glowing light at the end of the cave, and they glanced at each other one last time, just like they did earlier, and kept walking. When they reach the end of the tunnel, they saw it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for taking long for this chapter i just got the job i'm going and the trip on going there was taking my time and the traffic MAN! that is sooooo taking it most anyway it think it will be a slow update from now on because reality. sometimes i wish something happen one of this days where the whole world change not on the bad change just like the anime Toriko where food is the important thing on the world.**

**Anyway here's the chapter 13 everyone hope you enjoy and let's not forget to say a BIG THANKS FOR UnknownBlackHand THANKS DUDE!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything Dream Works was so Chow!**

* * *

When Hiccup was out of sight, the four young women were glaring at each other again, and by the looks of it they wanted to murder one another.

"So don't take advantage when someone is defenseless huh?" Valka said while glaring her friends, especially Phlegma, who looked away and tried to look innocent, and the two others looking everywhere except for Valka.

"Oh come on, Val, can you blame us?" Maddie asked getting shy when she said: "If that Hiccup guy is really, REALLY, a cutie! No wonder you're sooo infatuated with him in the first place, and you always talk about him."

"Yeah! And did you see how much of a gentleman he is? Most guys will take the invite right away like before you say Night Fury! You cannot find anymore guys like that in the village, you know?" Penelope pointed out.

"Or how about that ass of his it was really visible; did any of you notice that?" Phlegma asked while smirking, and Maddie and Penelope nodded slightly blushing when they remembered it. "I wonder what else was in those pants of his, I hope we can see it, and besides you can't blame us, Valka, he's so perfect."

Even Valka hated to admit it but Hiccup had a sexy backside, thanks to the water that made his clothes hug his features. And they wondered what else was underneath those clothes of his too, and Valka was starting imagine Hiccup only in his undergarment and having those toned abs she felt last night! Unfortunately, her friends snapped her out of her daydream.

"Yeah he is and we can see more if he joins us, and Valka please don't angry with us, but you know some of the men in this place can be so ignorant, shellfish, idiotic, jerks!" Maddie said pleading to Valka for forgiveness with her puppy-dog eyes with Penelope and Phlegma join her with the puppy-dog eyes.

Valka, being who she is, couldn't stay mad at her friends forever, especially with the look she created years ago, when she was just five-years-old to make her father and other adults (men especially) give in to her when she was in trouble or she wanted somethingm and it became famous for every young girl and young woman of Berk if they wanted something from the masculine part of the population.

"Oh I can't stay mad at all of you forever, and because we're best friends forever till the end!" Valka said and they all piled in for a group hug and continued their bathing, talked some more about Hiccup, and returned to the village hoping see Hiccup and they made a deal to not sabotage each other's flirting tactics on the poor, clueless, young man.

# # # ## # -=Stoick and Friends=- # # # ## #

"I can't believe it, can you two believe that guy got the attention of the four most beautiful girls in the village and got them fighting over him?" Alvin asked his friends who were still in shock that a guy like Hiccup had been fought over just like that and were trying to score a kiss on the said guy.

"Aye, that guy is one lucky troll." Gobber said, and added: "First he gets the attention of Valka and now her friends Phlegma, Maddie, and Penelope! How does he do it?! I mean you and I, Alvin, we try to get some girls attention unlike Stoick, here, he can sway any girl in the village, except for one girl, but still even with or without his heir title, as long as you look like a Viking, they still try to get Stoick! Am I right, Stoick?"

Not getting a reply, Gobber turned to his friend and noticed that he was quiet the whole time after they'd been discovered by Hiccup, who told them to get out before they died by the hands of enraged young women. But Alvin and Gobber were getting worried for their friend because when Stoick was quiet it meant that he was thinking about something important. (N/A: and no he's not thinking about Valka's gorgeous sexy body when she and her friends were having a bath mind you.)

"You alright there Stoick?" Alvin asked and by the looks of his friend, it is not about Valka or the other girls, it must be really important. "You're being quiet now, and we know what that means, care to share?"

Stoick looks to his two best friends and debated if he was going to tell them something that really bothered him right now… oh what is he kidding they're friends, he can tell them, and he'd trust them his life and they did too.

"Yeah, there is something I'd like to tell you guys, remember what Hiccup said back there?" Stoick asked the two, they nodded and with a sigh he told them what's on his mind: "Well Hiccup said I was going to be chief of our tribe someday. However, I don't know if I can do it, I just feel I can't do things like my father can, like making decisions, speeches, taking care of what the people need, or maintaining and forming good connections to the other tribes. I just can't imagine that I can do those things, you know." Stoick said getting nervous and worrying about the future and Alvin and Gobber knew that their friend will be their chief someday and not his selfish, arrogant, egotistic, idiotic, jerk of a brother; and besides, if Spitelout was the next chief, if something happened to Stoick, or Chief Magnus chose him, all hell will break loose upon Berk for sure! Berk would surly fall into a pile of rubble, hungry and sick people, and burning and destroyed houses. The image made Alvin and Gobber shudder at the image, especially for the sake of every young woman of Berk.

After that horrible thought, Alvin changed the topic to something to lighten the mood: "Stoick, come on, I'm sure you can do it! You're a smarter, stronger, more talented, and a more polite, person than your brother Spitelout! You're a good choice to become chief, you will lead us to the great future other than Spitelout of course."

Alvin's speech assured his friend that he can become a great man in the near future and he patted Stoick shoulder.

"Aye, Alvin's right, Stoick, just imagine if your so-called 'great' and 'amazing' brother became chief? Well then we ought to pack up and ready a boat to get us to the nearest decent tribe so we can start to live a new life!" Gobber said cheerfully while slapping his arms over on his two best friend's shoulders and laughed.

"Yeah, and maybe we can travel the whole world, just like we dreamed it would be when we were kids!" Alvin said cheerfully like Gobber. "And besides, you're not alone, we got your back you ask us for help if can't take the other chieftain stuff right Gobber?" he asked Gobber, and he nodded.

This made Stoick feel better; he's lucky to have some friends like Alvin and Gobber. Where would he be if he didn't have their support?

"Thanks you guys, I'm really lucky to have friends like you." Stoick said and they continued their way back to the village.

"I still can't believe it! A guy like that Hiccup was being fought over by four girls!" Alvin said again, back on the previous topic: "What does that Hiccup guy have that we don't?" he asked.

"Well we can ask him when we see him in dinner tonight, if we see him before Valka and her friends." Gobber said and Stoick and Alvin agreed with him.

And the three friends parted to do their own chores or jobs while the sun was still high and they will regroup at dinnertime.

# # $ # -=Hiccup and Toothless in the cavern=- # # # ## #

At the end of the tunnel Hiccup and Toothless ended up in a very wide cavern with a pond in the middle and some crystals that were glowing light blue to lighten up the whole cavern itself. Hiccup took a cautious look around in awe, and to see if he can find the dragon that could help them to get back to the future.

Toothless, meanwhile, went straight for the pond to get some fish.

"Wow, didn't know there's a place like this on the other side of Berk." Hiccup said while inspecting the glowing crystals, and then he asked Toothless: "What do you think, Bud? Does this place still exist in our time?" He turned to look at the Night Fury who gave him a 'Really?' look.

"Yeah, you're right, my parents haven't like each other during this time; and the worst part is that my own mother wants me instead my father! Many things can be change in 20 years or so." Hiccup sighed and shook his head exasperatedly, then he returned to examine the crystals again; and Toothless rolled his eyes at his friend's antics and returned to the pond.

In the middle of the pond Toothless saw some movement, but it wasn't exactly the type of movement he was expecting; because this movement was bigger than the ordinary fish in this pond, and after focusing for a moment, he found two glowing yellow eyes staring back at him, and this made Toothless go alert and battle ready by releasing a warning growl, and because the cave was silent, his growl echoed and grabbed Hiccup's attention.

"What's wrong bud?" Hiccup asked his dragon and walked towards the growling night fury; and when Hiccup was close, Toothless stopped him and wrapped his tail around Hiccup protectively like a mama dragon would for her hatchling, and he never looked away from the eyes in the middle of the pond. Hiccup was confused and looked at the pond but didn't quite make out what was putting Toothless on edge.

"Okay Toothless, its okay there is nothing dangerous in-"Hiccup didn't finish his sentence because he finally heard something and it's in the pond. The water was starting to ripple and Hiccup finally saw the pair of eyes that Toothless saw.

"… There? Okay now there is definitely something in there." Hiccup finished.

And Toothless just kept looking into the water. It was rising now; and slowly a figure was becoming visible, and after a few second it revealed itself to be a dragon, but not just any dragon, the dragon Hiccup and Toothless were looking for…

… DIALGA!

He let out roar that echoed through the whole cavern, scaring some birds and terrible terrors, and disoriented Hiccup and Toothless because they were so close him.

After Dialga stop roaring, he looked down at the two curiously, and because of the dim lighting from the crystals, Dialga had to look closer at them, and after inspection he recognize Hiccup and Toothless, and greeted them with a soft growl and slight bow.

Upon seeing Dialga and hearing the growl, Toothless relaxed his protective stance over Hiccup, and growled back at Dialga, relieved that it was him instead of Palkia. After being greeted by his own kin, Dialga looked at Hiccup and did the same action but instead of growling Hiccup heard a voice:

"Hello, young human it is great to see you and your friend in my temporary home." The voice said and Hiccup tried to find the one who owns the voice, but something told him that if there is someone with them from the village, they would've attacked first and ask questions later, and then Hiccup realized he was the only human in the cave, and that meant…!

Hiccup turned to Dialga and looked at him expectantly, waiting for Dialga to talk to him again! Dialga looked amused with him and tried to have some fun with this human's confusion.

"Man I think I'm still knocked out from that fall, or maybe I've got a concussion and my mind playing tricks on me. How else can I hear a disembodied voice?" Hiccup asked Toothless, who just looked back at him with his innocent wide eyes; though in truth, he's laughing inside his draconic head. And seeing Hiccup like this, Dialga let out a draconic laugh and decided to talk to Hiccup now:

"At ease young human, you are not knocked out, and your mind is not playing tricks on you, I spoke to you." Dialga said with soft deep voice.

"Well I'll be darned, a dragon capable of speaking… How's that possible?" Hiccup spoke to himself, murmuring the last bit.

"I suppose I'm just talented, but you're a good sort, and I'm curious about what sort of bond we can form." Dialga replied

"Oh, good because we need your help, Dialga." Hiccup said, now that he was finally convinced that Dialga could talk to him and understand him.

"Help? What help do you need from me and how did you know my name?" Dialga asked. "Me and my brother have been forgotten for around 300 years, and only dragons remember us from the stories of the elders of old."

This time Toothless was the one to explain, of course with growls and grunts, that they learned about him from a Viking named Valka, Hiccup's mother, and leaving Hiccup confused to see his best friend explaining everything to the Paradox dragon; and the said dragon saw the confusion in Hiccup's face.

'I wish I could understand what Toothless is saying.' Hiccup thought as Toothless finished his explanation.

"Well, I can help you with that problem, but at this time I am still weak after that battle with Palkia, so I might not get you and your friend get you back home… at least not in this state." Dialga said and Hiccup and Toothless saw the scars all around Dialga's body and understood his state but Hiccup needed to ask him something:

"Oh we understand, but how long would it take you to recover? Because we really need to get back to our own time before we do something wrong."

Dialga raised his scaly brow at him.

"I understand your situation, but I need my rest, I should be better by the next full moon, which is five days from now." Dialga said calmly while Hiccup groaned and took a seat on the floor, and Toothless tried to cheer him up, which made Hiccup give him a small smile and rubbed him behind his ears, earning a purr from the Night Fury. This got Dialga's attention, how the two had a strong bond just like the people he remembered where dragons and humans lived in peace for the first time, before some selfish people tried to use dragons as weapons and him for their own personal reasons.

"I see you and the Night Fury are very close." Dialga spoke, making Hiccup and Toothless look to him.

"Yeah he's my best friend, the first to show me real kindness, and the first to accept me for who really I am. Without him, I doubt I'd be the man I am now. Heck I might not even have known that my mother is alive, since she was taken by Cloudjumper when I was a baby, or worse I might be dead, all those years and its all thanks Toothless, right bud?" Hiccup said grabbing Toothless' head by both sides and gave it a shake. Toothless freed himself and gave Hiccup a wet lick in return.

"AUGH! TOOTHLESS! You know that doesn't wash out!"

Toothless and Dialga gave draconic laughs at Hiccup.

"Well, I am glad there are some people who treat my kin as equal rather than weapons. Now, about your situation, you don't have to worry about it as long you didn't do something to make your existence fade away." Dialga said and he laid his head down so he could rest properly.

"Wh-what do you mean by: 'make my existence fade away'?" Hiccup asked because now he was beginning to worry. His mother was already infatuated with him.

"Well for instance, it is possible that you could interrupt the time stream, like interrupting your parent's relationship, or even the forming of it. I should also advise you that this is a time where your tribe is an enemy to dragons, it woud be unwise to show them how to make peace with them now." Dialga explained, looking sternly at the two as they started sweating bullets.

"Time travel is tricky business, you can't cross into your own timeline, or you'd run into yourself, and you can't change the course of history without severe consequence; but as long as you don't do anything to interrupt the time stream you'll be alright it's not like you met your parents and your mother was in fall in love on you instead of your father." Dialga jokingly said, and looked at Hiccup and Toothless, who quickly glanced at each other, Toothless dropped on the ground laughing his head off and rolling on his back, while Hiccup was starting to worry, he was starting to panic, and so he got up to start pacing while muttering: 'Oh gods! Oh gods! Oh gods!'

"You didn't meet your parents right…? RIGHT!?" Dialga exclaimed with his head raised now. He was starting to get nervous for the young man, and Hiccup dropped to the floor, holding his head in his hands; seeing this confirmed Dialga's thoughts.

"How can you let that happen?!" he asked Hiccup, ignoring the laughing Night Fury. Hiccup looked up to the Paradox dragon with look of disbelief and stood up.

"HOW SHOULD I'VE KNOWN WE WERE GOING TO GET ACCIDENTALLY THROWN INTO THE PAST WHEN YOU, PALKIA AND TOOTHLESS CREATED A PORTAL-BLACK-HOLE-THING THAT SENT US HERE?!" Hiccup yelled to the Paradox dragon, who sighed in defeat, because the young man in front of him was right after all.

"Okay, okay let's all calm down and think straight. Hiccup, you need to fix everything you have done on this island before the next full moon you have plenty of time, just don't do something that could change the future!" Dialga stated sternly and looked to the still laughing Night Fury next.

"And you Toothless, you have help Hiccup here without showing yourself to the rest of the villagers, or else Hiccup's existence will be no more and so may yours." Dialga said, that got the Night Fury to stop laughing.

"You see, without meeting Hiccup your life today will be gone because Hiccup won't be born if his parents don't get together! Understand?" Dialga explained to Toothless. If Dialga's conclusion was right if Hiccup's parents didn't get together he would not meet Hiccup and he and the rest of the dragons in the nest in dragon island will be forever be a slave for the Red Death, or worse become Drago Bludvist's slaves, worse than the Red Death, and it made a shiver run down on Toothless' back, he nodded to Dialga vigorously.

"Good, now Hiccup, you need to think of how you get your parents together, or help your father to court your mother and come back here at the night of the full moon, your existence depends on it, understand?" Dialga said.

Hiccup nodded: "Yeah, um… I just have a question." Dialga gave him a nod to go on. "Is there something especial about the moon when it's full or something?"

"Well the moon on that night will be a blue moon, and blue moons make my time traveling powers stronger and I have better control over the point of time I want to reach; but thanks to the fight with my brother, Palkia, I am in pretty poor condition to time travel without the blue moon's guidance and power. Without it, we will have to wait until next year for another one to come up." Dialga explained, pressing how important it was for Hiccup to get this right.

"Also, you need to get going if you to get your parents together because, well, you're fading faster than I thought." Dialga said, getting worried, and Hiccup went pale a little.

"What do you mean I'm fading faster? I thought you said I have more time!" Hiccup exclaimed and throws his hands in the air, and then brought them back down to make sure that they were still there.

"I know what I said, but the longer you stay here and the more your mother yearns you, it will make your existence fade faster because she's losing more interest in your father." Dialga explained slowly to Hiccup: "And if you want some proof? Then take out your book and take a look at the pictures you drew in it."

Hiccup did what he was told and took out his journal and flipped to his drawing of his family portrait, including the dragons. Hiccup notice the pictures of Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher's heads were gone! This spooked him and Toothless out, and they looked up at Dialga who had a smug face. Hiccup closed the book and put it back on his armor's compartment.

"Oh great, I've only been chief for a month and I'm gonna fade away because my younger mother likes me, just great, whoop tee do." Hiccup said with heavy sarcasm.

Dialga to leaned over to Toothless and asked him: "Is he always this sarcastic?"

Toothless replied: "You have no idea this is just the tip of the iceberg." And silently chuckled while Dialga looked over to Hiccup with amusement.

"I think you should go back to the village now, isn't it suspicious to go through long disappearances?" Dialga said, and Hiccup just let out a deep breath.

"Yeah, that would be bad, come on bud." Hiccup said and waved Toothless to follow, but he stopped himself, for an idea struck him: "On second thought, why don't you stay here, with Dialga just to be safe, if that is alright with you Dialga?" he asks the Paradox dragon, laying his head on the edge on the pond.

"That will be okay for me, I do like some company after all those long slumbers, and I do need someone get to catch me up on what I miss." Dialga said and also agreed it is an honor for him to inform a powerful dragon of what was happening before they got sent into the past.

"Okay I think I'll see you tomorrow, and I'll try to get you guys a basket of fish too." Hiccup said and with a wave he headed to the exit and looked up to the sky, there is still light and time to take a bath, he walked for a few minutes in the forest and found a river perfect for his bath. After another few minutes, he dried himself, put his clothes back on, and headed back to the village.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi ya folks! sorry for the wait for this chapter and i like to thank those who read and review i really appreciate it! and now for the ones who left a review? here's my answer for you:**

**shichi19: Yes it is Dialga and Palkia and some other pokemon moves and i'm glad that i make your day thanks for left a review.**

**thearizona: Thanks for the support and i don't know about Hiccup can understand Toothless by Dialga...hmmm maybe i should.. naa if i tell you that would be spoiler right? just be patient i might do that or am i? i do't know by thanks for left a review!**

**So everyone Chapter 14! and let's not forget to thank our editor of this story UnknownBlackHand! Folks let's give him some around compliment for him will ya because if say "applause" he cannot see it because... you know what mean. Still don't own everything alright? so enjoy and Chow!**

* * *

It was almost nighttime when Hiccup got back to the village. He kept in mind what Dialga had told him, and hoped that soon enough he'll get the image of Valka and her friends trying to kiss him out of his mind… That may be something that may rely on a good drink.

On the way to the great hall Hiccup took in his surroundings, he saw some Vikings heading to their own homes and some heading to the great hall to take their dinner there or have some drink after a long day's work. Hiccup saw how the past Berk was different from his time the houses was so little, for now, that they were perfect for only for families of four members, and the temperature was much colder than present Berk.

After a long walk up the flight of stairs, Hiccup found himself in front of the great hall's doors, he took a deep breath and slowly pushed the door and he was greeted by noises, laughter and other Vikings chatting about their day and exchanging stories.

Hiccup entered the great hall, headed to the table where the food was, looked for a table for a while, and saw Victor having a chat with the other men and Magnus. Though Hiccup didn't want to interfere with them, so he saw an empty table and started heading there to have a quiet dinner. However, before he reached said table, a pair of hands clamped around his arm, and pulled him in the other direction and with a familiar voice.

"Hiccup!" Valka exclaimed and then pulled him to their table where her friends were at: "I finally found you, come sit with us I want you to meet my friends properly unlike the previous time."

After a swaying and avoiding some Vikings they finally reached the table were Valka's friends was seated. There was Phlegma , Penelope and Maddie sitting on the other side of the table and watching Valka pulling Hiccup to their table and got Hiccup to sit down while Valka sat down on his right side.

"So Hiccup was it?" Phlegma asked and leaned forward a bit pushing up her bosoms a little to make them appear bigger, while making Hiccup uncomfortable; Valka was beside him, entering his personal space a little bit and she pushed her own chest, but Phlegma spoke again: "We didn't get introduce our selves earlier, the name's Phlegma Fierceson nice to meet you again." She held out her hand for Hiccup to shake, with him being a gentleman, Hiccup shook it.

"Nice to meet you too again and who are the two lovely ladies, may I ask?" Hiccup asked and looked to Maddie and Penelope.

"I'm Maddie Agnarsson, nice to meet you." Maddie said and nervously moved a stray hair behind her ear with a slight blush.

"And I'm Penelope Frisk, nice to meet you cutie." Penelope said with sexy voice, just like Phlegma did and showed a little of her cleavage too, just like Phlegma did.

Before Hiccup could reply, they felt a sudden weight on their table, they turned their heads to the source, and saw Stoick, Alvin and Gobber seated themselves at their table. Stoick was on Hiccup's left while Alvin and Gobber were across on him seated on Phlegma, Maddie and Penelope's side and it irk Valka and her friends about this because the boys never sit with them until now.

"WHAT ARE YOU THREE DOING HERE?!" Valka yelled, glaring at Stoick, and almost making Hiccup go deaf in the process.

"Well we're just taking a sitting at a table and taking our dinner, what do you think we're doing?" Stoick replied looking like he's the chief of the whole archipelago, but he is going to be chief of Berk anyway. Alvin and Gobber just nodded with their mouths full of food and the girls gave them death glares, more from Valka of course.

"And why do you take your seats at our table? You three stopped sitting with us since, oh I don't know, like since we were thirteen years old!" Valka said furiously at Stoick's face, which caused Hiccup's head to bump her chest when she stood up.

Alvin and Gobber noticed that Hiccup was blushing furiously now and looked to each other sharing a look that said: 'Lucky guy is he eh?'

Phlegma, Maddie and Penelope finally noticed the action that their friend caused and were a little afraid and jealous because, Hiccup might like the interaction and will never have their chance with him, especially since Valka seemed to be pretty close to him already. However, unbeknownst to them, Hiccup was really, really, uncomfortable with this. He tried to get Valka's attention but it doesn't work, because she and Stoick were busy arguing about sitting at the same table; and when Hiccup had enough he stood up, making Valka lose her balance, and out off instinct (thanks to the training for five years and hanging out with Toothless so much) Hiccup caught her by the waist and made her sit down.

"Okay how about this: let's just enjoy our meal while talking about what we did or went on today. Shall we?" Hiccup said while looking at Stoick, Alvin and Gobber when he said the words 'what we did today' making three tense up and they knew what Hiccup was avoiding.

"So what did you guys do today?" Hiccup asked while taking a bite fish, when no one answered, he asked: "Hey Valka, what do you mean since when you said that Stoick and his friends seated with you girls up until seven years ago?"

Before Stoick or Alvin and Gobber could say something they were beaten to it.

"Well they stopped sitting with us since when Valka and Stoick started having their shouting contests." Phlegma explained.

"Speaking of which why are you three sitting with us? There are other places to sit." Penelope asked while taking a bite of chicken.

"Well, it was either joining you girls or the empty table near Spitelout and his cronies and listen to boast about his 'awesomeness' or sit with the adults and listen to them lecture us about becoming men or describe ways to 'satisfy' a woman, have you every heard of a trick called a…." Alvin but he was cut off before he caused some embarrassment, already the group was on the verge of going red, this time Maddie was the one who make him stop:

"Okay! We get it! We get it! You can sit with us for now, just please stop right there; we don't want to lose our appetite! Argh!"

Valka and Phlegma also made exclamations to make Alvin to shut up about what men were doing and they're not interested, except for Hiccup.

"So what's wrong with sitting with Spitelout? Aren't you all the same because you're all Vikings, you're big, strong, and muscle-bound. So what's wrong, shouldn't you all be buddies?" Hiccup asked the boys because he wanted to know about their relationships with him.

"Well first he thinks he will be the next chief, that he can do everything better than anyone else, and he self-proclaimed that the gods chose him for greatness or something etc. etc. etc. Just think about it, him become chief? Well good luck Berk! " Gobber answered and made it like a joke to lift the tension around the table, which it did, then he continued eating. The others let out a short chuckle about it, even Hiccup, and he was also glad that no one looked like they were about to start killing.

"Well I kind of stand with that, Gobber, Spitelout might be a good fighter but leading a whole village? If that happened, well let's pack up and ready a boat to get us to the closest decent tribe so we can start to live a new life!" Maddie exclaimed, her other friends agreed to the plan by saying 'Yeah!".

"That's what I said earlier too!" Gobber said excitedly and laughed. Then he and Maddie started conversing with each other while the others were staring at them, amused.

"Well, what do you guys think about being a chief?" Hiccup asked to make conversation so that everyone could be comfortable with each other. While this is going on, they were unaware that Magnus, Victor, and the rest of the people around their table were watching them; they thought Stoick and Valka's group would murder each other, but with Hiccup keeping the situation calm, everyone was having a good laugh!

"We'll look at that, and here I thought the day that Stoick and Valka would never stop their rivalry. There they are laughing with their friends and without shouting at the top of their lungs!" Magnus said in surprise.

"Aye I agree with you there, Magnus, our Valky and your son hated each other when they were thirteen and now they just…wow, whatever Hiccup did I wanna know how he did it!" Victor said smiling at the fact that his daughter wasn't fighting with Stoick for once; it was good for a change.

"I wish Stoick and Spitelout could be like Hiccup, especially Spitelout, if something happen to me and Stoick? Oh, Odin please spare Berk from Spitelout's stupidity and arrogance." Magnus said and he let out long deep sigh and took deep swig of his mead. Victor and his friends agreed with his statement, and a shiver rolled down their spines at the thought of Spitelout becoming chief.

"Well if that happens? I'd hope that Odin in his mercy would send a tribe to conquer Berk and dethrone him!" said one of the men seated with them.

"That young man, Hiccup was it? He certainly knows how to bring peace to the most stubborn of Vikings. The lad is sure to be a great leader someday. Too bad you cannot adopt him, Magnus, so you'd know that the future of Berk was in for a bright future and the village would be led through the good and peaceful path." Boomer said and joking on the last part, and the others just agreed again and had a good laugh and continued on with their own conversation.

* * *

**BY the way guys do you have any ideas to share so i can have some inspiration of something to twist it? because i can't think for a while now because of my work distracted me and the long day's work. if you have some ideas feel free to share i really appreciate it thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yo! sorry take long but here it is Chapter 15 everyone hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything alright!**

**P.S. Let thank once again UnknownBlackHand for being the editor of this story. so Chow!**

* * *

After the dinner, Hiccup and the other teens, well teens of this time, had a nice comfortable chat. They exchanged some stories and tips about fighting, mixing herbs, cooking, blacksmithing and other topics that could be conversed with them.

"Well I think it's time to hit the hay. It's getting late and I need to woke up early if I don't want the fishing boat leave without me; otherwise they'd have me work on the farm, and let me tell you taking care of sheep and yak pens is not pleasant thing in the morning." Alvin said, it was obvious that he was not going to be a farmer in future.

"Alvin's right, I too need to help my dad in the forge before the heavy chores I'd have to do." Gobber said and he stood up and stretched, and after that the two young men bid them good night and headed off, leaving Hiccup and Stoick with the girls.

"So I think I should go and get some sleep too?" Hiccup said, but more like a question instead of statement.

"Yeah we should, I have some things to do too." Stoick agreed while the two stood up, the girls followed too. Then they saw Valka's parents and Magnus were heading over to them.

"Alright see you tomorrow, Valka, Hiccup and Stoick." Phlegma said to the three and headed to the door with Penelope and Maddie behind her, they said 'good night' to the three of course. Just after that, the three adults reach the Valka, Stoick, and Hiccup.

"Well it's time to go home you two, tomorrow is another day and face the challenges the gods will give us tomorrow." Victor said; he was a little tipsy because he was now leaning on Victoria, while Victoria just shook her head with a smile on her lips.

"Come on you two, let's go before this husband of mine passes out." Victoria said bidding Magnus and Stoick a good night and headed straight to the door; with that, Valka and Hiccup followed them and said goodnight to Stoick and for Valka was kind of hesitate and Hiccup help Victoria to carry the swaying Victor by putting his other arm on his shoulder.

After couple minutes of dragging the sleeping form of Victor, Valka, her Parents and Hiccup finally arrived at the house of Valhallarama family on the west side of the village. Valka opened the door and stepped aside to allow Victoria, Victor, and Hiccup some more room to the house and continue to the room of Victoria and Victor and finally laid him on the bed. After tucking in Victor, Victoria headed to a large trunk on the corner of the room where some spare fur is stored and handed it to Hiccup.

"Here Hiccup, I'm sorry we don't have an extra room for you to rest in because the third room become storage for some extra furs and other necessities." Victoria said.

"It's alright, I'm just here for a few days and I'll continue on my…journey, so you don't have problem about it, Victoria." Hiccup said because it was true that he'll just need four more days to wait for the blue moon to come.

"I don't mind sharing my bed with him, Mom, I will make you more comfortable Hiccup." Valka said dreamily and she had these thoughts in her head already, about her and Hiccup in the bed. With that said it made Hiccup uncomfortable again and he felt a chill run down his spine when he look at his younger mother and saw her giving him and seductive look.

"Valky, go to bed now let Hiccup have his rest, tomorrow will be a long day for us." Victoria said just to make her daughter stop, Hiccup gave her a smile to thank her for that.

"Ok, good night Mom, good night Hiccup." Valka said and her voice changed when she bid Hiccup's good night, still making the young lad feel another chill run down to spine; and off she went to her room while Victoria just shook her head at her daughter's antics and said 'good night' to Hiccup and joined her husband to their bedroom.

While Hiccup laid himself on the wooden couch and makes himself comfortable and got himself forget of what his younger mother was doing to get his attention, with a last thought on his head Hiccup let himself drift off to sleep: 'I hope nothing else goes wrong while I'm here, and I need to think of something to make my parents like each other so I won't fade from existence.'

*********************************Somewhere*********************************

[We zoom away from Berk and heading to the east where an island was been surrounded by sea stack after sea stack that make sailing into it get a little rough. On the island was crawling with wild dragons that taking the half of the said island with dead trees that some of them was charcoal color known as Loki tree and to the other side of the half of the island was inhabited by a known Viking tribe.]

This is not just an ordinary tribe like Berk's Hooligans, or any of the other tribes you knew. It is a tribe of savage and cannibalistic Vikings. They are always at a constant war with the other tribes and feared by many, due to their acts of enslaving rival tribes and eating their rival tribe's chief and heir, that's what the rumors that going around on the whole archipelago said.

The tribe was also lead by a man that has only one goal in life: to be the MOST POWERFUL AND FEARED MAN ALIVE! He never accepted failure or weakness, and he never cared for his men; as long he can command them and they follow his orders without complaint (or else their life will be at the end of the line). Weather they were young or old, women or children, he would not show any mercy to them. He can wipe out a whole tribe with his tactician knowledge and can outnumber his opponents with just one hundred men at his side against the whole tribe, and let's not forget his strength.

He's not chief for nothing you know, because of his strength he can outmatch the stronger opponents he's fighting with his cleaving Double-Edged Battle Axe he slices the unfortunate soul he was fighting with in two halves with one swing! Talk about power. We find ourselves going to a cave with a reinforced metal door blocking it, keeping the wild dragons from entering.

The inside of the cave was a long tunnel filed with torches on the walls for lighting and led to who knows where; but to us we are heading to one of the rooms in this tunnel were the Chief of this island resided. A door with a Titan skull of a Monstrous Nightmare that hangs on it, inside we find the chief of the tribe himself he stand 7'0 ft.

He had tan skin, white shoulder hair, and orange eyes but if you're at a short distance you'll see his eyes change to crimson red, especially if he's fighting. He has a ragged scar on the corner of his right eye running down to his cheek, he wears a black sleeveless tunic and a chainmail skirt, with black pants underneath, brown fur boots, a shoulder pad with small spikes, and his helmet covered his whole head except for the front which was shaped like an 'M' and the horns stuck upward like a crown.

This man's name was Trigon the Terrible, the embodiment the merciless, cruel, power-hungry demon himself. We see him staring down on the strange black box with runes all around it. It had been sealed for some unknown reason, but Trigon knows what's inside of this mysterious black box. But whatever or whoever tried to open this box ended up getting burned or cut; and every time someone tried to open it, the runes around it would glow and still it would not move even a little. It had some cracks, dents, and other damage, no matter how many times it was pounded by the strongest of men or creatures that but it would not give way.

Anyway the inside of the said cave an ancient temple was inside it, from an ancient civilization that said an object or weapon that has the power that can give who ever wielded it the taste of the power of a GOD! They could rule the world or…worlds that can give the wielder the power to go through time or dimensions to rule, that is why it was been sealed by an ancient priest and acolytes, so no one can use it to destroy the worlds.

Trigon spent his half-life to studying the ancient runes in the temple and discovered this and where he could find the box that held the weapon, or object, known as the Jewel Core. A dragon, it was said, that it was the one who created the world we know, that dragon has been named by the ancient people, its name was Yvelceus, gave this object.

This dragon was said to have been the beginning of time, and from the time it hatched from its egg the world was starting to begin, but also it can destroy if it wants too. Anyway, we see Trigon still staring down at the box with the Jewel Core sealed inside it, he was about to grab it and try to attempt to open it when suddenly someone knocking on his door interrupted him.

"Sir! The beast has finally awakened!" said the voice with panic in it followed by a draconic roar that echoed through the whole island! Hearing this, Trigon headed to the door and opened it but stopped and turned to the box thinking if he should bring it or not, because the key to it was just one half of the opening method, and he had that half in his possession, but in the end he took the box; he might has well unlock one half of the seal and then try to find the other half.

He opened the door and he saw one of his men with panic and fear in his face. Panic, because of the dragon's roar echoing through the tunnel, and fear because he disturbed his boss whom he watched what he did to those who disturb him, and he wants to live long. Trigon looked at him for a moment and then he turned to the source of the roar, without sparing the man to inform him that he's lucky that Trigon doesn't have time for punishing him.

After a few minutes of walking, he finally reached the chamber where the dragon was being held by thirty-five muscle men trying to hold a white dragon with armor and two red pearls on its shoulders. Yup, that's right, the white but armored dragon is Palkia!

This is where he landed, on Outcast island the storm brought him here because of his condition, he couldn't go any farther to rest on some uninhabited island; but lady luck was not on his side this time because Trigon saw him and identified him and commanded his men to capture Palkia alive. Palkia was the key he was looking for from the drawings and runes he read from the ancient temple, that's the only way to open the box by the flames of two specific dragons, two different flames from the Paradox Dragons, one from the one with two pearls on its shoulders and the other should be from the one with a diamond on its chest.

After watching his men trying to hold down Palkia he just turned his head and muttered: 'how pathetic, idiots' or 'where you can get smarter men's help from these days' losing his patience he walked to his men and to Palkia to get the flame he needs to open the box.

"Drop the ropes you pathetic excuses for Vikings!" Trigon shouted with a rough deep voice and his men looked at him fearfully and let go of the ropes that held Palkia's head and neck and stepped aside for Trigon to face the dragon: "How pathetic you are, the most powerful dragon known to Vikings was at its weakest state! And you are thirty strong men here and cannot hold this beast?! How pathetic." He exclaimed still continuing his way to Palkia while the said dragon just stared at him with hatred and murder in its eyes and Trigon looked back.

"So you're the 'White Death' I'd been hearing and seeing in those legends? Show me how you earned that title." Trigon sneered at Palkia making him angry. By hearing the name 'White Death' the men around Trigon and Palkia either tensed up or starting to shake like leaf and stepped further away from the two. With that, Palkia raised his head back ready to ignite his flame but he stopped himself when he noticed a glow under Trigons cloak; he stopped himself and rested his head on the ground, but trained his eyes on the man in front of him.

This makes Trigon annoyed seeing Palkia stop his intent to roast him with the flame he was wanted, but noticed a faint warmth at his side and looked down and put one and two together:

"So you noticed?" he said and took out the box so Palkia could have a look at it, and it confirms the dragon's suspicious and he let out a menacing growl enough to give a little vibration through the ground and Trigon was amused by the dragon's appearance right now: "Smart, even for the oversized newt with wings, anyway you must know why you're still alive, correct?" He said mockingly. "I need your fire to open this box and lead me where the other dragon with the diamond on its chest is, so are you going to cooperate with me or not?" Trigon said still holding the glowing box in his right hand.

"The runes that I've been studying said that inside this black box was an object or weapon, it said that it can make you like a god! However, not just so that it can also control the most powerful dragon known to humankind. It will allow me to not just rule this world, but also other worlds across dimensions; I just need a little flame from you and the other dragon. But we all know that you won't be letting out a spit of fire but we have our own ways to get you breathe out fire, though it can wait, I just need to find the other dragon and capture it just like you, it's better be prepared, we might not know that to open this box, it needs to be fired by both dragons at the same time, right?" he said leaning down on the dragon not afraid that Palkia can take his face off by biting it or firing it, so the dragon was just replied with another menacing growl again, and made Trigon lean back with a laugh.

"Very well, I can wait a few more years to find the other key so be good dragon and take a rest." Trigon said which made Palkia a little confused, and before the dragon could react Trigon give it a swift left hook and knocked out the dragon. After doing that he turned to his men that have been watching him:

"Well…WHAT ARE WE STANDING AROUND FOR!? TAKE THE BEAST TO ITS CAGE!" He shouted in a 'BOOM' that can make a grown man piss in their pants and the men started going around Palkia and started dragging the unconscious dragon to the said cage, while Trigon headed to his own chamber looking at the glowing box with the light slowly dying: "Soon I will get this curse box to open and get the power I need to rule the world and maybe afterwards, the other worlds as well." Trigon muttered as an evil grin spread across his face, and he started to laugh, a sound that makes the other men around the chamber flinch by just the sound of it. For Trigon the Terrible's laugh is more terrifying than the roar of the largest of dragons!


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't have any words or excuse to tell but this: Thank you for waiting and let's thank UnknownBlackHand for editing has always and feel free to review or something and i don't own anything and hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 16 everyone chow!**

* * *

Morning came to the island of Berk, and people headed to the giant doors of Berk's great hall; they were slightly open, meaning that there are some people that got there early. Inside we see some women doing their duty cooking and cleaning, some are tending to the early-morning drunks who downed too much of the breakfast mead. They'd try to slap them out of their drunken stupor and then set them up on a seat again. Otherwise, they were just left on the floor.

One of the tables has been occupied by Magnus, he's an early morning person but that's partly in thanks to the dragon raids, once he wakes up he cannot get back to sleep, so he heads for the great hall every time this happens and waits for one of the women to bring him something to occupy his mind and satisfy his stomach.

With a mug in his hands he keeps thinking of something that his friend, Boomer, said about last night. It's about his two sons, oh! He almost that wishes he could adopt Hiccup and make him the heir to the tribe; but he couldn't because one: he's not a member of their tribe (which would be easy to solve by adoption); two: he has two sons, one could be the end of the tribe and the other could be the savior of it and it might take his life to change them for the good of the tribe (which he's not too fond off as he still wants to see his future grandchildren); and three: he's not the only one that should decide to it, it has to have the whole village and the elders and, especially, Hiccup to agree to this idea to make him the next heir after adopting him.

Sighing to himself, he downed the rest of his drink and stood up to get himself a refill. After he refilled his mug to the brim, he returned to his table and was served breakfast by one of the women there; he nodded 'thanks; to her, which she returned to the kitchen and prepared for the rest of the village to wake up and headed on the hall to get breakfast and finish their jobs for the day.

Magnus was still thinking deeply within his thoughts; it came to the point that he didn't notice that his second in command and friends were approaching him until they made their presence to him by sitting at his table.

"Morning Magnus! Ready to face the day today?" Boomer greeted him loudly with a short chuckle, while Victor groaned and clutched his head.

"Will you please keep it down Boomer my head still hurts, it's like it's been hit by a Gronkle's lava blast." Victor said head down on the table, "At point blank range!"

"Well you wouldn't feel like that today if you and the others didn't participate in those drinking contests!" Magnus pointed to the still groaning Victor, which reminds him:

"Any way if you're here that means Victoria is here too, but what about your daughter and Hiccup, are they here?" He continued and began looking for the two said teens.

"No it's just me and my wife; we let my little Valky and Hiccup to sleep in more. Hiccup is a good lad, I trust that he won't do anything to our little Valky anytime now." Victor explained, and the headache was slowly fading away and he started to relax.

"Yeah the lad is good, and shows that he won't do anything that he would regret, but what about Valka? Is she so deadly in love with the lad that she might be the one who does something to him instead the other way around!?" Boomer exclaimed with exaggerated hands up in the air, and a chuckle came from both him and Magnus.

"Well I don't think our Valky will do such a thing to Hiccup; we raised her well you know." A voice said and the three men turned to the source and saw Victoria with a plate in her hands for Victor and Boomer.

"Well it's not like I'm saying that Valka will 'ravage' the lad in his sleep; I'm just asking: is it a good idea that you left the two alone?" Boomer said, there was a slight misunderstanding and it caused him some bruises and maybe broken bones courtesy of Victoria; all the people on the island know that you don't mess with Victoria's family and friends, especially her baby, Valky.

With that said, the teen's parents went on the thought of last night and the other night when Hiccup arrived and their daughter was showing some interest in the young man so quickly, and how she tried to get Hiccup's attention the other night! After a long thought they came to the point that Boomer might be right, was it a good idea to leave Valka and Hiccup alone on their house?

"You might be right, Boomer, but we all know that was too exaggerated, Valka trying to do something to Hiccup? Ha! That's hilarious; Valka's a sincere young woman we're talking about, and she knows what is right and wrong, thanks to Victoria and Victor's teachings." Magnus said with truthfulness in his voice, it made the other three adults smiled at their chief, this is why they love and respect him.

"Thanks for the complement, Magnus." Victor said and the chief returned a nod and a smile. "Anyway what are we thinking about here?"

"Well I was thinking what Boomer said last night." Magnus said.

"You know I was just kidding right?" Boomer said, Victoria and Victor nodded in agreement.

"I know you're just kidding around because you're a drunk like Victor here." Magnus said and that made Boomer blush out of embarrassment, and let Magnus continue: "Well after I think about last night I just realized that Stoick and Spitelout are well… at a lack for everything, especially Spitelout; and Hiccup, well you saw how well he was last night, and from his actions the other day after the storm he's cooperative with people he doesn't know or vice versa."

"Magnus, you can't just expect to get Stoick and Spitelout to be like Hiccup; and you're not going to try adopting and announcing him to be your heir are you?" Victor jokingly said and this makes Magnus avoid their eyes, making them think he's serious about this.

"Magnus!" Victoria made him stare up at them and made him sigh in defeat; and so he tried to explain to them that it's just an idea. However, Victoria didn't let him, and caught the three men by a surprise: "You've got the idea of making Hiccup your heir? It's totally depends on the elders, the whole village, and Hiccup to be chosen to be the next heir of the tribe." She finished, and the three men were staring at her with open mouths and seeing this making her ask 'What?' and they shared a heartily laugh.

"Anyway it may not happen, how about you ask Hiccup if he could teach Stoick and Spitelout a thing or two about leadership or being a chief, I have a feeling that Hiccup must be a chief's son or a second in command's son." Victoria said and making Victor and Boomer nod.

"Aye, I saw how well the lad worked at the forge while interacting with the costumers and while he was busy working." Boomer said and downing his breakfast with a mug of mead.

"Aye, I see how he helps those who need help with repairing houses and other things and he hardly wants anything in return for his help." Victor added and finishes his own breakfast and a mug of yak milk, at Victoria's insistence.

"Very well I will ask him to teach my sons about being a good leader or being a Viking with less of an attitude. By the way, when does he come here or is he coming with Valka?" Magnus asked Victoria and Victor.

"Well the last time I saw them, Valky was watching him in his sleep." Victoria said and the three men looked at her with disturbed looks: "Oh! Don't look at me like that! How should I know why Valky was watching Hiccup in his sleep?" she finished; she stood up and collected the plates and mugs and headed to the kitchen's sink for washing, leaving the three men still disturbed with the thoughts of Valka still watching Hiccup in his sleep, and feeling sorry for the young man for when he wakes up.

"Anyway, I'll wait here until they come and let them finish their breakfast before I talk to Hiccup." Magnus said.

"And while you're waiting we'll keep you company for a while, and may we watch how Hiccup teaches those two sons of yours?" Boomer asks, smiling, and he can't wait for the entertainment to show up.

"Yeah, I want to see that too as well." Victor said smiling as well.

"Alright, we'll watch what will happen, I just hope that Hiccup doesn't mind my asking for such a favor." Magnus said, Boomer and Victor comforted him, saying that Hiccup won't mind such a request and the three friends continued chatting about something while waiting for the unfortunate young man to come.

*********************************In the Valhallarama residence*****************************

Hiccup was slowly waking up and he felt like he was being watched; like the time he got out of his coma after defeating the Red Death, Toothless was beside him and never left his side. However, this time was different, like his body and mind were shouting at him to wake up before it is too late for him to stop it, with that he slowly opened his eyes.

Everything around was a blur, but a few blinks cleared out everything and everything was fine: the wooden ceiling, an open window letting the light come through, and Valka sitting next to him in a seat at the end of a couch with hands under her chin smiling at him, the quiet house, and the…wait, what! After he realized that Valka was watching him, he yelped in surprise and fell on the floor with a loud 'THUD'.

Valka went to help him up: "Hiccup! I am so sorry, are you alright?" she cried out, concerned that might've made Hiccup think she's a freak or something.

"I-I-I'm alright just got caught off guard, you know, always on the journey, don't know what or who might be watching you over while you're asleep or something. All in all I'm alright, so where are your parents and what time is it?" Hiccup asked while trying to figure out if he overslept.

"Oh it's just seven in the morning, my parents just headed off for the great hall. Are you hungry? We can go there now if you want." Valka said.

He nodded and got up to wash his face. After that Hiccup met up with her and they continued to the great hall to have some breakfast; they meet up with Phlegma, Maddie and Penelope on the way there and greeted each other and with Gobber later, who seemed like he just woke up. He saw and greeted them and since they were all heading for breakfast, he came along without complaints from the girls, they don't have anything against Gobber anyway but a few moments of walking later, they saw Stoick on the stairs walking and caught up to them, he greeted them with a 'good morning; and they greeted back, except for the reluctant Valka, she hooked her arm up with Hiccup's right arm, and missed the look on Stoick's face, the others just shook their heads for the amusement of an uncomfortable Hiccup, and the headed great hall. Stoick tried to talk to Valka, but they ended up getting into one of their little spats again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Let's all thank UnknownBlackHand for another edited chapter and wish you all a Happy New Year and be careful on Firecracker and stray bullets and i hope i don't get it too. So HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE AND MAY THIS NEW YEAR HAPPINESS, SUCCESS, GOOD FORTUNE AND PEACE FOR ALL US!**

**CHAPTER 17 EVERYONE ENJOY! *lighten up a 5 star*...BOOM!...AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!? MY RIGHT HAND! *QUEUE AMBULANCE***

* * *

When the war of witty banters and comments of Valka and Stoick finally ended, they were in front of the Great Hall's doors and they entered the building; the teens headed to one of the tables and this time the girls let Gobber and Stoick to sit with them, just like last night, except Alvin was not with them for the mean time. Valka sat between Hiccup and Stoick while Gobber was seated next to Stoick; Phlegma, Penelope and Maddie sat across from them.

After seeing the teens Magnus, Victor and Boomer waited for them to finish their breakfast and for Stoick and Valka to get into, yet, another row. However, to their surprise it didn't happen! They just sat there and talked about what they were going to do this day.

After a bit of chitchat, the teens started to leave to tend to their tasks. Magnus took this as his queue to talk to Hiccup, and he called to the young man.

"Hiccup!" Magnus called, and the said teen turned and saw Magnus waving at him to come to him. By seeing this, Hiccup tells the others he would catch up with them later and approached Magnus and his friends. While the other teens were reluctant to leave Hiccup at first (mainly the girls) because they're starting to like the his company, especially his ability to stop Valka and Stoick from getting each other's throats.

"So anybody got an idea why Chief Magnus called for Hiccup?" Phlegma asked the group and they turn their heads to Stoick, which made him put his hands up and say: "Don't look at me, I have no idea what my father wants from Hiccup."

"Hmm… Maybe he'll ask Hiccup to be his heir to the chiefdom instead of you and Spitelout!" Gobber said jokingly with his arms spread out and a huge smile on his face. While the others just looked at him in a way that said: 'Seriously? Really serious?' and made Gobber cross his arms over his chest and continue with: "At least I didn't say he's going to ask Hiccup to leave, and I was just kidding."

"He better not! Because Hiccup is the nicest, funny, most considerate, coolest, gentlest, and most sensitive guy I ever meet!" Valka said with a look that said: 'I'm going to end someone's life' and crossed her arms over her chest. While the others just shook their heads in amusement. Before they went off they were stopped by an annoying and irritating laugh that made them turn to the source of it and turned their faces sour at the mere sight of the owner of the voice.

"Hahahaha! An outsider, become Chief? When he only knew him for a couple of days? HA! That is hilarious!" Spitelout exclaimed and walking with him were his cronies, laughing with him and heading to Valka and Stoick's group.

"Oh great! Now, in an instant, there goes our cheerful mood!" Maddie declared; she and the others were ready to go before Spitelout opened his big mouth again.

… Too late!

"Why don't you ladies hang out with us instead of these two losers, huh?" Spitelout said, ignoring Maddie's comment about him. Instead, he tried to woo the girls by flexing his fatty arms and flashing them with a filthy smile. This gave the girls more of an urge to turn run or jump off a cliff side to swim to the edge of the world rather than being impressed.

When a breeze blew from Spitelout's direction, he and his cronies carried the putrid smell of a month-old pile of fish that made them cover their noses and want them to lose their breakfast but they, somehow, managed to hold it in.

Then Gobber's made a comment that made Spitelout's grin turn into a snarl:

"Whoa! Who let out a Loki air?" Gobber said while waving a hand in front of him and earning him looks from everyone, except Spitelout, whose face had a horrible expression and a twitching eye at the memory and he of course noticed the looks: "What? You don't know what my father's cooking can do to your stomach, especially his famous homemade Yak Noodle Soup!"

Before anyone could utter a word they heard Alvin's voice. He spotted Spitelout and his cronies and his mood changed like his friends too, and when he arrived there, knew what they were talking about.

"I think it's time for you pile of yak pies to leave my friends alone." Alvin told Spitelout and his gang.

"You know this smell is a badge of honor for the real Vikings you know!" Spitelout boasted with a smile that made him appear as if he was a literal smug swine. The others, except Spitelout's group, gave him a look but he ignored it and continued: "And because I am a Viking and am also your future chief!"

"Riiiight, and after your ceremony and first visit to the other tribes you will embarrass our tribe by being yourself! Our allies will declare war on us, crops would fail, dragon raids would get worse, your own people would try to assassinate you, and until that happens we would suffer the wrath of the gods." Alvin said in sincerity to make Spitelout shut up, but it didn't work.

"You're saying something sailor boy? If I were you I'd be careful about what you say. When I become chief my first order would be to banish you three losers to Outcast Island for treason!" Spitelout sneered at Alvin even though he's five inches shorter than Alvin and less experienced in fighting, he tried to intimidate Alvin (the keyword is 'TRY') by pumping his chest out and getting in Alvin's personal space.

Alvin gave him a bored look and flick his forehead, between his eyes, to make him stumble and then gave yawn and smoothed his vest and then look down to Spitelout, who landed on his butt with a red fuming face.

"Yeah right future Chief in deed." Gobber said sarcastically and rolled his eyes at the guy before continuing: "If there is a choice between the potential heirs to the chiefdom, I would pick either Stoick or the outsider, Hiccup, because I can trust that they will lead the tribe into greatness, unlike you."

Of course Spitelout didn't like it when he was being compared to Stoick or that puny outsider, Hiccup!

"Ha! Like I'm going to listen to that loser; my failure of a brother IF he becomes chief, and my father would sooner have to choose me over that outsider to become his heir! The village will not let that happen! And IF that ever happen… ha! It will never happen!" Spitelout said smugly sneering at the group and before they could retort, someone shouted:

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?!"

They all looked back to the half-open door were the yell came from and then look back to Spitelout. The boastful punk tried to make it look as if he didn't care what that yell was about, but his heart skipped a couple beats in his panic.

"Well looks like you're going to eat those words 'lout! From the sound of that yell, it looks like Chief will choose the 'outsider' instead of you or Stoick. No offense, Stoick." Gobber said to his friend and that means he's just trying to get on Spitelout's nerves. Stoick knew this and shrugged it off and besides he liked it when his brother was annoyed and shut up.

"None taken. Come on we still have some chores to do and if we go now we might have some time for training or to hang out." Stoick said and started to walk away with his friends and the girls in tow, except for Alvin who said he would get some breakfast and catch up with them later.

Leaving a fuming Spitelout at the door of the Great Hall, he stomped inside the building with his cronies following them; and within a couple of minutes they were kicked out, and the cook told them to take a bath first before they came inside because they smelled like garbage pit. This made Spitelout head to the bath house while grumbling to himself and saying when he becomes chief he will get those people out by himself.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for being patient and sorry this is take to long but of course as long my partner in crime is okay to be the editor it will take long so any way this chapter is about our villain Trigon. So hope you enjoy and let's Thanks UnknownBlackHand for editing this chapter.**

**So Chapter 18 everyone and Don't own anything. Chow!**

* * *

*******************************On Outcast Island**************************

The people of Outcast Island were bustling in their own way to get breakfast at their own mess hall. In there you had to earn of what you could get, you had to show everyone that you're not weak; you have to fight if you want to survive here.

Anyway, the mess hall was busy, the men were wrestling or eating in peace until they got hit by someone been shoved onto them, and before they knew it they were in a fight themselves.

At the high table, Trigon was seated looking at a stone tablet. This tablet told of prophecy of a man who will unite all living beings under his rule and bring peace for every being he led. The man in the prophecy was depicted clad in black armor leather from head to toe, and he wielded a flaming sword. By his side was a steed as black as the night sky, with toxic green eyes, and it was said that it had a high pitch roar that was the sound of a hundred banshees screaming, and legend had it that made blood run cold. This man can also control the two second most powerful dragons almost match Yvelceus, even he intentionally found them or they found him and also can control the Jewel Core by his will.

However, Trigon wanted to be the one who could control of the Jewel Core instead, but the prophecy was written in stone, literally. Before he continued to read the rest of the tablet, even though he read it many times, he has a feeling something will come and will meet the man in the prophecy very soon.

Before he took a bite from his breakfast one man came to him shaking in fear for his life. The other diners stopped to watch as the shaking man approached their chief. With a sigh Trigon put down the tablet and his fork and looked to the man sternly and asked:

"Yes?" He said with deadly, calm and cold voice that made the man flinch. He tried to look at anything but Trigon. However, he got annoyed with the man's shaking and stuttering, so Trigon snapped: "SPEAK LOUDER YOU BUMBLING FOOL!"

"Our-supplies-are-almost-gone, Sir, even-in-the-storage-and-by-the-winter-we-will-be-out-of-food,Sir!" He quickly said while shaking man and standing back, hoping that his chief understood what he's saying even though he didn't understand himself too well, and he tried taking steady breaths, but really looked like he was hyperventilating.

With a sigh Trigon stood up from his seat and looked at the man, and the man was praying to every god he knew that Trigon would not end his life on the spot. Trigon looked at him for a killer minute, and the man was so scared that he wet his pants and soon lost the color in his face.

"Well, why didn't you say so? That's no problem, we have the whole archipelago to get some more supplies!" Trigon said casually, like it was the obvious solution to their problem and the men in the mess hall were really impressed that their chief was so calm about the situation.

"Um… Chief ar-are you saying that w-we're going to have a transaction with the other tribes?" One of the men asked. Some wanted to smack the one who asked the stupid question; however it is to their surprise that instead of a shout, their chief laughed!

Everyone was stunned to hear Trigon laughing, and it almost took him three minutes to compose himself. He looked to his left and said: "No, we're Outcasts, we don't interact with the other tribes or pay for everything we're going to need in order for mere survival." He said slowly, and getting serious now, he told them: "Just like I said, we don't do that. WE TAKE WHAT WE WANT AND WE DO WHAT WE WANT TO DO TO GET IT! IT'S THEIR FAULT WE'RE HERE! SOME OF YOU HAVE BEEN ACUSED FOR SOMETHING YOU DIDN'T DO!" Some of the men lowered their heads and remembered why they were in the Outcast Island, and they trembled with rage for the painful memories.

"SOME OF YOU KILLED IN THE NAME OF SELF-DEFENCE!" Some remembered how they'd been betrayed by their own loved ones, families, and friends for some selfish reason.

"Some of us kill to serve justice for those who've killed our love ones and ruined our happiness." He said last one with soft soothing voice, making some of the men shocked for hearing it, and some remembered what he meant.

Trigon remembered:

In a peaceful field of flowers where ten-tear-old girl with raven hair with pair of green forest eyes just like her mother's was chasing some butterflies. A raven-haired woman with green eyes was sitting next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder as they relaxed under a giant oak; but in a flash everything changed, he remembered his wife and child screaming and the laughter of four men from his own tribe while he was being beaten up and they dragged him inside the forest with his arms and legs tied up. He could only hear the screams of his family as they were being raped; they begged for them to stop and begged for him to help.

The whole nightmare made Trigon wish that he could break his bonds and tear the assailants to shreds, but they didn't give. The man holding him finally struck him across the head to knock him out. Allowing the assailants to finish up their task and to make sure that their victims 'remained silent'.

When he woke up, Trigon found that he his bonds were removed, but where were his wife and daughter? He went to the field and there were the bodies of the ones that made him whole, the ones that gave him light in his dark world, his most precious treasures. They were lying on the ground in a pond of their own blood from their slit throats. Their eyes that were once full of life, love, and happiness now held nothing but death. He felt cold and alone now.

Later on, the assailants returned to clean up the rest of their mess, they approached Trigon, and tore him away from the corpses of his family, and dragged him over to a cliff overlooking the sea. Through his tears, he looked up to them and asked: "Why?"

Without an answer given to him, the monsters pushed him over the edge, and into the sea. There, he only felt cold and pain, both physical and mental, but it was all alright for him as the darkness closed in on him. He felt no reason to live anymore, and so he closed his eyes ready to let the ocean take his life, so he could be with his wife and daughter.

However, before his life drifted away he heard a feminine voice giggling at him, and since he couldn't tell where it was coming from, he tried to open his eyes again, and only saw a pair of red eyes looking straight into his, and they pierced through his soul! He didn't mind if it was a dragon or a sea serpent as long it made his death faster so he could follow his family to Valhalla, he didn't care. Though, it never happened!

What is going on? He thought to himself.

"Oh? What do we have here? A human so full of misery, pain, and what's this? Is that rage and hatred towards someone close I smell? What thing brings you here?" purred the disembodied voice. Even though he wanted to answer the voice, he couldn't in the water.

"Don't bother, I see it in you anyway. So, do you want revenge? Do you want those people to suffer? I can give you power, I can give it to you. Though in payment you're going to do something for me." The voice said and Trigon weighed the pros and cons, but he didn't care about it. He just wanted his family back, but he wanted revenge too now that it was on the table. He wanted them to suffer now, because he wasn't strong enough to protect his family earlier, because he was so naïve to've trusted them, without a doubt so he makes his choice, surfaced, and asked the voice: "What do you want me to do for you?"

The voice was ecstatic over his answer of another possible tyrant that will bring darkness to this world, and replied: "I want you to bring misery, terror, hopelessness, war, destruction and darkness to the world, that's all I want from you." Said the voice. Trigon didn't hesitate to agree to it, he even exchanged his soul for power! He will make those monsters pay! He will change this world with his own hands!

With that said, Trigon felt his body changing. It was like being in a churner whilst on fire, his bones were popping out of place and changing in extreme pain. Before he lost consciousness the voice said to him one last thing before the darkness consumed him: "Remember Trigon, make them suffer and if you want some more power to do it, go south to a deserted island to find an ancient temple in a cave, in there you'll find the power you seek to rule this world there."

With that, Trigon found himself on the shore of his home island, he rose from the sandy beach and noticed that he was taller than he remembered. He looked at his hands and they're different, they're bigger and his arms more muscular than before and he felt more powerful, so he set his mind on his revenge.

He started to walk towards the village, where the people who destroyed his previous life lived. He aimed to kill his treacherous brother and his so-called friends. Oh how he remembered the looks on their faces when they violated his wife and daughter: the glee and lust in their eyes when they did it. No doubt that they planned this for a long time! They didn't commit their treacherous crime right away, and they knew he would've killed them slowly and hellishly painfully, so they had to make him weak and powerless. Let's also bring up the fact that people so treacherous have no remorse, so Trigon was going to make them pay by showing tem the demon that they had created.

Trigon finally arrived after a long walk, and by the looks of the people and the village he had interrupted some festivities. So Trigon headed to the great hall and saw the doors were wide open and he heard voices inside. Even at the bottom of the steps, he could hear his father's voice saying something, distorted, in the distance so he kept walking until he heard the name of someone that made his anger rise and his blood boil in disgust.

"Hurtle Rines! Meet your new chief! Chief Plasmius!"

With that, the hall erupted into cheers, calling out Trigon's treacherous brother's name. No one noticed Trigon's arrival, and he saw how his 'brother' celebrated as if the crime he committed never happened. Nor did the possibility that his brother became a demon because of it ever cross his mind.

He even heard some people saying that their retired chief chose the right person to be the next chief. Unlike the other son, his wife and daughter had died a year ago in a dragon attack, and even though he was a great fighter he wasn't suited to be a chief because he was a hiccup. After hearing those words, Trigon tuned everything out and left alone with those words 'Died a year ago? In a dragon attack?' so that was what his 'brother' and 'friends' told the whole village, that he and his family were taken and killed by dragons? No bodies were found either? What pile of dragon dung! He was interrupted from his train of thought when his family's killer called out to the crowd:

"Everyone, may I have your attention please?" Plasmius said and the hall was slowly quieted down: "Last year we lost a great warrior, lovely woman, and young child to the fangs and talons of a wild dragon. I loved my brother all his life, we'd watch each other's back and protect each other. It just breaks my heart that he and his family died by a wild dragon and we never saw their bodies again to give them a proper funeral, but they're all still with us, so long as we remember them!"

The crowd clapped for the false speech, they showed that they didn't really care, some even whispered that everyone will forget Trigon, but they'll remember his wife and daughter. It was a shame that the most beautiful woman was married to a pathetic member of their tribe even if his skills as a warrior were greater than theirs.

Some commented that if they had married his wife they'd always have some fun in bed almost every night; as for his daughter, it was a either a vulgar joke, or a statement that theirs would have been even prettier.

After hearing that, something snapped inside of Trigon, and the voice again whispering in his head: "Kill them, kill them all! You heard what they said they would not hesitate to do what your brother and friends did to your wife and daughter. They didn't want you from the first place! Why are you going to let them get away and live? Go, finish them all!" reaching to his right he grabbed a sword that was left outside the door and he saw the sword changed to the color of blood, looking as if it was telling him: 'Let's kill them! Let me taste blood! Show these ungrateful monsters that what a demon they created can do!"

Enraged, he made his appearance, stepping into the hall; he chuckled coldly to make every soul look in his direction and freeze once they recognized him.

"What a really heartwarming speech 'brother'. Even I almost shed some tears on that. However something sounds wrong; in that story of yours, you say a wild dragon killed my family and I? Ooohhh…that is so not what I recall." Trigon said with deadly, calm, and cold voice.

While Trigon started to walk to the stage where his father and brother and some of the council elders were standing, the doors behind him shut by themselves and startled everyone; some tried to open them, but it's no use, so the people made way for him. As he passed they could feel his dangerous aura, no one dared to block his way, and after recalling their comments about him, they were terrified to cross him now.

"A-Atlast? I-is that you, son?" his father said with a broken voice, he tried to hug his son but he stopped him with the point of his sword.

"Yes, father it is I. But I am no longer the man you remember me to be. That man is gone now." Trigon said in cold voice never took his gaze of Plasmius, which made their father confused.

"What are you talk-" Their father tried to say but Trigon cut him off:

"Because this man, this chief you chose, is the one who killed me and my family." Trigon said and the women gasped, and this information shocked the retired chief! He looked to his other son in disbelief and in accusation. Plasmius tried save himself by saying:

"H-he's just saying that because he's traumatized over what the dragon di-"He didn't finish his sentence because he felt the pain of Trigon sticking the point of his sword into his shoulder.

Some men tried to stop him but when they advanced, Trigon looked at them with a face that said: 'Anyone who dares to come to me will meet my sword too.' and so they backed away. Trigon returned to face his 'brother', and told him: "Traumatized? Ha! You see, dragons are merciful, they kill you in an instant. They wouldn't have tied me down while their companions RAPED AND MURDERED MY WIFE AND CHILD! You know whom I'm taking about, and you have the audacity to call me traumatized and crazy?!"

He was tempted to start his massacre, but he wouldn't because there were children and women inside the hall, and his targets were the men is his only targets; so he didn't start it yet, but fortunately for him the voice was still somewhere in the hall, watching him.

"I know you're in here! Show yourself I want to ask you a favor." He called out to the Voice. Everyone in the hall was confused, and they were startled when a voice spoke to him:

"What favor are you asking for? I already gave you power, I even changed your body, and I told you where you can get more power and yet you're asking for a favor." the Voice said with a seductive tone and everyone tried to find the source but failed.

"My hatred and anger was just for every man in this hall, save one. I ask you to release the women and children. I don't want them to be in the game I'm about to announce." Trigon stated in still calm and deadly voice. The Voice was intrigued when Trigon mentioned the word 'Game' .

"Hmmm…Very well where do you want them to hide?" the Voice asked sweetly.

"On the other side of the island where it all started; and make sure they stay safe and sound until we're done 'playing'." Trigon said with his eyes on Plasmius.

"What about the elder men? I'm sure you're more respectful of them, am I right?" The voice said: "Or not, I don't even care anyway just don't start until I came back alright?"

"No, they have their sins they need to account for too. Just the women and children please." Trigon said. Some people protested about how unfair this is, though this was mostly from the men and dirty elder men, but their exclamations fell on deaf ears. So the voice used its power to engulf the women and children in blue flames and teleported them out of the hall, leaving the men of the village, including his father, 'brother' and Trigon himself.

Before they started, a shadow behind the stage started to grow and take shape, then in a few moments a dragon's head emerged from it! It was gray and looked like it was wearing a golden Roman helmet and the top of it looked like a crown. On the sides, jutting backward, was a horn. It had ruby red eyes that struck fear to those who've met them. It's neck had three golden rings over black and red scales. Everyone inside was shocked besides Trigon he was amused with its entrance.

"Well? What? You never saw a dragon that can travel through the shadows before?" The dragon asked to them, then he looked to Trigon, waiting for him to start his game.

"So, this is your true form? The one who gave me a chance for revenge?" Trigon asked the dragon his lips stretched into a small smile.

"Why yes, I'm the one who did those, why? Is my appearance unsatisfactory?" The dragon asked, feigning offense.

Trigon just chuckled and replied: "No I don't care of what you look like. It's more like I'm grateful to meet and thank you for this second chance in person."

He chuckled for a few seconds and then turned serious again: "Now that everything is set, we'll play a little game, so listen well you idiots! The game is called 'The Survival Game' the rules are simple. Only one can get out of here alive. Also you can use any weapons you desire to help prolong your meager existence; you can team up with everyone you knew, but know this only one man can survive and get out of here." Trigon explained; then he marched to the nearest chair and sat beside the dragon's head was, while the protests of the men fell on deaf ears.

This made the dragon excited for Trigon's game and eager to see the outcome. When Trigon took his seat next to her something clicked in his mind and so he turned to the dragon and asked:

"By the way what's your name anyway and why did you call me Trigon instead my birth name?"

He was still ignoring the protests of the men.

"Oh where are my manners? My name is Giratina and the reason why I call you in a different name is because you died and are now reborn again; and since I sired you, I named thee Trigon, after a demon who tried to destroy many worlds and was stopped by the gods of Valhalla. Like you, he also lost his wife and child in a similar form of treachery you suffered. So I found it rather fitting." Giratina explained like it was nothing, mostly because she was enjoying the scene in front of her.

Everyone was shouting at each other, some started fist fighting instead of weapons, the two just watched until Plasmius shouted:"LISTEN TO ME WE DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS! WE JUST HAVE TO END THAT ACCURSED BEAST AND RESTRAIN MY INSANE BRO-! Plasmius didn't finish his sentence because he was cut off by Trigon's dark and cold laugh. Plasmius froze and turned to him. With mere laughter, and the mere presence of a strange dragon, it was enough to shock everyone in fear and acknowledge their otherworldly power.

"Nice speech 'chief' way to go for making them believe you in those encouraging words what a one of the kind." Trigon said and clapping his hands in mockery; he received curses and death wishes, and one soul called him a traitor for siding with a dragon.

"Oh? Me? A traitor? What about you're so-called 'chief'? The one who betrayed me, the one who made me who I am now, and had turned those I've trusted against me. THE ONES WHO MUTILATED AND VIOLATED MY FAMILY BEFORE THEY KILLED THEM! WHAT ABOUT THEM?! HUH!? AND LET'S NOT FORGET ALL OF YOU, I HEARED EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING YOU SAID ABOUT THEM WHEN YOU WERE ALL HAVING YOUR 'FUN' !" He shouted out of breath to them and making them regret of what they said, now they will all pay for it! Trigon composed himself again, he looked at them again now with deadly, cold, crimson eyes.

"I heard you all threatening me a moment ago. Why don't you come here and do it? Come on I'm right here." He said spreading his arms in invitation, but none took a step towards him. Trigon sighed in disappointment and shook his head.

"Well if you're not coming then I'll come to you. Let's start this game."

In the blink of an eye he was gone, and before they know it, someone screamed in pain, they turned and saw a man laying on the floor with blood flowing from his wounds. This man was one of those who betrayed Trigon. In seeing this, everyone pdrew their weapons and all hell brook loose!

Giratina was enjoying herself and if she could shed tears of joy, she would have! It was a symphony of a bloody massacre!

After a couple hours, only three men were standing. One had some cuts all over his body, another was old and tiring out, and the third, though covered in blood, had zero injuries and still up for a fight.

"Please you have to stop this, this isn't you! You're a good man! You always were!" their father called out.

"I have to, and second of all, your son died with his family. I am Trigon now, so you either step aside, father, or fight me. Because you're the only one who treated me equally so I'm just asking you to stand aside and let me avenge my family, and I'll promise you that I'll spare the rest of your tribe." Trigon said trying to make his father see his reasoning and agree; but before his father answered a sword drove through his chest and he fell dead. The killer, Plasmius!

"Well that was a heartfelt scene. It makes me sick! You'd spare this village from your wrath? Ha! Don't make me laugh! I'm the one who'll get out of here alive, and I'll rule whole archipelago, I'm the one-"

Plasmius's face suddenly turned to shock when he felt the agony of Trigon's crimson sword go through his chest. His heart burned with fire and Trigon's hatred. The last thing he heard was Trigon saying: "You're the one who's dead!"

And so fell Plasmius!

Trigon pushed past the bodies that littered the hall. There was no guilt or regret, in fact he felt the opposite, he felt he just accomplished something he should have done a long time ago. Before he headed out, he heard clapping breaking the silence of the room coming from where the dragon was.

However, he saw woman there, she was 5'8" with grey skin, wearing a dress in the dragon's colors, She had a heart shaped face, gold hair, and red eyes.

"Well that was fun! What? Wasn't this what you're expecting me to be?" the human Giratina said to Trigon she spun her dress and fluttered her eyes. Though she pouted when Trigon didn't react, so she assumed a 'back to business' look.

"I suppose you didn't forget part of our deal?" She said: "You said to your father that you'd only spare the tribe-"She doesn't finish her sentence because Trigon cut her off.

"He didn't accept my offer because he died so that means this island is not spared from me, but I'll spare women and children unless they oppose me."With that, Trigon headed to the doors and let the cold night air to come in he was about to leave when Giratina said: "As long you spread fear and chaos I'm alright with that."

And that was the day Trigon was born.

He sailed to Outcast Island where he eventually took command after slicing off their chief's head.

Since that day Trigon became the most terrifying being they met, they only stood before him if it was absolutely necessary.

"We'll show them what we can do!" Trigon shouted with his fist in the air and cheer from his men that shook the hall. " You!" he pointed to a man near the door who stood at attention to receive orders:" I want you to prepare some ships and some 100 men for the raid. We will leave by noon, so I'm putting you in charge of both understand?"

The man nodded furiously and waiting for more orders to come.

"And because I'm in a good mood today I'm rewarding those who come by raiding the nearest island! I'll even allow you to take something you want for yourself!"

His tribe erupted in another cheer from the tribe, and they rushed to the docks to prepare the ships; others went for the weapon storage to gather their arms.

"Oh, and someone please take care on the mess here, especially this man, he soiled himself." With that said, he gave another laugh and then asked a man: "What's the nearest island around us?"

"B-Berk sir."


	19. Chapter 19

**After long awaited update here it is i don't have anything to say to you guys. because i feel shouldn't make you all wait like that i'm sorry for long update and hope you like this one. So thank you for those still supporting this story. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 19! Disclaimer: I don't own anything you got that? good.**

* * *

After Hiccup told the group that he would meet them later, he headed over to the table where Chief Magnus, Victor, Victoria and Boomer were waiting for him. He didn't know why he'd been called, but he had a feeling it was something to make him want to run back to Toothless and Dialga and hide there until the blue moon arrived, but he knew he couldn't do that and besides what could possibly go wrong? Only Hiccup didn't know he just jinxed himself.

"Ah! Hiccup, good morning!" Magnus greeted him with a warm smile and so did the others: "I hope you slept well last night, and that Valka kept her hands off of you." He gave a hearty laugh about his teasing towards Hiccup, but Victoria and Victor knew he's just teasing the young man, so no harm done. However, Hiccup remembered how his young mother was watching him in his sleep this morning and couldn't help but to blush a bit, but he recomposed himself and said: "Yeah, I slept great aside from Valka's little surprise this morning." Hiccup said while rubbing his neck: "So any reasons why you called me, sir?"

"Ah! No offense taken, we were just amused how Valka was watching you like a hawk this morning; and I trust you won't do something you might regret lad." Victor waved off Hiccup's comment like it was nothing odd, although he's really serious giving his blessing if the two got together. If not, well, there still Magnus's first-born son, Stoick, he knows the lad has feelings for his daughter, so he has no problem with him either. The only problem is, he doesn't show it and only ends up having shouting contests with his daughter; if only he'd just confess his feelings for Valka, then they might be together right now instead of shouting at each other.

"Yes we know that Valka was just interested in you. Because she also sees everything in a different way than most of us do; and you really got her interest when you herded those Speed Stringers to the dock and for figuring out why they were chasing her." Victoria said. "Anyway, Magnus called you because he wants to ask you a favor."

The chief sat up straight and cleared his throat and then looked at Hiccup with a little serious and friendly face. Hiccup got a little twist in his stomach and waited for the chief too speak:

"Ahem, Hiccup yesterday I observed you working at the forge, helped with repairs in the village, and how you interacted with my people." Magnus started: "And not just that I also see that you have a potential to be a great leader, so I see to that you-" Magnus was cut off from his rambling by an impatient, booming, Boomer:

"OH! FOR THE LOVE OF THOR'S SKIVVIES! WILL YOU JUST TELL HIM ALREADY?! WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY FOR LONG SPEECHES FOR A FAVOR! TELL HIM ALREADY OR ELSE I'LL TELL HIM MYSELF!?" Boomer yelled.

"Alright, Alright I'm almost there, geez, I wanted to tell what I'd observed." Magnus said while shaking his head from his friend's impatience: "The thing is. Hiccup, I want you to-" and again he was cut off but this time is was Hiccup.

"You're not going to make me your successor or something like that are you? Because you're going to be disappointed if you do." Hiccup told him with a nervous look. He needed to heed Dialga's warnings about he might change in the timeline.

"What? No, no, no, no… but that was my backup plan if my sons don't have the potential to be a chief." Magnus said with a smile but he kept his tone serious.

"Oh that's a relief I thought you were going to…" Hiccup said, but he realized what Magnus said and went wide-eyed and said: "You can't be serious! I'm just a traveler that shipwrecked two nights ago!"

"We can tell that you're a trustworthy young man that won't stab us in the back, lad." Victor joins in the conversation. "And by helping me with my home safety and saving my daughter from those dragons that night, there is no doubt that we can trust you, Hiccup."

Hiccup sighed, ran his hands through his hair, and couldn't believe that his and Astrid's grandfather and father were so easy to trust a stranger. Somehow, he felt that something was up.

"You do know if you're always so quick to trust someone that you might end up dead. You might not know if I'm from an enemy tribe that could be gathering information for your tribe's down fall." Hiccup said. "A piece of advice, get to know person first before you put your trust in them or else you'll face some consequences at the end."

"You probably should take the lad's advice. However, Hiccup, we've seen that you're a good lad." Victoria said and looked to her chief.

"Hiccup, before we get side track again, I'm going to ask you a favor: Will you spend at least a day to teach my sons a thing or two about being a good leader?" Magnus finally said it, and he was thankful that no one had interrupted him, and waited for Hiccup's answer. He was shocked that his grandfather was asking him to teach his father and uncle about leadership, when in fact he learned his leadership skills from Stoick.

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?!" Hiccup shouted so loud that his voice echoed through the hall. Some of the men sleeping in drink, were quickly aroused from the mighty roar of Hiccup, thinking that there was another dragon raid, but when they didn't see nor heard a dragon, they soon lowered their heads back into their slumbers.

"I know it sounds odd that I'm asking you for such a thing." Magnus explained to the stunned Hiccup: "But from the way you interacted yesterday with the people, you act like a chief and how you help by just solving their problems and remain sensitive, while I have to throw my weight to pull a couple of brawlers apart at times. Help my sons learn that there is a way to solve problems not by fighting, but through diplomacy." Magnus finished he downed the rest of his drink and took down the rest of his drink and awaited Hiccup's answer.

Hiccup debated whether he should accept it or not. He couldn't just say yes because he didn't know how it would affect the future. However, if he did this he can help his father to court his mother so they can be together.

And besides this could help him with the self attachment device he was going to make and get some leather for Toothless' fake fin, the only thing he needs to do was to teach his father (and hopefully his uncle too) a few things he learned from Stoick already, but he also needed to help Stoick charm Valka or else he and Toothless would cease to exist! So with after weighing the pros and cons he looked to Magnus and said:

"Okay I'll do it, just give me a list of things to do, but in order of when they need to be done."

Magnus nodded and chuckled and then Hiccup turned to Boomer: "And I might need use your forge too, Boomer, I was planning to help by repairing some tools or sharpening some weapons for an hour or two. And can I have some leather and metals for something I need to do for myself?"

"Sure thing lad, anything you need will be on me for letting have some time off from my forge. I'll get your boys, Magnus, save you the time of finding them yourself." Boomer said and he took his leave.

After Boomer left Hiccup took out a parchment from his gauntlet's compartment and a charcoal pencil. The others were fascinated with it.

"That is one nifty gauntlet you got there, Hiccup, where did you get it?" Victor asked.

"Well I made myself; you know when traveling a lot you want as many materials as possible at hand." Hiccup explained while he gave Magnus the items for him to write his schedule for the day.

"That is a clever and handy thing. Thinking you can make us some of them, lad?" Magnus joked while writing. "I wish I had a third son like you, Hiccup, you are really something. You may not look like a Viking, but you are a clever, intelligent young man." He said and continued to write while he and Victor shared a laugh while making Hiccup think.

Before he met Toothless and brought peace between Vikings and dragons, his father and the rest of the village didn't really acknowledge him. Now that he was in the past he, was appreciated by people here, especially his grandfathers. He wondered what would've happened if they were still alive in his time, he was broke away from his musing when Victor spoke to them:

"Aye, I couldn't agree more with you on that, Magnus." He said with a smile on his face: "But that can be possible for me. I can ask my daughter if she's alright with marrying Hiccup! Though I'd doubt that she'd refuse! And that way, Hiccup, you can be my son-in-law!" Victor finished in laughter. Hiccup stared at his mother's father for just saying that! Still, he just nodded while holding his chin in his hand, but then told Victor:

"Okay! I'm sorry, Victor, I'm not saying your daughter's not beautiful, in fact she is, but I'm just…um…uh you know…and the uhhh that." Hiccup stuttered. While this made Magnus and Victor laugh for the young man's stuttering and to save the young man more embarrassment Victor said:

"It's alright Hiccup I'm just joking! You I'm not going to do that; but honestly, I am giving you my blessing for taking my daughter's hand, if you want. I trust that you'd take care of her so no need to worry." After saying that Hiccup relaxed while the two laughed and waiting for Boomer to return.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello every body!? I have somethings to say...Enjoy.**

** Chapter 20 folks!**

* * *

Magnus finished his 'task list' with Hiccup and told him how and what he wanted his children to learn; and then they waited for Boomer to return with Stoick and Spitelout. While they waited, they talked about how Hiccup should teach his new pupils the ways of diplomacy, but within a few minutes the door to the hall opened. That got the attention of some people who were just sitting in the hall but then they took this as the queue to take their leave and start their day's activities; and the man they were waiting for stepped inside, Boomer led the way as Stoick and Spitelout followed behind him. Spitelout was particularly annoyed about this, because he was busy trying to put the moves on a few girls when Boomer dragged him into the hall for reasons he couldn't quite fathom.

Stoick felt a little foreboded, not just because of what his father what had to say him and Spitelout. Oh no, he was nervous about the woman that he honestly loved; Valka was really all he could think about these days. If only they could talk without getting into a fight, if only she wasn't so infatuated with Hiccup.

"Here they are, Magnus. It took me some time to find and convince Spitelout to come along, and I had to drag him away from a group of girls he was trying to… I guess the right term would be '_impress'_." Boomer said.

The chief sighed and shook his head for his two sons and then cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Boys, I've called you here because I have some work for both of you." Magnus said.

"You have finally chosen me to be the next leader of our tribe? And because Stoick has proven himself unworthy, you do not regret your decision, father." Spitelout said with a smug smile; he puffed out his chest, and followed it up by flexing his flabby arms that were actually fatty, but Spitelout had deceived himself into thinking that they were muscles. Stoick just rolled his eyes at his brother's idiotic antics and did not care about who would be the heir because he had other matters to think about than this right now (AKA Valka).

"No, I have decided whom I will be the next leader of our tribe." Magnus said thus wiping off the smug grin that was on Spitelout's face and made his jaw slack turn to when their father said something unacceptable and getting Stoick's full attention now.

"And if I do not like the consequences for you? Well if it wasn't for Stoick I'd pick Hiccup to be the next leader Hairy Hooligan tribe!" Magnus told them jokingly who burst into laughter at his sons' expressions and surprisingly followed by the cheers of the people on the great hall. Making our young time traveler to blush and face palming and wishing there was a dragon raid right about now. Making all this stop by a high pitch that end the protest shouted merry happy mood.

"YOU CAN NOT BE SERIOUS!" Shouted Spitelout. His father would willingly choose an outsider as the new heir rather than his own flesh and blood? It's a shocking and a huge blow to his ego. While Stoick was also surprised that the people would agree to this. Well he did not blame the people in this case, Hiccup seemed to have it all, except for muscle perhaps, and Spitelout would bring the end of the village. Though Stoick still moped over Valka falling for Hiccup, he will enjoy his brother's denial and pathetic and childish tantrum to think he always brags that he will be the chief one day ha!

"I know I have the potential to become the greatest ruler in the world! I am worthy!" Spitelout continued his pathetic ranting as they, Magnus, Victor and Boomer were ready to silence him. But they were stopped by Hiccup, who receive a curious look from the three adults asking: 'Why stop him?' Hiccup and just shook his head he knew what they were thinking: _'Just wait and let him rant he'll eventually stop_.'

Finally Spitelout paused to take a breath.

"You're done?" Hiccup asked him. Spitelout looked and saw all the people in the hall looked at him and immediately returned to him and slowly nodded.

"Okay, are we done talking? Why not start with chief Magnus's real announcement? " He said, he looked to Magnus who told them: "Okay, since I've called you two want if you guys that Hiccup is willing to give his time so he can teach you about leadership and how a leader really does his work. Both of you will be with Hiccup throughout the, and then he will report back to me to tell me about your progress and what you learned; and so that ... "

Magnus was interrupted by Spitelout again.

"Are you serious? You'll ask an outsider to teach _me_ how to be a leader? Father, I do not need an outsider to teach me how to be a leader and..."

Hiccup raised his hand to cut Spitelout off and firmly told him: "Spitelout, if you want to prove yourself, now's your chance, and you may want to start off by showing some respect and decorum. Now Spitelout, you boast about how great you are, but somehow I have my doubts that you've bothered to think about what would happen if you've started a war, or how you'd maintain alliances or maintain a profitable trade. I think that all you've really thought about is having the glory of being the Chief; and if I'm right, then I have no doubts that you'd bring a great deal of shame to your family if you don't learn to listen to people, and voices outside of your own egotistical head. With that shame you already carry, I'd be embarrassed for the _real_ noble chiefs of old if you were allowed a seat by them in Valhalla. Do you get what I am saying?"

After a few minutes the disrespectful young man slowly nodded because Hiccup was right, and he was afraid that his father would consider disowning him if he continued his habits. While some adults have no say in the events that the event in front of them, especially those who nudged Victor, Boomer, and Magnus with a knowing wink and wiggled their eyebrows up and down and nodding their heads to Hiccup and the two boys.

Victor had a silent laugh and shook his head in silent amusement in Spitelout, Hiccup turned his gaze and told Magnus to continue his announcement.

"Thank you for that, Hiccup, as I was about to say, I asked a favor of Hiccup to teach both of you today about what makes a good leader. So then he will teach you and report your efforts to me. And I want you both on your best behavior, do I make myself clear? " He said and he received a nod from the three boys making him satisfied and deal with Hiccup and gave the signal they were giving him to start.

"Okay lads first things first." Hiccup said, getting Stoick and Spitelout's attention: "It is written that the activity list of Chief Magnus' in daily activities that the first thing up is the rebuilding, and repairs, I hope you've studied up on your carpentry skills because that's the first thing we're doing, you should sensitive and poor work that your father endured until he trained and keep the whole tribe united the day after. " Getting some laughs about keeping the whole village in one piece joke. And the two nodded that they understood and then followed Hiccup out the door to start.

"Well that sure is something Lad eh? Magnus, Victor?" Boomer said before burst to laughter.

"Yes she varieties. Spitelout silenced him with Magnus reputation you're not only their father if we're the leader and you can do just with words only." says Victor.

"Ah Odin please just let them understand the importance of this position. " Magnus said and heading for the doors to follow the three to watch the progress with the laughing and Boomer Victor in tow for the entertainment of the day.


	21. Chapter 21

**This is only i have to say...I'm so busy and didn't have time to use a computer and i thank you readers and my editor UnknownBlackHand for editing my chapters so sorry for along update and short because we have life to run. So here it is and sorry again for it is short.**

**I don't anything so you know the rest enjoy. Chapter 21.**

* * *

When Hiccup, Stoick and Spitelout get out of the hall to start their tasks given by the chief; Hiccup led the way with Stoick and a grumbling Spitelout in tow explaining what they were going to do first. And of course Hiccup wanted to get that leather and auto switch device for Toothless' tailfin so in case something happen they're ready for action, but for now his going to give his father and uncle something to do while in the forge and hope they don't get into trouble.

He just jinxed himself didn't he? Oh well, since when does he care? Heck anything can happen right about now when you're a Viking.

"Okay guys we're going to the forge first, for our to do list. Let see how you can act on the people that need service, okay?" Hiccup said over his shoulder while he double checks the list.

"Why are we going to do that? Chiefs don't do labor like smithing, or serving his people it's the other way around, genius." Spitelout snide remark because he doesn't like what happen earlier and how Hiccup shut him up and embarrass him in front of their people and how his father joke like that that he choose an outsider has an heir instead of him? And now he's going to do labor instead training and try to impress some girls. (N/A: YEAH RIGHT!?)

"And what does this have to do with being a chief anyway? Chiefs are tough, strong warriors, leading an army of Viking warriors that can give glory and fame for himself and their tribes. Not doing labor work such as smithing and other non chief stuff." Spitelout continue to rumble about how chief's duty should be and all. Only then Stoick give his two cents making his brother stop: "And Chiefs also need a good head on their shoulders and have a good relationship with their people they promise not just to protect and lead, but also the serve not just brawl and muscles that only think of ordering people around that's why." Stoick said ignoring Spitelout's scowling and glaring behind his head and was going to reply if not for Hiccup stop their bickering before it starts and give him a headache.

"Okay! You do know that evaluating the two of you starts right now, right? Because first acting like that is childish your adults now so act like it and second the way you two acting to each other is really not helping you. Because that's the first step of how you act around your people, alliance on the other tribe, outsiders or not, because in battle you'll going to need to relay on each other's backs be it you hate each other's guts or not you don't have a choice but to work in together to win the battle. Because if you let your own pride and selfishness control you instead of going to win the battle and save some lives of your people? None of you will become to be a chief. A chief protects their own." Hiccup said.

After Hiccup give them a short speech making the two to shut up and not utter a word until they arrive at the forge to start their work and boy they are going for a long day because they saw people in line outside the forge waiting to get their weapons repaired, sharpened, or order something custom made. Some are there to get some farming tools, nails, kitchen utensils and other things they might need for today.

"Well fellas looks like we're in a long day ahead of us. Let's go before we get ourselves an angry mob before we start." Hiccup said to the two and head to the building.

While this was going on they didn't notice some three adults following them and hear of Hiccup's short speech, and they were impressed. For pointing out that weather you like a person or not, you have to be work with them to win a battle to save your people's lives and to live another day.

"Well Magnus, looks like Hiccup is the right choice to teach those sons of yours." Boomer said and chuckle.

"Yeah too bad he can't be your heir he's an excellent choice after all. And how he explained the first step to interact with other people, starts with you brother and the last phrase he said 'A chief protect their own' kind of remind me of someone eh, Magnus?" Victor said giving Magnus a knowing look.

"Aye it is I just hope that Stoick and Spitelout learn something from Hiccup and get them straight too. Also he really reminds me of how my father before he passed the mantle of chief on me." Magnus said looking at the forge seeing the three young men start working and getting their entertainment started.


End file.
